Celestial Kingdom
by Enchanter's Nightshade
Summary: ChibiUsa is sent to the Celestial Kingdom: a place where senshi from across the galaxy go to be educated and where royals are sent to find future partners! But as an evil lurks, the glamour of the Eternal Palace slowly begins to fade...
1. Leaving Home

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me so please DON'T SUE:D

Chapter 1: Leaving Home

"You're sending me away?!"

From the balcony where she stood Queen Serenity looked down over the gardens, her lips tight.

King Endymion at her side studied her face, his blue eyes calm.

"Please mama, _papa_, you cannot be serious!"

Usagi's own blue eyes were wide as she stood with her parents on the balcony.

"Usagi … you are a princess, heir to the Moon Kingdom throne. At your age I was fighting against evil, learning more of my identity and coming to accept the responsibilities I had been born with. But you? My dear I'm afraid you've led a far too sheltered life …"

"I've fought before, I fought with you in the past, I practice with the Senshi and with Pluto …"

Serenity's eyes hardened as she turned finally to her daughter.

"Dear I'm afraid it is not enough. If your father and I were to -"

Usagi's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you say it mama, it would never happen," she said sternly.

Serenity's eyes softened.

"Usagi you are to go to the Celestial Kingdom. Queen Celestin and her officials are good at what they do. My mother herself was educated there at one time, in fact it was where she met my father. It is there you will learn how to manage a Kingdom, discover and execute your power at its greatest level and you too will learn about raising a family."

Usagi's eyes stung as a cool breeze lifted her pink locks as if attempting to lighten the load she suddenly felt she had to bear.

"What is there that I can't learn simply by staying here?" Usagi demanded.

Serenity approached her daughter, placing her hand firmly on the younger girl's shoulder.

"You need to experience something outside our Kingdom, make friends your own age, discover the universe," Serenity responded softly.

"I won't _know _anyone," Usagi mumbled as Serenity grimaced.

A silence settled as the trio looked to their kingdom and to the planet earth beyond.

Its beauty was priceless, especially for Usagi.

There was a certain beauty in the Kingdom that she knew so well, in the Crystal Tokyo her parents had forged with their love. She only hoped that the day the Kingdom would become hers she would be worthy enough to bear the responsibility that came with it.

"How long will I be away for?" Usagi whispered, dreading the answer that would come.

"Three years is definite, a fourth ye-"

"Three years!? I don't know if I could last being that long away from home … If I agree to go I refuse to go alone," Usagi reasoned.

Serenity frowned.

"Usagi I don't know, you're asking a lot …"

Usagi's eyes hardened.

"I'm going to the other side of the galaxy mother and I will be _alone_! Please at _least_ let _someone_ come with me!" Usagi pleaded as she looked to her mother, her ruby coloured eyes large.

"I suppose I could let one of the Inner Senshi come wi-"

"I want Setsuna to accompany me," Usagi said simply, folding her arms across her chest.

Serenity looked to her impossible daughter who stuck her chin out.

"Usagi, Setsuna is the Guardian of the Gate of Time, if she goes who will keep the gate?"

Usagi's eyes lowered as she thought carefully.

"Can't one of the other senshi take care of it?"

Serenity remained silent in thought as she held her daughter's eyes.

"Alright, I'll go if you let Setsuna accompany me for one year. After that year I will stay with Queen Celestin on my own and send her back home mama, _please_ consider it," Usagi whispered.

Serenity remained silent for a moment longer before she released her breath.

"She will go with you for a year but after that she's coming back," Serenity decided a Usagi embraced her mother.

Endymion came closer, his face warm.

"Chibi-Usa I have absolutely no doubt that you will do us proud as well as the Senshi," he comforted.

Usagi loved it when her father comforted her for there was something in his voice that made her feel as though she _could_ do anything. Perhaps it was his absolute belief in her or maybe it was because he loved her so much. Perhaps it was both. Regardless of what it was she knew then that for them she would go.

"I suppose three years isn't much compared to the time that we've ruled peacefully here," she began as her father smiled proudly at her.

"That's my Chibi-Usa," he spoke as he held her frowning face.

"Come on papa I've grown _out _of that name already!" she growled although her parents' response was to laugh.

Outwardly Usagi rolled her eyes yet inwardly the feeling of being on the other side of the galaxy without the warmth and comfort of her family and Senshi was overwhelming, stifling her like a blanket.

"Usagi you might as well go and get your things ready," Serenity advised calmly.

Usagi's frown disappeared immediately at the sound of the request.

"Why, when do I leave?" she asked fearfully.

"Tomorrow morning someone from the Celestial Kingdom will come and escort you and Setsuna there," Serenity explained as she led her daughter through the throne room of the Palace into the hall that led to her room where Sailor Pluto waited at the door.

"Good, Pluto shall help you pack your things. Luckily for your there is no limit to the amount of things that you are allowed to pack so I suppose you can take everything or anything you would like to," her mother advised before she departed once more for the throne room where Endymion undoubtedly waited.

Usagi looked to Pluto, her large scarlet eyes sombre.

Pluto smiled slightly, a smile that comforted Usagi enough to have her enter the room with the intention of packing.

**:X:X:**

"Tell me Endymion, am I doing the right thing?"

King Endymion came to stand at his wife's side, the two of them on the balcony once more admiring the celestial divinity that was the universe.

"_We_ are doing the right thing Serenity. Like you said she is not at all prepared for ruling a kingdom. This she must learn through another's eyes to see the importance of her inheritance and her place in the universe."

Serenity nodded meekly, her blue eyes growing hot.

Yet another cool breeze swept around the pair, tossing Serenity's skirts effortlessly, her emotions too tossing endlessly.

"Come on now Serenity I would've thought you would have more confidence in our daughter! She will be fine," he reassured as he pulled his queen into his arms.

Serenity's lips curved upwards as she rested her head on her king's chest, her breathing in synch with his softly beating heart.

She loved their time alone, where for those blissful moments she was no queen and he no king but merely Usagi and Mamoru, two people in love.

"Our Chibi-Usa will do us proud," Endymion concluded, stroking his wife's cheek.

**::X:X::**

The throne room was still, not a word spoken, not a murmur uttered.

The throne room had traditionally been a place of celebration, a place of happiness and yet today it seemed cold, empty.

Outside the sun was warm, the gardens alive with colour yet it seemed the sun's rays stopped short of the large open doors that led from the balcony into the throne room.

Inside the eight Senshi were present, the seven who were remaining standing on either side of Serenity and Endymion.

Pluto and Usagi stood opposing them, the princess' luggage lined up behind the pair.

"Take care Usa and do all the work they ask of you!" Mercury advised as she stepped forward to embrace her fondly, shattering the tense silence in doing so.

Venus appeared next embracing her also.

"Look after yourself and don't forget to write!"

Mars approached her with a smug smile.

"Don't get into too much mischief okay? And do take care, small lady," she added softly as she hugged her.

Jupiter bear-hugged the Princess, advising her not to hesitate at the chance of teaching anyone that threatened her a lesson.

Saturn embraced her, Uranus patting her head with Neptune holding her cheek.

"Nothing new to offer from us Princess just look after yourself and make us proud," Neptune spoke.

Usagi finally looked to her parents, her mother beaming at her with shining eyes, her father's gaze a soft one upon his daughter.

"The Senshi have said it all Usa-"

Without leaving her mother with the opportunity of finishing her sentence Usagi ran into her arms, her eyes stinging unwillingly.

Endymion embraced the two of them, his lips finding Usagi's forehead.

"Make us proud Chibi-Usa, I know you will," he whispered.

Despite the doors to the throne room opening with an almighty slam that filled the room with icy air, no one within the room moved or took much notice.

"Pardon our intrusion your Majesties. We are here to escort the Princess Usagi to the Celestial Kingdom."

At the sound of the voice Usagi, her mother and father and the Senshi took care to notice ten females entering the room all dressed in identical uniforms.

All the skirts were a creamy yellow, the bows on their chests a green, the button holding the bow a silver. They all wore green heels, the only unique characteristics amongst the females being their hair and eye colours and styles.

The speaker entered confidently to stand at the centre of the ten females, as if she were a centrepiece, the focus of attention.

Her dark brown hair hung in loose, glossy curls that fell to her shoulders, her eyes the lightest of greens regarding them all openly.

Her uniform was different, the top half of her costume completely black without sleeves or straps, her skirt black also. The only splashes of colour were the green sash that lined the top of her dress and the green sash that tied into a great bow that sat on the small of her back. Her heels too were green.

Endymion released his family, his eyes as well s his wife's and daughter's on the female that stood before them.

"Forgive me your highnesses once more for the rude interruption. I am Celestial Sailor Emerald and these ladies accompanying me are the Emerald Elite, ladies under my command. My Guard and I have been accompanying other princesses that come to Queen Celestin's palace for studying all there is to being a princess, particularly _crown_ princesses, and what their role is," she began.

"So we've been told," Mars interrupted coolly.

Emerald smiled widely.

"Then if I may?" she said simply, looking to Usagi.

Serenity clutched Endymion's arm, her knuckles white as Usagi turned to regard her family once more. With shining eyes she reluctantly turned away from them to walk out of the throne room door, Pluto following closely behind, her possessions carried by the Emerald Elite.

In a flash of light that came and went all too quickly, Usagi was gone.

Emerald however remained for a moment, kneeling before the King and Queen.

"My assurance, your Highnesses, your daughter will be and is safe, I swear it upon my grave and upon the name of my great Queen Celestin," she promised.

"You better hope she stays safe," Jupiter hissed as Emerald stood.

"I promise. I am glad to have met the Senshi that have sent ripples of fear through our foes. Many stories of your adventures and bravery have travelled our way. I only hope that you will come to the Celestial Kingdom and tell your stories to us yourselves. Good day your Majesties, Senshi," she bowed deeply before she turned, disappearing in the same light that took Usagi.

Back in the throne room no sound was made, no word uttered.

All that was heard was Serenity's uneven breathing, her shoulders shaking as she nestled herself in her husband's arms.

**::X:X::**

When Usagi's eyes closed she had been standing on the marble floor of her home, of her castle.

When her eyes opened her feet was on a familiar looking floor, its glassy marble mirroring that of the floor at home.

Her eyes lifted expectantly to find herself within a spacious room where before her large glass doors were flung open to reveal three distant moons shrouded by transparent curtains that flew carelessly in the cool breeze.

Her eyes moved upwards to the white ceiling, the large centrepiece a glorious chandelier that shivered, humming the Princess a gentle greeting.

The space before her was unoccupied but the floor was alight, dancing in the silver rays that graced its impeccable floor. There were several doors to their left and right that remained closed.

The size of the room she stood in alone was the size of her own bedchamber at home.

"Good evening Princess Usagi and welcome to the Eternal Palace," a soft voice greeted.

Turning both Usagi and Pluto were greeted by a bowing female whose short blue curls bounced frivolously as she straightened, her dark brown eyes sombre as she regarded them.

Usagi noted that the female was dressed in a white kimono with a pink under robe. The sash that tied around her waist was too pink, tying into a large bow that sat on her lower back.

"I am Lady Seiko and I shall be looking after you for the duration of your stay here your Highness. I am not only your lady-in-waiting but I am also your private tutor," she greeted as she moved around them, directing their gaze to the large doors before them once more and the moons that lay beyond.

"I must say your Highness I came expecting to be your only servant but it seems you already brought one with you …" she began as she looked Pluto up and down.

"Pluto is not my servant, she is my friend … Seiko," Usagi pointed as she shot Pluto a sidelong glance that she didn't seem to notice.

"Forgive me your Highness but we do not permit _friends_," Seiko responded coolly.

"I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gate of Time," Pluto murmured as she moved forward, her garnet orb firmly in hand.

Seiko stepped backwards, her eyes widening.

"Yo-you are not a _friend_, you are a senshi?" Seiko whispered as she straightened.

"If so then forgive me Sailor Pluto, you have every right to be here if you are here to guard the Princess. Believe it or not Princess but we have heard many stories on our side of the galaxy about your mother and your Crystal Tokyo, I can only say it is an honour to have you both here," Seiko added as she bowed once more.

Opening her arms Seiko looked to the Princess and Pluto.

"Your Highness this is your room. We are standing in your combat room. Here at the Palace our Queen believes in private one on one tutoring. It will be here in this room that you will be taught combat," she began.

"Aside from combat you will be taking etiquette classes with other princes and princesses from other parts of the galaxy. You are expected to attend breakfast, lunch and dinner in the grand hall with your fellow students and with the Queen. For those occasions you are required to change your attire _before_ each meal," she added.

Usagi's eyes widened.

"What … I have to change clothes three times a day to eat?" she yelped.

"But of course your Highness, you are royalty and as a royal you can never be _tacky_," Seiko responded as she wrinkled her nose in distaste at the mere thought of not changing.

Usagi concluded that her assistant would get along just dandily with Mars.

She felt a pang of sadness at the thought of Mars and home.

"To your left is the door that will lead to your bathroom and other bits and pieces, to your right is your sleeping chamber and study. In your bedroom is another door that will lead to your study. Your wardrobe is connected to your bedroom through a twin pair of doors," Seiko paused, letting the information sink into the bursting Usagi who was already a little lost.

"Each meal is signified by one ringing bell. Your etiquette lessons with your peers is notified by two bel-"

Seiko smiled thinly as a chiming bell cut through her explanation, ringing three times.

Usagi looked to Seiko who glanced at her.

"What do three bells mean?"

"It means a welcoming," she responded simply as she grinned.

Usagi raised a brow.

"Who are we welcoming?"

"We're welcoming _you_ your Highness. You will descend the grand staircase with Sailor Pluto and be officially introduced and welcomed to the palace by Queen Celestin before dinner tonight so I think it's best we hurry," Seiko advised as she looked to Usagi.

"Shall we?" Seiko offered as she bowed once more.

**::X:X::**

A/N: hello all! Thank you for reading the chapter, please review and tell me your thoughts and any improvements/corrections that could/should be made!

:: Sapphira ::

p.s: I update weekly so expect the next chapter this time next week!


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me! DON'T SUE!!

**Review Thanks:**

THANKS for the reviews from:

**Misaki-chan:** Hey there! Thanks for the support … yeah well we'll see what ChibiUsa gets up to while she's there lol! Thank you for your review and I hope to see you review again!

**Luvdarain5: **Hi friend! Thanks for the positive feedback … I hope you like this chapter as well! No promises though … cough

**a****kasailorsea: **Hello! Firstly thanks for the review! Secondly ChibiUsa is not exactly my favourite character either but I think she is better suited here for my story methinks lol! Thanks again!

**callisito: **Hello, well here is the next chapter, thanks for your kindness … I only hope you like this chapter … :)

**Tommy Oliver Brachio Black: **Hello again AshK … I thought I knew your name from somewhere!! Anywho which stories are you talking about? Most of my stories are complete apart from the Beyblades one and this one … Anywho thanks for the positive feedback … I hope you like this chapter!!

Thanks again to all you guys! I won't detract from the chapter any longer … I hope you like it …

Chapter 2: Friends

_Breathe, Usagi, breathe!_

Her thoughts were as muddled as her emotions, her stomach turning as she stood behind the large ornate doors that would eventually lead her down to the waiting Queen Celestin.

Usagi took the time to notice the carvings on the doors which seemed to be crescent moons intertwined with stars and other celestial patterns she couldn't quite make out.

"Small Lady you will do fine," Pluto comforted, as if reading the younger girl's mind.

Usagi took in a breath which remained unreleased as she heard her name announced.

Her heart, too, stopped as the doors before her opened without a sound.

The great silence that greeted her swallowed her whole as she stepped forward onto the scarlet platform.

**::X:X::**

Princess Kaede sat quietly, her amethyst eyes cool and unreadable.

Two long tables lay before her, one to the left with the other to the right, all of which seated esteemed senshi and senshi-in-training from across the galaxy.

From the head table where she sat all eyes were focussed on the grand staircase from which the newcomer would be welcomed officially to the Palace.

To be quite frank she couldn't have cared less.

Kaede was an attractive female, her hair long and blonde pinned back in tight curls, her dress a creamy peach colour, flowing from her shoulders down to brush the floor when she stood.

Brow furrowed and jaw set she turned her eyes to the staircase, sneering at the sight of the so-called Princess Usagi of the fabled Crystal Tokyo.

_I thought she was supposed to be pretty!_

She smiled contentedly as Queen Celestin moved forward to greet the girl, touching her cheek to Usagi's.

"Welcome to the Celestial Kingdom cousin, I am very honoured to have you here with us, my only hope is that you will enjoy your tuition and stay here with us," Queen Celestin announced.

Queen Celestin was very regal, her hair a fiery red, her eyes a brilliant golden colour.

Dressed in a white floor length gown, her divinity was obvious with each step she took.

Kaede took the time to note the female that followed the Princess down the staircase.

"Who is she?" she muttered, raising a brow.

"She is a senshi, Sailor Pluto if I am correct," a smooth voice replied from her side.

Kaede rolled her eyes as she sniffed at her neighbour the handsome Prince Shigeru.

With black hair and stunning silver-coloured eyes there was no reasoning behind why it was he was sought after by many of the princesses and senshi that studied at the palace, even Kaede.

"Well stalker-boy who told you that?" she demanded.

"She is the Gatekeeper of Time for their Kingdom, Princess Kaede," he responded simply as his attention remained on Queen Celestin.

"Well, Sailor Pluto! You may not know me but we certainly know about you. You and I are alike. We are Gatekeepers of Time in our respective Kingdoms. Not many people know that of me but I control not only the Celestial Realm but time itself here," Celestin spoke as she smiled at the senshi.

"Well welcome to you both, please, the both of you take a seat at the head table with us," Celestin offered as Usagi moved past her to the table, biting her lip as she glanced at Pluto who simply nodded.

_Insecure, how delightful!_

Kaede could not help but grin as she stared at her menacingly, with eyes of ice.

"Princess I simply urge you to be cordial to the girl, she looks frightened," Shigeru informed as they all watched her take a seat.

"Oh but I am nice Shigeru, I am ever so _pleasant_," she drawled.

"I am serious," he responded simply as the Queen summoned the food.

"So am I," Kaede smirked.

**::X:X::**

Usagi tried her utmost to avoid the heavy gazes of the majority of those seated at the tables before her yet despite her efforts her blazing cheeks betrayed her true feelings.

"Are you not hungry? I am simply famished!" a voice implored at her side.

Slowly Usagi turned to her companion, noting the simple looking male with brown hair and soulful eyes of azure.

Catching her eye he smiled, catching her off guard.

"I am Prince Kakuei of Centauri, a few hundred light years away from your Crystal Tokyo," he introduced a smile so engaging Usagi could not help but smile herself.

"I am, uh, Princess Us-"

"Usagi, so I have heard," he responded as he reached for one of the platters before Usagi.

"Well, Princess, why did your parents send you here?" he asked as he began to eat daintily with his knife and fork, cutting at the vegetables in such a neat manner Usagi was embarrassed to eat before him.

"To be educated," came her response as she watched him eat interestedly.

He ate neater than her father!

Kakuei grinned as he dabbed at his lips with a napkin.

"My mother sent me here to find a bride, see those two sitting over there?" he pointed, gesturing toward two females seated on the table to their right. Both were dressed in black kimonos with green under robes and sashes.

"Those two are my mother's closest advisors and friends and are both senshi. They're here to find me the ideal bride!" he scoffed as he leant back in his chair.

Usagi's eyes widened as she continued to study the pleasant male.

"You're here to find a _bride_?"

He nodded as he straightened, staring openly at her face, so much so that Usagi had to look away.

"Tell me Usagi are you promised to anyone?" he asked with such warmth Usagi turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Kakuei stop harassing her," a voice sighed from his other side.

Kakuei turned, revealing the female that sat at his other side.

"Your Highness! Your countenance constantly astounds me, for when I behold such beauty my mind is rendered useless, my mouth unable to summon words that could compare such be-"

"Shut it before I bat you," she said flatly as she offered Usagi a lopsided smile.

Her eyes were the brightest of emeralds, her long, glorious locks jet black, pulled back in a delicate bun.

"Welcome to the Celestial Kingdom Princess Usagi. I am Mei," she introduced as she held out a hand across Kakuei.

Usagi smiled as she clasped the offered hand.

"Thank you," she said simply as their hands parted.

"It is my pleasure. Ignore Kakuei, he harasses all us girls, trying to make us marry him," she warned as Kakuei shook his head.

"Well if _that_ isn't a lie!" he cried as he winked at Usagi who laughed.

"That's more like it Usagi, you should smile more often, if it is possible it makes you look even more beautiful," he complemented.

"If you speak to her any more of that utter nonsense I will have to zap you," Mei muttered.

Usagi grinned as she released a sigh she hadn't known she'd been holding.

If only she'd known her smile wouldn't last the evening.

**::X:X::**

By the time Usagi and Pluto both left dinner it was close to midnight.

The halls they walked were open, the light of the three moons of the planet cool on their warm flesh.

"Good evening _Princess_," an icy voice addressed.

Usagi stopped suddenly, her innocent eyes lifting to connect with a pair of amethyst coloured ones.

The female opposite her was bold and stunning in the moonlight, almost dangerous.

"Good evening. Who are you, may I ask?"

The girl smirked, her attractive face contorting into an expression of hatred, something Usagi could not understand.

"I am her Highness Princess Kaede of the Scarlet Lights, _Usagi_. Our kingdom is situated on the outskirts of the Milky Way. All of the princesses and princes here come from formidable, ancient families that have dominated the universe. That is reason enough to expel you right now," she announced bluntly.

Pluto moved forward, the grip on her rod tightening.

"Pluto stop. Princess Kaede you have no right to tell me where I do and do not belong. For your information my family has ruled peacefully in our Solar System for countless centuries, thank you very much!" Usagi responded coldly, her fist clenching.

"Funny thing, I don't think I remember ever hearing of your Crystal Tyko …" 

"It's Crystal _Tokyo _and don't worry, I've never heard of the Saffron Lights either!" she snapped as she took a fistful of skirts and began to move forward to pass her.

Kaede barred her, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes well by the time you're done here you _will_ know who I am and where I'm from. Watch it _Princess_, I have my eye on you," she spat as she pushed past Usagi, her face twisted in a sneer.

Usagi's fists hardened.

"Small Lady do not worry yourself with her kind. Come, let us rest," Pluto comforted as she gently nudged Usagi forward.

_I haven't stayed here one night and already I want to go home._

Usagi released a heavy sigh, her footsteps slow and heavy.

**::X:X::**

Her eyes were wide open as she lay in the warmth and comfort of the bed, her mind reeling from the events of that evening.

_I want to go home._

Her eyes prickled as she turned on her side to face the trio of moons that shone, illuminating her long pink locks and pale face.

_How beautiful._

As she closed her eyes she thought of many things. Her parents, the Senshi, Pluto (who had been taken by Seiko to the Senshi quarters of the Palace despite her attempts at trying to keep her friend with her), they all came and went.

The surroundings were unfamiliar but she knew if she wanted to make her parents proud she would have to come through no matter who or what came in her way.

She frowned as she remembered the confrontation with the other princess.

No doubt she would be seeing her the following day at the meals and in class.

She lay once more on her back as her frown slowly became a wistful smile.

_Do not worry Kaede, I will not forget your name. _

**::X:X:: **

Closing the door to Usagi's room, Pluto followed the quaint lady silently where the sound of their footsteps were all that was shared between them.

"I must apologize for the walk Sailor Pluto but we do not allow senshi to stay with the nobles. Also your arrival was unprecedented leaving us with little time to find you a proper room …"

Pluto grimaced.

"I am sure that what you have for me will be fine," Pluto answered simply, noting with amazement the wonderful scenery that they walked alongside, for the halls were open and with the moons' strong illumination the entire citadel beyond the palace walls was drenched with silver light. The effect was enchanting.

"Good evening Lady Seiko, what brings you here around these parts?"

The deep voice caught Pluto's attention as the pair came to a halt.

"My Lord, I am showing Princess Usagi's companion to her room."

Although Pluto's eyes were averted she could sense the power of the man that stood before them.

"Princess Usagi? Then I take it that you must be Sailor Pluto."

When the voice called upon her Pluto bit her lip, her eyes rising slowly to meet the steady brown gaze that held her face.

"Sailor Pluto," he spoke as he bowed.

Pluto straightened as she saluted, the only response that came into her quickly deteriorating mind.

She turned red as a deep laugh sounded.

"Is that how the Senshi from Crystal Tokyo greet their nobles? How amusing," the man smiled.

His face was illuminated, his features handsome in the light, his dark blue-black hair glittering as he bowed once more.

Seiko glanced at Pluto with a small smile before returning her eyes to the male.

"Do forgive me Sailor Pluto for my rudeness, I am Hikaru," he introduced with a smile that seemed to make Pluto turn an even deeper shade of red.

"I am honoured," she murmured as she bowed.

Seiko's eyes lowered.

"Well I best be on my way to my own chambers. I do hope you enjoy your stay here Sailor Pluto. Perhaps we will see more of each other in the future then," he spoke as he bowed once more before moving past them.

"Let us continue," Seiko murmured as she began on her way once more.

Pluto followed dutifully, her mind intrigued by the encounter.

"He is Queen Celestin's older brother, Lord Hikaru," Seiko spoke, as if reading the senshi's mind.

Pluto looked up, her eyes widening.

"He is the eldest of the two but this Kingdom was always destined to be in the hands of his younger sister. The eldest female in the royal family here is the one who attains the throne, not a male. It has been custom for over thousands of years," Seiko continued as the pair turned one last corner before coming to a halt once more.

Pluto's eyes moved along the wide hallway with its marble floor and walls that were closed in. The hall was illuminated by torches that lined the walls, the light flickering, casting shadows that danced along the floor.

"This is the Senshi Headquarters. The elite Senshi stay here, your room is at the far end Sailor Pluto," Seiko spoke as they both moved forward.

When they arrived at her door Pluto could not help but stroke the enchanting wooden door that glittered in the torchlight.

"Wood bound by stardust," Seiko murmured as she bowed deeply.

"Do not worry you are permitted to visit Princess Usagi when you want however you are not to spend the night anywhere in the eastern wing, senshi sleep here, in the west wing of the palace. Your maid will be with you in the morning. Until breakfast," she spoke as she departed slowly.

Pluto turned as she went to open the door.

_I suppose it could be worse._

With a sigh she entered.

**::X:X::**

"Morning Princess! Enjoy your first night? No doubt you probably cried yourself to sleep." 

The cold remark was ignored as Usagi sat still, the five seats between her and Kaede unfortunately remaining unoccupied.

Kaede laughed aloud, almost tipping the jug of milk before her as her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

Eyes wide she reached for the jug, her laugh ceased.

"Careful Kaede, your milk is about to spill," a new voice noted.

"Good morning beautiful Usagi! How marvellous you look this morning!" the same voice added.

Usagi smiled despite herself.

"Forgotten my name already? Do not worry, I forgive you. I am Ka-"

"Kakuei- you are Kakuei. I do not forget the name of a friend," Usagi murmured.

Kakuei grinned widely.

"How kind of you your Highness! I am humbl-"

"Now you've done it, his head is going to expand, look it's almost as big as our moon Gladiola!" another spoke, coming to Usagi's other side.

The female smiled at her, her green eyes warm.

"Good morning Mei," Usagi greeted with a smile.

Mei nodded pleasantly.

"I am _very_ impressed Usagi. It took Kakuei over there a good week to realize that my name was not actually Lei but Mei," she murmured as Kakuei blushed.

Usagi giggled as she reached for the yoghurt.

"The Palace here is very beautiful and very spacious," she complemented.

Kakuei nodded as he opted for the muesli.

"Yes it is isn't it? You will get used to it Usa," he murmured.

Mei nodded.

"Are you looking forward to etiquette class this morning?"

Usagi choked as Kakuei slapped her back.

"Kakuei!" Mei snapped as she punched his arm.

Usagi coughed as she smiled.

"No he was only trying to help … what do you mean we have etiquette class this morning? Are you serious?"

Mei nodded soberly as she sipped her orange juice.

"Indeed, you best be prepa-"

A short, sharp bell sounded in the hall.

"Class time!" Kakuei cried as he stood, holding his hand out to Usagi who took it with a blank face.

"Don't worry, it is not _that_bad Usa, you will be fine," Mei added as she joined them.

"Come, you don't want to be late for your first class now do you?"

**::X:X::**

Pluto's eyes followed Usagi out of the dining hall, noting the chiming bell.

She stood alone behind the blue and silver drapes that decorated the hall, smiling slightly as the small lady disappeared entirely from view.

"You eat breakfast at the _table _Pluto not hiding here by the drapes," a familiar voice murmured.

Pluto's eyes widened as she moved the drapes to see a familiar looking male hidden completely from view of those eating.

"My Lord," she stammered as she bowed, knowing better than to salute him again.

"She told you? Forget the title my dear Pluto, Hikaru will do just fine," he responded offhandedly as Pluto's eyes lowered.

"Why are you not eating breakfast? Does the food not meet your standard?" he mused as Pluto turned scarlet.

"I am not hungry," she murmured as she turned away from him.

"Am I that detestable to be around?" he asked softly as Pluto paused, her green locks falling across her face to shield her blazing cheeks.

"You belong out there, I belong here, in the shadows. I am not accustomed to being around so many people … I am used to being alone for that is what is required of me as the Gatekeeper of Time. If not for the Small Lady I would have never been allowed to leave my post," she explained as she turned back to him with a shy smile.

"No one deserves to be alone," Hikaru murmured.

Pluto turned away indefinitely this time.

"It is not a question of whether I deserve to be alone or not, in fact it is not a question at all. It is my destiny and I am happy to accept and fulfil it," she spoke.

"You should not underestimate yourself. Any man would be willing to spend an eternity guarding the Gate of Time if it meant an eternity with a charming senshi as yourself," Hikaru spoke as he bowed.

"Well I will not keep you, good day my lady," he said as he straightened, leaving in the direction he had appeared in, still hidden from view of those eating.

Shaking her head as if shaking some sort of spell Pluto departed also, her mind reeling.

Their stay would be interesting indeed.

**::X:X::**

**A/N:** okay, I have to admit, crap ending to a not so good chapter, I'm just trying to introduce the important characters and it's harder than what I expected …

Oh well, thanks again reviewers and PLEASE review again … any ideas throw them in and I'll see what I can do!!  
Much love,

Sapphira


	3. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me so PLEASE don't SUE!!! Churr!!

**Review Thanks:**

**little princess of mercury: **I'm happy that you like my story! This idea has been playing in my head for a while now … I'm not quite sure how I though of it … but this is how it came out … if that makes sense … I hope you like this chapter!

**Tommy Oliver Brachio Black: **Hey buddy! Yeah I'm sorry about the email address thing … no I hadn't changed my email, but I think that was at the time when it was down, so I sincerely apologize! Thanks once more for the positive feedback … are you still writing AAMLs? Hope to hear from you again soon!

**Kisshu's Kawaii Inu:** hey friend! Thanks for the comment, gald you like it! I hope to hear from you again!!

**Emi-Chan: **Hey! I'm glad you like the idea friend! And as for the reviews as long as I get 1 for each chapter I am content to continue the story!! Yeah I've been looking for an opportunity to attack the school … I don't know, we'll see how it goes! Thanks for the review!

**callisito: **thanks for the positivity!! Yeah I've got some ideas in mind for the couplings and stuff and we'll see how it unfolds lol so far it looks to be going your way with regards to Pluto! Keep reading and I hope you review again!

**akasailorsea: **thank you for your positive feedback, and I'm glad you like the characters … I am rather hasty though at introducing new characters … don't worry there are only a couple more that need to be introduced after this chapter but we'll seer how that goes … thanks again!

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn: **thanks for the feedback, but I have to ask, your mother names you after Hotaru? That's cool!! I'm glad you like the story! I hope you like this chapter … :)

Without further ado, the third chapter! (Hope y'all like it!!)

Chapter 3: The Prophecy

Usagi's head remained lowered as her pink locks fell across her burning cheeks.

"Lady Chikako perhaps Usagi does not know the answer?" Kaede's voice sounded smugly from behind, the embarrassment making Usagi all the more mute.

"Well then does any one else in the class know the name of the Ancient Senshi from which all senshi and galactic kingdoms originate from?" Lady Chikako, the teacher, said aloud

Usagi closed her eyes to the classroom, shutting out the warmth of the sun that seeped through the windows to the left of the room, illuminating the blue marble floor beneath her sequined slippers.

_I hate school! Why do I have to be here?_

"The Ancients are known as The Elite Soldiers," a cool male voice answered.

Usagi sighed inwardly, trying her utmost to keep herself from crying.

What did history have to do with etiquette?

Reluctantly opening her eyes she lifted her head, eyeing Kakuei who sat alongside her.

Catching her eye he smiled warmly, giving her a thumbs up.

Usagi smiled thankfully, taking in a deep breath as she did so, looking over the hundred or so students in the class.

Each student had their own table with paper and pens already provided, each table with a gold plaque with the name of the student inscribed.

Usagi's brow furrowed as she looked to the teacher.

Where was Mei?

"Good Shigeru, you are correct, the Ancient Senshi or the first senshi in the Universe were known as The Elite Soldiers. Now can anyone name any of them?" Lady Chikako continued as she eyed the classroom with her dark eyes, pacing the room.

The class remained silent, even the male known as Shigeru.

The attractive teacher grimaced as she ran her hand through her short green locks.

"I am glad you have all read your materials!" she sighed aloud as the class shifted nervously.

No doubt they all believed this class to be Etiquette not History.

"Believe it or not but the Elite Soldiers were only five in number with simple names. Sailor Starlight, Sailor Moonlight, Sailor Sunlight, Sailor Firelight and Sailor Sealight."

Lady Chikako paused as the class continued to look at her, suddenly intrigued.

Even Usagi was now interested

She had never heard of the origins of the senshi and their respective kingdoms.

"These ladies were not sisters by blood, but by oath they were bound to one another. Nobody knows exactly where the ladies themselves were from but what we know for sure is that without those five ladies none of us would be senshi!" Lady Chikako concluded as she looked to the sunlight outside.

"You see I have absolutely no doubt that the initial thought in the minds of these ladies was the vast Galaxy," Lady Chikako shared as she paused a moment, taking the time to look over the entire class in a sweeping gaze.

"They knew that their duty was to protect the Milky Way from any threat or evil that came, yet even they knew that five would not be enough. These first senshi were incredibly gifted with powers beyond our comprehension … powers so great that they were even able to see into the future, into our present," she continued with a small smile.

"No doubt they must have realized that if this part of the galaxy was to put up a viable defence against any enemies from the outside, they would have to _share_ their power and knowledge. Thus sparked the, _senshilisation _of this part of the galaxy I suppose you could say!"

The class was silent.

The wind moved restlessly outside, beyond the classroom but neither student nor teacher was paying much attention, especially Usagi who stared at the teacher, _wanting_ to hear more.

"The five senshi split up and went to all corners of the Milky, gifting their power and knowledge to all those they came across. Those chosen by these Ancients to carry their power became senshi in their own right. These ladies can be traced to the most Ancient of Kingdoms, for example Starlight is the origin of the Kinmoku Kingdom ..."

Usagi's brow furrowed.

_Kinmoku, Kinmoku ... where have I heard that name?_

"Crystal Tokyo itself is an Ancient Kingdom, its origins linked with Sailor Moonlight who gifted her power to a human whose daughters would grow to forge a great kingdom. Centauri was visited by Sunlight and her knowledge was passed onto those found there and the same was done by Firelight who founded the Scarlet Lights."

Usagi's eyes widened.

_Sailor Moonlight?_

"Once they had gifted their knowledge to those they could the Ancients re-grouped to form one last Kingdom for which each of them would be responsible. It was here also that the Ancients realized the disappearance of their comrade Sailor Sealight. To this day no one knows of what happened to her. The four remaining however founded the Celestial Kingdom, they all ruled equally. However it would be Moonlight's daughter, Celeste, who would rise to become the first Queen. Thus the Celestial Kingdom and all the Ancient Kingdoms were born."

Usagi continued to watch the teacher, taken in by the story of their origins. She genuinely did not want the class to end.

Lady Chikako moved to the centre of the class, bowing deeply in her white and green kimono.

"Class is dismissed for today, good day students!"

Without hesitation the rest of the class all stood, filing out of the room, leaving only Usagi and Kakuei.

Moving over to her desk Kakuei held out his hand to Usagi, his face set with a frown.

"Lady Chikako is not our usual etiquette teacher, she teaches history. Lady Akemi usually takes etiquette. She's probably sick," he reasoned as Usagi took his hand, nodding in response.

"I actually enjoyed that lesson," Usagi murmured as she gathered her papers.

Kakuei shrugged as he rubbed his chin.

"It could have been better …"

"Where was Mei? I thought she came in with us," Usagi spoke as the pair left the room.

Kakuei shrugged thoughtfully.

"Yes she always does this disappearing act on us ..."

"Usagi, Kakuei!"

They both turned on command, seeing the elegant Mei move to them from the opposite direction.

"Where di-"

"I am so very hungry! Come, the lunch bell is about to ring!" she interrupted, smiling at the two of them as she pushed past them to lead the way to the dining hall.

Looking at one another both Kakuei and Usagi shrugged, following their strangely eager friend without word.

**::X:X::**

His silver eyes scanned the document for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"This doesn't make sense …" he muttered as he continued to study the brown coloured parchment that was mounted in a silver frame.

The document was on a marble pillar that one saw upon entering the palace library.

What Prince Shigeru was concerned about was not the document itself but more what the words spoke of.

_Starlight, Firelight_

_Sunlight, Moonlight_

_Sisters of the Galaxy_

_Daughters of Time_

_Your children will rise_

_To fight she who seeks_

_To destroy your glory_

_Your slumbering power will awaken_

_And stir in the hearts of your children_

_There the war will begin_

Shigeru's eyes lowered.

_Perhaps I was wrong to believe that I could solve the Ancient prophecy …_

He studied his glassy reflection at his feet, feeling miniscule in the huge library.

Scarlet carpet paths led to different floors of the five-storied library.

Rows and rows off bookcases aligned themselves before him.

The sight was dizzying.

"There is something about this Prophecy that I am missing, but what is it?" he muttered as he turned to leave.

"I _will_ find out," he vowed.

**::X:X::**

The afternoon moved swiftly into the evening uneventfully for Usagi who found herself out on the balcony of her rooms.

The trio of moons were scattered amongst the billions of stars that illuminated the black cloak of night.

The sight pained Usagi.

In Crystal Tokyo she knew every star and its placing and every constellation. Here there was nothing to recognize, nothing to name.

"Your Highness you have a visitor," Seiko murmured from behind her.

Turning Usagi waited, hoping Pluto had returned for yet another visit (despite knowing the senshi had just left her chambers).

Instead she saw that it was a more built figure dressed in black pants and a white shirt.

"Good evening Usagi, I came to see how you were," the familiar voice spoke as he came to join her on the balcony.

Usagi smiled.

"Well that was nice of you Kakuei," she responded as she turned her gaze back to the night sky above the pair.

"Also I was slight bored," he added with grin as he too admired the scenery.

Usagi's expression became pensive as she turned her attention onto Kakuei.

"Are you honestly here for a bride Kaku?" she asked quietly.

Kakuei laughed as he turned to her, his brown eyes dancing.

"Unfortunately so my lady. You see the Celestial Court is where all the finest princesses in our part of the galaxy come to be educated. My parents feel that I will find my partner here, after all that was where my own parents met each other," he explained.

Usagi's brow furrowed as she bit her thumb.

"Do not bite your thumb Usagi, it is very un-ladylike," Kakuei murmured as he pulled the offending hand away from Usagi's lips.

Usagi's eyes widened.

Kakuei laughed.

"I may seem like an idiot at times Usa but what you do not know is that I correct even _Mei's_ own lacking etiquette when I need to. I will do the same for you. Here, my dear, appearance and standing are what matter. Forget your power and your gifts. However great your kingdom is you must never forget that people are always watching _you _Usa, _you_," Kakuei spoke as he took her hand.

"Other nobles like Kaede come from powerful families. You've seen her parading around the court like she's the queen of the Eternal Palace…"

"Are you telling me that I have to become like her Kakuei? Because if you ar-"

"I would not dare ask you to change anything about yourself for the _galaxy_ my dear. What I am asking you to do is to become more aware of people like her. They search for faults, and unfortunately any faults they find they will immediately look down on your kingdom. People like Kaede are jealous, after all we all know that Crystal Tokyo is Celestial Kingdom's sister kingdom," he added as he kissed her hand.

"Usagi I will help you in any manner I can. As soon as I heard news of your coming I knew Kaede would be on to you quick, and even you can see that she is," he spoke as he released her hand.

Usagi smiled widely, a smile that she genuinely meant.

"I am so very glad that I found friends like you and Mei here," she whispered fiercely.

Kakuei bowed deeply.

"I am humbled that y-"

"Black Sea Tempest!"

The strong voice penetrated the air around them and looking up both could see the looming darkness.

Both Usagi and Kakuei sensed the powerful attack but both knew that they were in no state to stop it.

"Usagi…" Kakuei called as he pulled her into his arms, facing his back toward the attack.

His hold was too strong for her to fight.

In Kakuei's arms Usagi braced herself.

**::X:X::**

A/N: just a quick note! Thanks to all you reviewers! Your feedback has been kind and encouraging for me … I'm sorry about the anti-climax but please review again! Much love to you all!

Sapphira

p.s: I promise to feature more of Pluto in the next chapter ... I just thought that I'd already given you guys enough info to try and take in ... if that makes sense ... THANKS!!


	4. Of Sunlight and Sealight

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me so PLEASE do not sue!!! THANK YOU!!

**Review Replies:**

**Tommy Oliver Brachio Black: **I'm glad you're still pokeshipping:) No doubt I'll be looking to write another AAMRN some time in the near future hopefully … I'll be sure to check your fic out as soon as I can! Thanks again for the support!

**Eternal Emi-Chan: **I'm glad you like the ideas I have going … I hope you like this chappy!!

**akasailorsea: **I won't give any details away and YES a Sailor Sea(light)!! I had run out of ideas for names so I thought Firelight and Sealight were good enough … I hope you like this chapter friend!

**Kaleeky Louwa: **you're not a dork friend! Yeah, as far as attacks go that was pretty obvious …. nothing like the direct approach (as Jupiter says!) Thanks for the support!

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn: **thanks for the compliment friend … you're making me blush! Yeah, sorry for the late update!! I hope you'll read again!

**callisito: **thanks for the support … I hope Kaku is okay too … :) we'll see! Don't want to be a spoil sport now … thanks for the review!

Here's the next chapter … we'll see how it goes!

Chapter 4: Of Sunlight and Sealight

Mei stood on her balcony, her face pensive.

She hadn't seen Usagi or Kakuei that evening at dinner (very unlike Kakuei who _never_ missed a meal) and she was beginning to get worried.

Her eyes lifted to the night sky, seeking comfort from the planets and stars she knew so well.

Hidden in the air however, there was something that she could sense, something looming that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Whatever it was it stirred something deep inside her.

Whatever it was was coming.

And then the screaming began.

Mei turned to run into her chamber, her ladies-in-waiting filing into her main bedroom.

"What … what's going on?" Mei wondered aloud as the ladies huddled themselves together.

"Your Highness, pardon my intrusion but there has been an attack on the palace. You must come with me now," a cool voice commanded.

The speaker emerged from the masses of people that filed past her door, Mei recognizing her immediately as being Celestial Sailor Emerald.

"Emera-"

"Not now Mei, it will have to wait. You, ladies, make yourselves useful and show the Princess to the throne room," Emerald commanded as the stiff ladies reluctantly moved into action.

"Bu-"

"You will be fine. Now go," Emerald spoke as she swiftly moved them all out of the room.

Mei left on silent feet.

Whatever it was that she felt was here, it was present.

The presence made her shiver.

She only hoped that Usagi and Kakuei were fine.

**::X:X::**

Usagi held her breath.

The attack carried a cold blast that rattled her very being.

She wanted to transform, she wanted to do _something_.

She could not let her friend sacrifice himself for her, she just couldn't.

"Usagi, do not worry about me," he murmured in her ear, as if reading her thoughts.

Usagi had to smile.

She was facing death but she was smiling.

She waited for the attack to come.

Daring to peer over Kakuei's shoulder she looked, seeing a black tornado coming for them.

Her eyes widened.

Her vision was lost as a bright light engulfed the pair.

Instead of the cold and pain she was expecting, she felt a warmth, a surge of power.

What was going on?

**::X:X::**

Queen Celestin was impassive as she remained in her own bedchambers.

_I was foolish to believe that this day would never come._

"Celestin!"

Barging through her door four ladies surrounded the queen, whose face was cool, her eyes unreadable.

"All the students have been taken into the throne room. The senshi have begun to count the students and royals. What are we to do now?" Celestial Sailor Ruby asked.

Emerald, Ruby, Topaz and Sapphire all watched their leader intently.

Celestin met their gazes equally.

"We will do nothing," she responded simply as she stood, leading them all into her study.

Her study was lavish.

The room itself, the walls, floor and roof looked as though it did not exist for they were all designed to mirror the celestial body that surrounded their kingdom. The entire room was designed to be like the galaxy, the chamber a blue-black cloak scattered with many twinkling lights and small moons. The effect was enchanting.

"You all know of the story of the Ancients. You all know about Sealight and her disappearance. You all know of the Prophecy and you would have all figured out that it speaks of Sealight," Celestin began as she kept her back to them.

"In my opinion the Prophecy seems incomplete," Sapphire spoke.

Celestin bowed her head with a small smile.

"You would be right Sapphire, it is incomplete, for a reason," she murmured.

The four females looked at one another, each sharing looks of bewilderment and surprise.

Celestin _never_ spoke of the Prophecy. No matter how many times the four of them had tried she would either ignore them or not reply.

"What do you mean?" Topaz asked tentatively.

"The Prophecy was written upon the deathbed of the four Ancients. They were born together and their oath would be incomplete if they did not die together. They knew of their coming deaths but also knew of the threat that was to come to the future kingdom."

"So this Prophecy was a warning?" Emerald asked.

Celestin turned finally, her eyes lowered.

"Yes. The reason it remains incomplete is because even then the result of the looming war was not evident. The victor was not obvious. That was what my mother told me. I personally believe that the end remains unwritten because the future can be changed, it can be altered. Our destinies can be changed, we need only be willing to make the change," Celestin concluded as she met their gazes.

"There is something I need to show your four," Celestin murmured as she moved past them to a hidden door.

Upon opening the door another room could be seen vividly against the galactic scenery behind them.

The five females moved into the room, Emerald looking at her comrades with hard eyes.

They should be out there fighting whatever threat there was, not standing around getting a history lesson.

"Emerald we are safe," Celestin spoke as she stood in the centre of the empty white- marbled room.

At the flourish of a hand five objects appeared before them.

They were five weapons.

The first weapon was a long golden sceptre with a sun crowning the weapon. The second was a silver bow with a quiver of arrows. The third was a sword with an ivory hilt. The fourth item was a red spear. The last set of weaponry was a set of blue daggers.

The weaponry was stunning, the power radiating from them so strong the senshi found it difficult to stand in the room.

"What _are _they?" Sapphire breathed, unable to move in closer to inspect the marvellous objects.

"They are the weapons of the five Ancients, _including _Sailor Sealight," Celestin explained as she glanced at the weaponry herself.

"It was said that the Ancients would one day rise again and that the first sign of their resurrection would be the reappearance of their weapons," Celestin continued as she looked to her soldiers who were entranced by the weaponry.

"Are you saying that the Ancients themselves are going to rise again?" Topaz asked incredulously as she tore her gaze away from the objects to question their queen.

"It will be a resurrection of sorts I believe, we will just have to wait and see," Celestin responded.

"Meanwhile our palace is under attack and only our senshi-in-training are the only ones bothering to _do _something about it," Emerald reminded.

As Celestin opened her mouth she was forced to close it again.

Upon re-inspecting the weapons she saw that one was gone.

Apollo's Sceptre.

**::X:X::**

Mei moved along the empty corridor seamlessly, her skirts ruffling as she fought to order her muddled thoughts.

_Where is Kaku? Where is Usagi?_

Moving into the east wing Mei went directly to Usagi's room which was easy enough to find.

It was the only room with its door closed.

The marble shone brilliantly in the moonlight as Mei flung the door open, her eyes moving forward directly to the open doors that led to the balcony.

Mei's eyes narrowed in the moonlight.

She could see two shadows, one floating in the night sky and one shadow huddled.

As the curtains flew up Mei saw that the single shadow she believed to be standing on the balcony were actually two figures locked in an embrace.

The presence she'd felt earlier was stronger in Usagi's room than anywhere else.

The darkness was almost unbearable.

There the bright light appeared, engulfing the balcony in a blanket that Mei's eyes could not penetrate.

In the light she could feel a tremendous power and warmth.

All Mei knew was that she was now safe.

**::X:X::**

"What's going on?" Usagi muttered as within the light a figure dressed in white and gold emerged.

Her hair was golden, falling unbound to her waist, her bright blue eyes moving to stare Usagi directly in the eye.

Her uniform was one that Usagi could not recognize.

The strange female wore a strapless white top while her skirt was gold. Gold silk lined the female's top. On her forehead was a small circle with four lines pointing from the golden shape, like a four pointed sun.

She turned away from Usagi to the attacking senshi whose face was shadowed in the bright light of the three moons.

"You will not hurt my son," she said simply, her beautiful voice so strong that Usagi stumbled backwards.

"In the name of this Kingdom and of Helios and Apollo you shall be punished," she announced as she threw her arms open as yet another light began to form before her.

An object appeared, something Usagi guessed to be a weapon.

"You do not scare me Ancient. You are but a ghost," the opposing senshi snapped.

"Usagi we should probably go, while we have the chance," Kakuei whispered as he tore his gaze away from the stunning soldier to look Usagi in the eye.

"What if sh-"

"She won't need our help, I assure you. Now come," Kakuei spoke as he nudged Usagi into her room.

Despite herself Usagi had to stop and turn.

She _had_ to see the outcome of the battle.

"Usa-"

Without turning Usagi lifted her hand up.

"Seal of Helios!" the female cried as she pointed her weapon at the other senshi, a golden light erupting from the sceptre to engulf the opponent who screamed.

"You will never be able to defeat the Obsidian Sea Army! We are coming!" she screamed as the light wrapped itself around her, her screams muffled by the awesome attack.

The enemy gone, the golden female turned once more, her eyes moving past Usagi to rest on Kakuei.

"My son, my power is yours. You will know how to use it when the time comes," she said softly as her tall frame began to fade in a soft light.

"Bu-"

She smiled once as she turned away and began to walk into the evening sky where the stars seemed to part to allow the Ancient to walk through.

Kakuei watched the sky for a long time after she had left as if searching for a sign.

In his pocket, however, lay a small golden key.

What he did not know was what trouble that one gift would bring.

**::X:X::**

_The palace was cold, the throne room was cold._

_Everything was cold._

_But what could she say? She was the one who created it, her Obsidian Palace._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a single figure running into her shadowed throne room._

_Only the single light of a far away moon shone into her black world through ab adjacent window._

_Sealight's gaze remained firmly on that moon. _

_That moon was one of the moons that surrounded the Celestial Kingdom._

_"Your Highness I bring news ..." the messenger began._

_"Then speak!"_

_"One of our soldiers was kil-"_

_"Of course she was killed, idiot. I can sense the presence of my four sisters. I know for a fact that Sunlight was the one who killed my soldier. Never mind Captain, never mind. I want you to dispatch five more. Sunlight's power has been gifted to her chosen. We need only to initiate attack on their Kingdom and the others will follow suit. Once all those fools have gifted their power to someone we will make our move and obliterate the holders of the Ancient Weapons. With that power in my hand the entire galaxy will crumble at my wrath," Sealight laughed as the soldier remained kneeled._

_"Come, there is just so much to do!" Sealight smirked as she stood._

_She had been waiting for this opportunity for a long time._

_Finally, it had come._

**::X:X::**

A/N: Hello friends!

Apologies about the late update … I had a law assignment due today at 5pm (that I got in March that I started this morning …) and I submitted it at 4.51pm! Hurrah! I apologise for the boring chapter here … I had A LOT on my mind this week but next week I PROMISE it shall be better!

Please review again friends!!

With love,

Sapphira


	5. Sunlight in the Making

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me so PLEASE don't SUE!! Tenjewberrymuch:)

**Review Thanks:**

**Meeh-san: **yeah, that prophecy _was_ a bit obvious … :) anywho I'm glad you like the story … I hope to see your review again!

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn: **about those answers … hmmm … good questions:) I can tell you one thing, you'll have to go on wondering for this chapter (SORRY!!) but I PROMISE to shed some light on Sealight's past in the next chapter … thanks again for being nice to me:)

**Tommy Oliver Brachio Black: **wow! I bet it will be kinda difficult writing it … then again maybe not seeing as you will both have to collaborate well with eachother in order to maintain the flow … I have been checking out your stories but I just haven't had enough time to review them … (I'm using University money here, they don't know though …) so yes … I hope to check out this one, it'll be interesting no doubt … thanks again for the review:)

**akasailorsea: **gee you know how to make someone blush don't you!! Thanks for the kind words (seriously!!) I hope you like this chapter … yes … :)

**Eternal Emi-Chan: **I'm sorry you wasted your time looking to see if I updated … I feel bad now … :( anywho as for the pairings I have a small-ish idea that you will find out _eventually_ … but for now it'll just have to be secret … I'm glad you still like my story, still, lol! Please review again friend … :)

Everyone deserves a smilie face today!!

Anywho, onward Chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: Sunlight in the Making**

Classes for that entire week had been cancelled and the Kingdom was clearly on guard.

Night and day senshi patrolled the halls and any conspicuous outings late at night or early in the morning were treated suspiciously.

The beauty and luxury of the palace was a façade for Usagi who felt imprisoned in her rooms, despite its vast size.

She was allowed no visitors and even Pluto was not permitted to see her whenever.

Their visits were now restricted to once a day, a few hours in the afternoon, something she could not bear.

It felt as though Pluto was not even there with her. Being restricted to her rooms was as good as being imprisoned.

Their meals were now bought to their rooms by their maids, where they were now being forced to eat alone as well.

Usagi stood from her seat on her bed as she moved to the windows.

Her shapeless nightgown brushed the smooth floor as she walked silently, her face devoid of any particular expression.

Her long pink locks floated unbound around her waist, her ruby coloured eyes clouded as she cast her mind back to two nights before.

The spectacle she had seen, the female that had saved both her and Kaku, she had been an Ancient … an _Ancient!_

She parted the curtains, half-expecting the same female to be standing on her balcony.

The great power she had sensed had left its mark on her. Lady Chikako had alluded to their power during the Etiquette turned History lesson. Yet even Usagi's imagination could not have conjured a viable comparison to the _real_ power of the Ancients.

Whatever it was that attacked them both in the first place had a sinister power.

Yes the attacker was strong but that power had no match for the Ancient's power.

Perhaps that was why the person attacked them. Perhaps they knew that and Ancient would show herself.

But if they had anticipated the arrival of an Ancient then why did they attack at all?

Usagi released the curtain, its shadow falling across her ivory features as her gaze remained firmly on the night sky beyond.

Her eyes lowered as she went over her thoughts once more.

Who were these people and what did they want with the Palace? Did they want to kill them all or perhaps they were after their star seeds …

The questions were coming in thick and fast.

Unfortunately for Usagi she had no answers.

**::X:X::**

Mei strode quickly down the hall, her long black hair trailing like a glittering cloak, her emerald eyes glassy.

Her black kimono had been thrown on hurriedly and tied with a jade coloured sash. Beneath the robe she wore nothing but her undergarments seeing no need for the under robe.

Pausing, her charcoal coloured locks rested against her back, unable to be differentiated from her clothing.

She was in the southern wing of the palace, the part of the palace that was completely dedicated to the History of the Milky Way and the Celestial Palace. Here was where the library was located but even Mei knew better than to go there.

No, she would go to the abandoned chamber.

Stuffed beneath her robe was parchment that held her theories on the attack on the palace.

Furthermore, they held the words of the Prophecy, the Prophecy she had learned since birth.

Turning one last corner she thanked her constellation that she was yet to be caught by senshi, or even worse her father.

This part of the palace was the oldest. The entire southern wing of the Eternal Palace was, by itself, the Celestial Palace. Over the centuries the Queens of their time built upon it to have it become what it was now.

Mei held her breath as she came to the end of the hall, turning silently on the silver floor to face the door that would lead to the only room in that hallway.

Resting her hand on the door she waited for it to recognize her.

Her hand aglow, the door opened.

**::X:X::**

"My Lady I w-"

"Prince Kakuei you know the orders, no person is to leave their room without permission from the Queen or any Senshi who are in charge. If you are found in the hallways one more time you _will_ be sent home!" the in-training senshi barked as she slammed his door closed.

Kakuei released a heavy sigh as he rolled his eyes, turning to return into his chambers.

Upon entering his room he headed straight for his bedside table, where, pulling the drawer open, he pulled out one of his textbooks.

Seating himself on his bed he opened the book directly to the middle pages.

On the left-hand side of the book lay the golden key in the hands of the pages that had been cut out to house the special trinket.

Kaku stroked the key, knowing that that very object held the power of the Ancient that appeared to him.

She had said that he would eventually find out how to use her power.

He hoped that he would find out in time how to execute the power, in time to fight off whatever it was that was after the Celestial Palace.

As he went to close the book, the key began to glow.

Kaku's brown eyes widened as he removed the key from its place.

The key's glow brightened as he stood and began to move towards the door.

Opening the door of his sleeping chamber Kaku headed straight for the door that would lead him out into the main hallway.

He stood behind the door as he gripped the key in the palm of his hand.

The prompt was obvious; the key was leading him somewhere.

_Sunlight be with me._

He took in a deep breath as he flung the door open.

Stepping out swiftly he seemed somewhat relieved to find that no one was there.

He returned his gaze back to the key and its glow.

_There's no going back now…_

**::X:X::**

"Mei!"

Mei entered the room silently, her eyes firmly on the male in who sat the large mahogany table that took up the majority of the room in the chamber.

Filled bookcases lined all four walls of the room yet the high roof and the shining chandelier above them added a feel of sophistication, almost serving as a reminder of the luxury they were living in.

The male stood erectly, his silver-coloured eyes meeting Mei's gaze equally.

"What are you doing here?" Mei demanded as her brow furrowed.

"I have my own business to attend to … I could ask you the same question," he replied coolly as he hurried to sweep together the parchment he had been writing on.

"I would have thought that you were keeping _Kaede_ company, particularly in tumultuous times like these Shigeru," Mei responded with a fake smile as she retreated toward the door.

"No doubt you would probably _wish_ I were there Mei but alas I am not and you find me here in the secret chamber in the south wing, is that such a crime?" Shigeru replied as Mei straightened.

"Well excused me for the rude interruption then _Prince_ Shigeru. As you were," Mei responded in a hiss as she curtseyed before turning to leave the chamber.

"Mei wait. You cannot travel along the halls, you know very well of the danger that is cur-"

"I am quite capable of transforming and protecting myself Sh-"

"If my assumption was correct and that was one of Sealight's henchmen-or women who had come after Usagi and Kakuei, then you will not have a chance against them," he said simply as he rolled his parchment up, sliding them under one arm.

Standing he came over to where Mei stood by the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mei demanded as she turned to glare him in the eyes.

Unfortunately for Mei she had forgotten how beautiful his eyes really were, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she forced herself to look straight ahead.

"The Ancients were an unbeatable force and one of their greatest abilities was that of _negating_ the power of other senshi other than themselves. This was one of the reasons why they were so prominent in not only the Milky Way but in the entire Galaxy," Shigeru explained as he slipped his arm through Mei's without request.

"Well well well, this little boy has done his homework!"

Both Mei and Shigeru looked ahead to see three identical females glaring at the pair of them.

All three were dressed in the generic senshi outfits. Their skirts were black, as were the scarves on their shoulders and the bows on their chests. They were black boots with their outfits, the only item of colour on them being the bright blue button that held their bows together on their chests.

All three females had a black plaited pigtails with dark eyes.

The trio smiled as they began to approach them, their faces contorted into an expression of hate and distaste.

"So much for increasing your security! We came across _nobody_ in the halls. Tonight you will die," one spoke as both Shigeru and Mei moved backwards.

"Do not be so adamant ladies. Tonight you will meet your match and I know you know who I am talking of!" Shigeru responded as he straightened.

The three snorted.

Mei stared despairingly at Shigeru searching for any clue to what he was doing.

He would not meet her eyes.

_I hope he knows what he is doing…_

**::X:X::**

Kaku followed the light of the key religiously, its blinking light becoming increasing stronger as he headed south.

"Kaku!"

Kaku straightened momentarily as he tore his gaze away from the guiding light to glance backward.

A familiar figure came to him quickly.

"Usagi? What are you doing out? You shoul-"

"And what, may I ask, are _you_ doing?" she whispered as she came to his side.

Kaku closed his mouth firmly as he looked down at the key.

"Well come quickly, I don't have time to explain," Kaku murmured as they went on their way.

"What are you following Kaku?" Usagi asked as they moved quickly, as if hurrying along the halls.

"The light," he said simply as he rounded yet another corner.

"What light?"

"The light coming from the key," he responded, his brow furrowed as they moved deeper and deeper into territory that had been, before that moment, unexplored by Kaku.

"SHIGERU!"

The sharp scream drew the pair of them into a running frenzy along the hall as they both witnessed the bright flash coming from around the corner.

Coming to a halt the pair stopped to see three figures before them. Beyond those females were a couple on the ground.

"MEI!" Usagi screamed as she went to approach them, halted by the trio of females who turned to greet them both.

"Look, the boy holds Sunlight's Key," one female noted as they began to advance upon Kaku, ignoring Usagi completely.

Usagi glanced from Kaku to Mei who was kneeled on the floor with Shigeru in her arms.

Mei's watering eyes lifted to meet Usagi's gaze squarely.

"Kaku, Usa, Kaku!" commanded as Usagi turned to see Kakuei cornered down the far hall.

"Moon C-"

"Usagi your transformation will not work, those Ladies negate your transformation …" Mei interrupted in a cry that made Usagi jump.

"Well how am I supposed to save him?" Usagi demanded as she turned to face the three senshi whose backs were to her.

"Hey, weaklings! That's right … you three! HEY!!" Usagi screamed as she pulled both her slippers off, hurling them at the three.

The trio turned, their faces dark.

"You will regret that you pint-sized air-headed _PRINCESS!_" one snapped as she pointed a black fingernail at her.

"USAGI!" Kaku called from behind the ladies.

Usagi's eyes narrowed.

Kakuei looked down at his hands at the key, the root of the problem.

_If it's the key they want than it will be the key they will get…_

As Kaku went to open his mouth to draw their attention away from Usagi to the key he was about to throw, the memory of Sunlight came back.

_My son, my power is yours. You will know how to use it when the time comes…_

Kaku's eyes widened as he held the key up.

"I in the name of Helios, the Sun, and Apollo, all light, I grant you Usagi Sunlight's power and might!" Kakuei commanded as the key began to float before him in a pool of light that seemed to deter the three females.

"I accept! Helios Fire Ignite!"

Usagi felt the light encompass her entire being, her figure disappearing in the ribbons of light that surrounded her.

"In the name of the Elite Soldiers, I, Sailor Sunlight, will punish you!" Usagi proclaimed as the light around her faded.

The entire hall was silent.

**::X:X::**

**A/N: ** Hello friends! Thank you for all your reviews!!! I apologize, once more, for the late update of the previous chapter, but just for you guys I wrote this chappie just this evening and I am now about to post it!! (well, my friends are drinking tonight … as always, so I've locked myself away to be safe from all the commotion!! It's not really working … :P)

Anywho please review again,

As always,

Lady Sapphira


	6. A Palace in Turmoil

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me so PLEASE DO NOT SUE!! Thank you!! 

**Review Replies:**

**akasailorsea: **thanks for the support friend!! wowzers, I wish I could give you a cookie in real life … look, I owe you a cookie! Thanks a lot!!

**Eternal Emi-Chan: **Hello! How are ye?? lol anyways YES she still can transform into her normal senshi self and YES she has new attacks, but as the story goes on youll see her power is only temporary… and as for Helios … he can be single if you want him to be … he won't be for a while yet though!! Well thanks for your review, hope to see you again!!

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn: **Yeah, she should be Moonlight (technically) but as the story goes on she may just be able to be Moonlight … or even Starlight!! Alright, that's enough!! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!!

**Tommy Oliver Brachio Black: **Thanks for the support … your story is becoming very interesting … AAML FOR LIFE!! ;) Oh, I hope you like this Chapter by the way!! See you soon!

Bring on number 6!

**Chapter 6: A Palace in Turmoil**

She shone gloriously. Her uniform was similar to Sunlight's own uniform, with a strapless white top couple with a golden skirt. The top was lined with gold but her chest was without a ribbon. In its place, however, lay a light pink button that sat precisely in between her bosom. On the lower back of her skirt however lay a huge light pink ribbon. Her white boots snaked up her legs to rest just below her knees but her arms were bare of any gloves of any sort.

Usagi felt different as she touched her forehead, making out what felt like a four-pointed sun.

_I never thought I'd see the day when I became a senshi of the Sun…_

"You do not scare us!" the trio cried as they straightened themselves.

Usagi pointed at them as her eyes narrowed.

The three females laughed as they began to rise in the air.

"We, the Obsidian Soldiers, fight in honour of our Queen and of her cause. You will regret the moment you decided to fight against us."

"Star Sealight Formation!" they proclaimed as they conjured a strong blast of wind that encompassed the trio.

They began a low chant that Usagi could not quite make out as within the tunnel of air the three joined hands.

"Black Sea Thunder!" the female in the middle suddenly cried as she threw her arms before her, pointing towards Usagi.

"Black Sea Lightening!" another responded.

"Black Sea Ice!" the last concluded as the three attacks merged to form one as they headed straight for Usagi.

"Hand of Apollo!" Usagi cried as she opened her hand to summon the same sceptre Sunlight had used when she had seen her.

The sceptre formed in her hand, Usagi's fist tightened around it as she bought it around her in a circular motion, leaving a golden light where the sceptre had travel.

The same golden light materialized, rising above Usagi's head to move before her, acting as a shield.

As her shield appeared in front of her, their attack made contact.

Usagi winced as she fought to hold the sceptre with both hands, the sceptre that held the power of her shield.

_They are much stronger than what I thought …_

**::X:X::**

Sealight's bright blue eyes narrowed as she peered into the cauldron filled with sapphire coloured liquid.

Within its depths lay a vision of the battle that was taking place between her Obsidian Army and the girl who had been gifted Sunlight's power.

_That silly little strumpet does not even know of the full power she holds! What mediocrity! She is not worthy of that gift! No one is!_

Sealight stood silently as she moved past her cauldron, along the glassy floor to the window nearby that viewed the Celestial Kingdom.

Long ago she had been separated from her so-called sisters in the name of sharing their power and knowledge to further protect the galaxy from any evil. In the most basic of terms the idea of it all was 'the more senshi the merrier'.

Sealight scowled as she remembered her own journey, one that took her to the far outskirts of the Milky Way. Those whom she found to apparently gift her power to? They were incompetent of anything. Why did she, Sealight, have to _gift_ her power when she, by far, more competent than all those she came across?

_I knew better than to tell my sisters that I refused to give my power away. I am much more than all of them! When I reached those isolated places they worshipped me like a Goddess, something which I rightly believe in myself. My sisters would never understand the power that we all held in the way I did. With this power we could have ruled the universe! But when I did return to them, they banished me. They did not want to know of my wonderful plan-to enslave the incompetent universe and have ourselves as queens!_

_No, they sealed me away in a comet and banished me to the nether-ends of the galaxy, believing I would not return._

_Yet here I am, the last living, breathing Ancient, the only Ancient with intellect._

_The only Ancient with the great vision of ruling the entire Galactic Empire!_

_I am capable of destroying the works of my sisters as I am now, but with their power I will be unstoppable!_

Sealight smiled.

_Do not fail me now, soldiers!_

**::X:X::**

"I … can't … hold … on!!" Usagi cried as the attack on her strengthened ten-fold.

"Hephaestus' Spear!"

From somewhere behind her Usagi felt a heat being summoned, then hurled into the air, passing over her in the form of a lit spear.

The mysterious attack served to deflect the immense blast, sending it into the air and straight into the ceiling.

"You will be crushed by your own foolishness," the Obsidian Soldiers laughed as a dark light circled them.

Dust began to rain down as thundering noises from above sounded.

"_Usagi?_ You can't possibly be parading as Sunlight!?"

Usagi's brow furrowed as the female who sent the earlier attack appeared at her side, incensed.

Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, her amethyst eyes glassy.

"Forget it, _I _will deal with this!" she snapped as she marched her red boots forward.

Dressed similarly to Usagi, the newcomer wore a strapless white costume topped in red, coupled with a red skirt. The button on her chest was orange, the same colour as the large bow that sat on her lower back.

"In the name of the Elite Soldiers, I, Sailor Firelight, will punish you!"

Usagi's eyes widened as she stared at the girl.

_Not … not Kaede!_

A small clump fell and shattered by her boot and tracing its path upwards Usagi saw the collapsing ceiling.

"Forget th-"

"_Another _Ancient? It must be our lucky day!" the trio laughed as they began to spin in their circle of darkness.

"Twin Fire Furore!" Kaede cried as she threw her arms before her, summoning fire that circled her bare arms before releasing itself into the air, the two strands of fire becoming one as they hurtled straight for the trio.

"You are useless! Because you do not understand the gravity of the power you have, you can _never _execute it properly!" one of the females laughed as the tunnel of fire stopped short of the trio, vanishing into nothing.

Kaede gaped as she clenched her fists.

"How _dare_ you question my ABILITY!!" Kaede cried as she began to rise into the air.

"Kaede!" Usagi cried as a piece of the ceiling fell for Kaede, who remained unaware.

"Solar Inferno!" Usagi announced as she raised her arms into the air, forming a bright ball of light laced with lightening.

With one hand she bought it to her chest, bringing her free arm to point at the target as she threw the ball with all her might, obliterating the marble into dust.

The sheer force of Usagi's attack triggered the complete collapse of the ceiling.

"Your foolish attack has sealed your fate!" the Obsidian trio chimed as they began to rise into the open air that was promised beyond the falling marble.

_They can't get away!_

**::X:X::**

Mei carefully shifted Shigeru's still body, watching his chest rise and fall slowly.

"Even if I cannot transform in the presence of an Ancient, I _must_ do something …!" she muttered as she looked up to the cracking ceiling above them.

They would die if they didn't move…

Looking from Usagi, Kaede and beyond them Kakuei to Shigeru Mei knew better than to try anything silly.

What mattered now was that she got Shigeru somewhere safe.

"Do not fear child, your friends will be fine."

The melodic voice was warm, calling Mei to turn to see who the speaker was.

A beautiful female smiled at her, her eyes calming her.

She shone in a silver glow, dressed in strapless costume that was completely silver, including the skirt. The bow on her chest was white, as was the bow on her lower back. The costume itself was complemented by simple white coloured high heels and white hand gloves.

"Keep my son safe and leave the rest to me," she murmured as she turned in time to witness the entire ceiling fall in on all those who waited, whether expectantly or unexpectantly, below.

All the marble froze in midair, each piece glowing silver, as if charmed under the power of the female Mei did not know.

"You, return to the darkness from which you came. You have no right here!" she cried as she summoned the pieces she had stopped in mid air to the three females in their circle.

"If you think that you ca-"

"QUIET!" the lady cried as the marble collected itself on the trio.

Their darkness laced the marble, searching for somewhere to break through.

"Think again," she laughed as she raised her arms into the air.

"Stardust Spell!" she cried as she sent sparkling dust to the little comet-like shape, the dust binding the marble with a convincing seal.

She smiled as she posed.

"In the name of this Kingdom and of Astraeus, you will be punished!" she announced as she threw her arm forward to point at the ball.

Opening her palm she raised the ball high into the air.

"Sunlight and Firelight, finish it!" she demanded as Usagi and Kaede looked at one another.

"DO IT!" she repeated as the pair nodded.

"Blazing…" Kaede began as she pointed her long spear at the glowing ball that held the enemy.

"…DAWN!" Usagi concluded as she pointed her sceptre in the same direction.

Both sent blazing attacks, Usagi's a golden blast, Kaede's a scarlet fire.

Upon meeting the ball the attacks sent the sealed enemy into the galaxy where, above the palace, the comet-like ball exploded in a bright light.

As the light faded slowly Mei could not help but stare at the awesome power displayed not only by Usagi and Kaede but of the mysterious lady who was already beginning to disappear.

"Who are…"

She smiled as she looked past Mei to Shigeru who still had not stirred.

"Look after my son, for my power is his," she stated simply as she faded into the silver light of the evening.

Mei blinked once or twice, half-expecting her to re-appear.

Mei looked to Kaede and Usagi who were both back to their normal selves.

_What just happened?_

**::X:X::**

Usagi released a huge yawn as she stretched, puling open her curtains to allow the warm rays to burn her drowsy eyes.

"My lady your breakfast is waiting for you in your combat room," Seiko announced discreetly as she remained bowed.

"Thank you Seiko, I will be there in a few moments, "she responded as Seiko straightened, exiting her bedchamber.

It had been a week since the attack that stirred the entire palace.

Many of the princes and princesses had left already, their respective parents demanding their return.

Usagi wondered why it was that her own family was yet to contact her, for Pluto had contacted them about the danger present in the Celestial Kingdom.

Even Queen Celestin herself had suggested that the Palace and Kingdom be evacuated, leaving only her senshi and herself.

_But I cannot leave … not after transforming into Sunlight … can I?_

Usagi sighed as she walked away from the window, headed for the combat room that had now become her permanent dining room, set for two.

The thought made her smile.

At least out of all this mess Pluto had been "assigned" to her to be her protector for whenever she was to leave her rooms.

If her memory served her correct, the southern wing where she had found herself in battle was now completely closed off and made out of bounds.

"Chibi-Usa hurry along now, your breakfast is getting cold," Pluto advised from their table lathered with food.

The sight, surprisingly for both females, failed to stir her.

Usagi sat duly without touching any of the food.

"What is wrong Chibi-Usa?" Pluto asked, her eyes soft.

"I am scared that I will have to go home."

Pluto's eyes widened momentarily before she smiled.

"I knew you would want to stay, I know very well that it is not in your blood to flee from where your help would be needed the most," Pluto mused as she leant forward.

Usagi looked down at her lap, twiddling her fingers.

_No one, apart from those who were there, knows that I transformed using the power of an Ancient … what would Pluto say?_

Usagi raised her eyes to meet the level gaze of her companion and friend.

"Pluto … after that last attack I don't think I _can_ leave," Usagi said aloud.

Pluto smiled widely once more.

"No, of course not Usa-"

"I don't think you understand Pluto … I _can't_."

Pluto sat back in silence as Usagi took in a deep breath.

"As you know Mei and Shigeru were attacked in the Southern Wing by the same people that attacked Kaku and I in my room …"

Pluto nodded, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Yes well Shigeru was hurt trying to protect Mei and they would have gotten her too if it wasn't for Kaku, whom I followed when he passed my room… anywho long story short Kaku granted me permission to use the Key of the Ancient Sailor Sunlight to transform into … well … Sunlight," Usagi blurted, immediately shutting her mouth.

Pluto could only stare openly at the princess, her mind reeling.

_Yes, I remember vaguely the story of the origins of us senshi, all senshis have heard the story of the Ancients … but this? Usagi using the power of an Ancient?_

Pluto's eyes lowered.

If what she said was true then she couldn't possibly leave, not if was chosen to use the power of the Ancients.

Usagi's eyes remained on Pluto's pensive face, releasing a sigh of relief as Pluto slowly smiled.

"I must say after the initial shock I am not in the least bit surprised Chibi-Usa. I can think of no one more deserving that could carry the power of the Ancients," she said as Usagi grinned.

"Thank you Pluto," she whispered, her voice full of emotion.

Pluto nodded.

_But what will your parents think once they know? They already want you to go home as soon as possible but after this new piece of information, I now realize that you cannot leave…_

Pluto watched her help herself to every single item on the table, seemingly back to her normal self as she ate.

_I will at least let her enjoy this meal before we talk further._

Agreeing with herself Pluto helped herself to a piece of fruit.

**::X:X::**

_She cannot possibly be one of the Ancient Keepers!_

Kaede stood before her mirror, her amethyst eyes narrowing at her own reflection as she saw herself phase into the _real_ Firelight that had appeared to her in her room on their very first night at the palace, after her encounter with Usagi.

_You are my daughter and my power is yours. But I must warn you, your heart is weak and easy to influence. You must not forget that you carry my power and with it the Ancient Power that founded your Kingdom. If you try to do anything that is out of line with what we, the Elite, stand for, you will perish. You simply must learn to open your heart and work with all those who are chosen by my sisters. You are nothing without each other._

Kaede glared as she punched the mirror, cracks forming around her red fist.

_I have to learn how to work with her, but how can I when I HATE her??_

**::X:X::**

Shigeru sat alone in his room holding the silver key to his cheek, feeling the humming warmth of its power.

Sunlight peered past his transparent curtains, warming the cold marble floor with its comforting light.

Shigeru stood from his bed as he slipped the key into his pocket.

_If this really is Starlight's gift then I simply cannot leave, no matter what they say._

"That would then, therefore, mean that you would have to tell them," he muttered to himself as he straightened his suit.

Glancing quickly in the mirror his silver coloured eyes were more defined against his somewhat tanned features and coal-black hair.

"Shigeru your breakfast is ready," one of the senshi called.

Without word he turned, passing the brunette female to enter into his combat room where his food waited undoubtedly along with the other two senshi that had only just arrived that day to escort him home.

_I have to tell them … I have to! If I don't tell them they will surely take me home, unless I have a valid reason._

Shigeru smiled.

_And I do, _he reminded himself as he touched the key in his blazer pocket.

"Sit Shige and eat, we have a long journey ahead!" a silver-haired female probed as they nodded at the empty seat.

Nodding he sat, smiling at each on e of the three ladies seated before him.

"I .. I have something to tell you, all three of you," he began as he took in a deep breath.

_How will they take it?_

**::X:X::**

**A/N: **Yay .. end of this chapter!! Thanks for reading friends and review again, I want to know what you think so far …

Tenjewberrymuch!! ;)

Lady Sapphira


	7. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me and I do not make any attempt at all to try and claim it as my own work. Thank you!

**Review Thanks:**

**Sparkiling Moon Phoenix: **Thank you very much for the kindness … although I hope you will continue liking this story after this chapter … I'm so very stressed it probably isn't too good … just warning you … aaaahhh!! Can you _feel _my stress?? Anywho, all I really wanted to say was thank you and I hope to see you review again!!

**Tommy Oliver Brachio Black: **I wish you lived in NZ!! I would soooo send you a cookie or something! Thank you for your continual support!! From your silent reader … (I hope you've updated!)

**Eternal Emi-Chan: **I am SOOOOO VERY SORRY I wasn't able to fulfill your wish in this chapter, but do not worry, you will see him VERY SOON!! I PROMISE!! I hope you can hold on until then!! Thanks again friend!

A general thank you to the reviewers and readers!!

And so, without further ado, I present to you

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Visitors**

Shigeru took in a deep breath as he lowered his eyes.

"If it has anything to do with that Kaede girl then do not waste your breath, we already know," the silver-haired senshi interrupted, sipping her juice coolly.

Shigeru's eye widened as he looked to up meet the green eyes of she who spoke.

She smirked.

Shigeru reddened.

"Excuse me? What I am about to tell you has absolutely nothing to do with Princess Kaede …"

"Well from what we have heard from her we would expect your news to be so," the brunette spoke with a small smile.

"Kaede? When did you see her?" Shigeru demanded, sidetracked from the true topic of his news.

"We passed her chamber on our way here. She tells us that you two have been discussing a possible alliance between our kingdoms in the form of a marriage," the dark haired senshi, the leader of the trio, responded.

"Is this true?" the brunette asked.

Shigeru shook his napkin, dabbing his untainted lips lightly with closed eyes.

"As I said before, what I intended to tell you before had nothing to do with Kaede but if you insist …" he began as he lowered the napkin, opening his eyes.

"I have yet to find a bride here and while I _am_ here my main priority is to become educated with the history of the universe. My bride will come in the form of my true love, I need only find her," he concluded as his eyes softened.

_And I think I have, but I'm still not sure …_

The captain senshi watched Shigeru's handsome face.

_He is still young and handsome. Any princess would be more than willing to make him theirs; I only hope that for the sake of the Kingdom he finds the right one …_

"Well Shige if that was not your intended message then what is it? I am intrigued now," the silver-haired female spoke as she straightened.

Shigeru nodded as he reached into his pocket for the little trinket that lay there.

_How to tell them that the Ancient Sailor Starlight, the founder of our Kingdom, has gifted me with her power in which I can therefore not go home until what I have destined to do is fulfilled …_

Shigeru grimaced.

_What I just thought sounded good…_

Nodding to himself Shigeru returned his attention to the senshi.

"I cannot leave the Celestial Kingdom …"

**::X:X::**

Hikaru moved quickly down the empty halls.

Sunlight seeped in through the open hallway where, beyond the Palace gates, the Citadel lay still. It was a stark contrast to the week before when the attacks on the Palace sparked a mass evacuation of the entire planet.

Safe with some of their allies, the citizens of the planet would return once the threat, whatever that was, was eliminated.

Turning a corner sharply with his mid reeling Hikaru paused outside the large wooden door with silver engravings in a descriptive language, and ancient one. In fact it was the subject of one of the legends that surrounded the Palace.

It was said that the inscriptions are written for the eyes of the One who will find and awaken the sealed power of the sleeping one.

_Whatever that means _Hikaru thought as he knocked once on the door.

"Enter Hikaru," came the melodic voice as the door swung open.

Hikaru entered silently, his eyes adjusting quickly to the bright light that bathed his sister.

Her fiery locks fell unbound to her waist, her golden eyes closed as she let the sunlights warm her cool ivory features.

"Every one has been evacuated; the Palace is empty of everyone but some students who will be leaving soon and a handful of servants. Our 1000 strong senshi army, however, are still in the west wing as they should be," Hikaru informed as he looked around the surprisingly bland room.

The marble floor glittered in the vast room, igniting the room in a warmth that drenched the walls.

He looked automatically to his right where, mounted upon the wall was a large portrait of the five Ancients.

He had made it a habit to visit her sister the least as possible in her rooms.

He had not been into the Queen's chamber since his mother's death.

To be quite honest he could not quite stand the Palace itself, the Palace that his wife had once loved so much.

Hikaru's fist tightened.

"Hikaru I feel I know who our enemy is," Celestin advised as she looked to her brother who looked back, loosening his fist.

"Who?" he demanded simply.

"Sailor Sealight."

The words made his gaze intensify upon his sister as he processed the information.

"Cele-"

"Brother before you try and tell me that it is not possible for an _Ancient_ to be our enemy I must remind you of what we were raised upon! Our mother would give birth to the child from whom the Promise would come. For centuries we have known that there was the possibility of Sealight returning to haunt us all, after all she did not take the exile from the Kingdom lightly," Celestin explained as her brother continued to listen in silence.

"If what you say is true, how are we supposed to convince all the senshi that our enemy is an _Ancient? _This makes your job difficult sister, particularly when they believe that Sealight simply vanished into the galaxy. They do not know the history of how she actually returned with the intention of ruling the galaxy and how she was sealed and sent to the nether-ends of the Galaxy …"

Celestin pursed her lips as she turned away from her brother, closing her eyes against the warmth of the sunlight's rays.

"They do not need to know about that Hikaru. They are my soldiers, my rule and word is law. I will tell them of our enemy when the time is right," she spoke.

"And what time would that be Celestin? Once she attacks and obliterates you?" Hikaru demanded.

Celestin stiffened.

"Hikaru you know the Prophecy as well as I do and already it is being fulfilled. The weapons kept in the Secret Chamber have all begun to disappear and you know what that means."

Hikaru looked to his hands as he clenched his fists once more.

_Of course I know. The only time the weapons disappeared was when they had been summoned to battle, which therefore means …_

"They're … they're _awake_?" Hikaru yelped.

Celestin smiled as she shook her head, her fiery locks bouncing as she did so.

"Not the Ancients themselves, their _power_. Somewhere out there are people who bear the power of the Ancients."

Hikaru closed his eyes as he lowered his hands.

"If that is so, sister, then I only hope that their power awakens in time to stop this threat," Hikaru murmured.

Celestin nodded.

"Have you made preparations then for your daughter?" Celestin asked softly as she turned to him once more.

Hikaru met her eyes.

"She refuses to leave us Celestin, you should know that," he responded.

Celestin's eyes softened as she smiled.

"Well Hikaru I do not want to see her leave but she is the future of this Kingdom, without her the Celestial Kingdom cannot go on," she reminded.

Hikaru shook his head.

"You talk as though we are to die tomorrow! Celestin Sealight's threat may be real but we still do not know for sure whether it is her or not … it could be anyone!"

Celestin frowned slightly.

"Then why is it that every time there is an attack on this palace her set of daggers in the Secret Chamber glow? They glow only when their possessor is near. That was what I experienced with Sunlight's sceptre before that disappeared. It glowed, as if sensing the owner nearby. I dread the day I return to that very chamber and I find those daggers are gone …"

Hikaru lowered his eyes.

Could the enemy really be Sailor Sealight?

**::X:X::**

Mei's eyes widened as she closed the book she read.

The library was completely silent, where even the slightest sound, like the sound of her shaking knees, was echoed for what seemed to be miles.

_I know what must be done …_

Nodding once to herself she stood, headed for the exit, her mind reeling.

_Now to devise a plan …._

**::X:X::**

"That breakfast was absolutely delicious!" Usagi grinned as she pushed her empty plate away.

Pluto nodded as she lowered her eyes.

"Usagi we have to talk …"

Greeted by a sharp knock on the door, Pluto stood, her brow furrowed.

_I made it clear to Seiko that I did not want any interruptions …_

"Who is it?" she called as she stood by the door, her hand on the handle.

The reply was yet another knock.

Pluto opened the door swiftly, her glaring expression softening almost immediately as she stared at who stood at the door.

Usagi almost fell out of her chair as she stood, her ruby eyes wide.

"MAMA!!"

Pluto blinked several times as she grinned.

"Bu- I thought …"

Venus waved.

"Hey Pluto, missed us?" she grinned as Usagi flew into Serenity's arms, both pairs of eyes watering as they embraced.

"I've missed you too Usagi," she whispered as she held her for a moment longer.

All the Inner Senshi piled into the room with wide grins.

"Wow! Her room is bigger than _mine!_" Mars cried enviously as she looked around.

For Usagi, however, the happiness she felt could not be fathomed by words.

Instead of speaking, she simply cried.

**::X:X::**

Shigeru strode down the halls, the three senshi following him in a pensive silence.

_I am not quite sure how I am supposed to show them the place I received the key when we are banned from that area of the castle …_

As a scream sounded from the opposite direction, all four turned instinctively, hurtling to their left from which the cry sounded.

"Do not resist little girl, tell us, where do we find those who hold the power of the Ancients?"

Shigeru skidded to a halt as he glanced outside into the gardens to see Mei surrounded by five females identical to those who had attacked them a week or so earlier.

"MEI!!"

The female looked to him, her eyes narrowed as she threw her arms up in defence.

_She knows she cannot transform …_

Shigeru looked around for any sign of his senshi only to find them no where in sight.

Shigeru felt a warmth at his side and slipping his hand into his pocket he felt it hum.

_If Kakuei can do it, I can also, no?_

Pulling out the key he threw it into the air, watching it glow as he smirked.

"In the name of Astraeus, the Titan of Stars, I grant you, Mei, Starlight's power!"

Mei's eyes widened as a tunnel of light came for her.

"I accept! Astraeus Fire IGNITE!" she commanded as she disappeared into a hurricane of light.

Shigeru watched in total amazement as Mei appeared, transformed.

Her uniform was similar to Sunlight's uniform, with a strapless white top coupled with a silver skirt. The top was lined with silver, her chest without a ribbon. In its place lay a blue button that sat precisely in between her bosom. On the lower back of her skirt however lay a huge blue ribbon. While her heels were blue, her arms bore long gloves that ended at her elbow while her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"In the name of the Elite Soldiers, you shall be punished!" she announced as she looked forward.

"Is _that_ the power you spoke of?" the voice of one of his mother's senshi sounded.

Shigeru nodded absently.

"Help her please!" he requested as she nodded, calling the other two to follow her out.

_Where is Usagi and Kakuei? We need help!_

Shigeru lifted his eyes to the light blue sky.

Somehow he knew his assistance was on its way.

He only hoped they would arrive soon.

**::X:X::**

**A/N: **Sorry about the late update!! I have SOOOO many assignments this week (it is my last week of this semester at Uni) and I'm sorta struggling … please review and I simply APOLOGIZE for the content there, no doubt you can probably read my stress … oh well, enough babbling!!

Much love!!

Lady Sapphira


	8. Old Friends

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, so PLEASE do not SUE!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!

**Review Thanks:**

**Sparkling Moon Phoenix**Don't mention it! I just like to let reviewers know that I do, actually _care_ about the reviews I receive!! Thanks again … you only have two more years? You're lucky! I have four-five left after this … I'm just a smart cookie aren't I:) Oh well, thanks again for the review!

**Tommy Oliver Brachio Black**I'm glad you've updated!! Alright as soon as this has been finished typing with I'm off to check it out … I'm glad you liked the chapter by the way!! I thought it was about time Usagi had some "family" around:) Alright, hope you like the next one friend!

**Champion of Justice**Yeah I have feeling that my story is not really related to the summary I have given, but apparently everyone on fanfiction lack summarising skills … I don't think so, I honestly think that I just suck full stop! Any who thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this next chapter!

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn: **Thank you thank you thank you!! I'm glad you're still liking the story … I hope you'll get to liking this chapter as well mate! Thanks again!

**Dark Angels Child: **heya buddy! Thanks for the heads on the rushing thing … it's an issue for me in this story particularly just because there is so much detail that's needed but I'm a bit too rushed/busy to put it all in … I hope the next few chapters will be slightly better! Thanks again for the review and hope to see you once more!

**Eternal Emi-Chan: **don't be sorry for being at camp love, it's cool! I wish I still went to camp … lol anyways he's still lurking in the shadows, _somewhere_ … not this chapter but perhaps we'll see him in the next instalment? We'll just have to see! Thanks again for the review, ja!

Roll on up:

**Chapter 8: Old Friends**

Shigeru watched the three figures fly past him with absolution in their grace.

_My mother's senshi …. My senshi … _

Shigeru looked out to the immaculate gardens, the tamed landscape in which beautiful flowers spawned and flourished. Roses grew alongside gardenias and other fragrant flowers, their sweet scent forever present in the Palace Gardens.

At the centre of it all, however, on the marble-stoned courtyard stood the five opposing senshi up against Mei in the form of Starlight.

Large marble pillars rose into the sky, these pillars placed in a sequential pattern around the grey coloured courtyard, a pattern that made out a star.

That courtyard had been there since Sunlight reigned as the first Celestial Queen.

Shigeru shook his head as he returned his gaze to his senshi, all of whom were almost at the battle ground.

_I hope that they will be able to help Starlight … _

Shigeru's eyes widened.

_How can they help Starlight if they cannot retain their powers in the presence of an Ancient?_

"WAIT! COME BACK!" Shigeru shouted, his knuckles white as he grasped onto the railing of the balcony on which he stood.

The three females dressed in black leather paused momentarily in mid-air as they all turned back.

"COME BACK!" he repeated as a stray blast from the Obsidian senshi barely missed the stationary trio.

The leader of the trio locked eyes with the Prince, her thoughts slightly muddled.

_Why does he want us to retr-_

Her blue eyes widened as she looked down at her shaking hands and to the courtyard beyond that was some hundred feet below.

"Our power …" the brunette began at her side as she glanced over to their leader. Her jewellery was beginning to fade.

"Oh no …" was all the silver-haired female could mutter before all three began to kneel to the bend of gravity.

All three were headed straight for the solid courtyard floor.

"Starlight … Starlight HELP THEM!" Shigeru cried as he pointed frantically at the quickly falling figures.

Mei risked a glance at Shigeru who seemed to be waving desperately at something to her right.

Mei's brow furrowed as she looked beyond her five opponents, her eyes narrowing in the sunlight as she fought to make out three figures headed directly for the courtyard.

_Oh no I have to help th-_

"Pay attention _Ancient_," a voice sneered as Mei turned in time to feel the full force of a black blast.

_Those senshi …_

She shut her eyes, crossing her arms before her in a pitiful attempt to halt the blast as it carried her across the courtyard, uniting her with marble pillar that cracked upon impact.

_I …_

Her thoughts faded as her limp body slid down the pillar, slumping onto the cold marble floor.

**::X:X::**

Sunlight blazed into Usagi's combat room, the rays lacing the white marble floor on which a long table was perched, laden with food and surrounded entirely by females.

Serenity sat at the head where to her left of the table sat Pluto, Jupiter and Mars. Opposing them was Usagi, Venus and Mercury, all of whom were contentedly devouring platefuls of food.

"So Usagi, how have you found your stay here?" Venus began as she took bite at her sandwich.

Usagi shrugged, unable to restrain herself from grinning.

_They have no idea how happy they have made me just now! It's just as good as home …_

Usagi's eyes lowered as she thought of her home, of Crystal Tokyo so far away.

"Well it is very different, for one I have to change clothing before every meal… the people here are nothing like the people at home, only because most of them are like me … princes and princesses," she responded as her grin faded slightly.

Serenity looked upon her daughter, her blue eyes warm.

_She misses her father …_

The mood was light in the room as the chatter continued amongst the females. For once in a very long time Usagi truly was happy.

The chatter was silenced momentarily as the seven females all paused to eat food.

The sight made all seven of them burst aloud in laughter. Even Pluto had to giggle.

Beneath their laughter, however, they all detected unfamiliar voices from somewhere nearby.

"Calm dow-"

"Where is Usagi?"

"Usagi is ins-"

"USAGI! USAGI CAN YOU HEAR ME? USAGI WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

The voices were concentrated outside the mahogany door that was shaking under the pressure of the knocker.

Usagi's brow furrowed as she stood.

"Wait Usagi, I will get it," Mars responded as she pushed her chair back, dabbing at her lips with a napkin as she moved to the door.

Without glancing backwards Mars straightened, reaching for the door handle.

Upon opening it, Mars felt a weight fall onto her, the pair falling to the ground in a muddle.

The Inners' eyes all widened.

Usagi ran forward, recognizing him immediately.

Serenity noted the boy carefully, his lazuli coloured eyes and brown hair. Her eyes remained on the pair as her daughter helped him to his feet.

"Usagi, there has been another attack on the Palace, this time in the Palace Gardens … we need your help! It's five against one …"

Usagi's brow furrowed as she met his eyes.

"And Mei is that one! Quickly, you must transform …"

Serenity straightened, sharing looks with the Inner Senshi. Pluto, however, remained placid.

_Is there something she is not telling us?_

Before her thoughts could go on any further, Serenity returned her attention to the pair only to find them already halfway out the door, led by the mysterious male.

"Now wait just a second there…" Jupiter began as she along with the rest of the table went to follow them out.

"In the name of Helios, the Sun, and Apollo, all light, I grant you Usagi, Sunlight's power and might!" he cried as Serenity noted the golden key that floated before him.

The key glowed brightly, revealing a shaft of light that beamed directly to Usagi's chest.

"I accept! Helios Fire Ignite!" she cried as she disappeared into ribbons of light that laced the entire hallway.

Serenity stood back, stunned along with her senshi as they all witnessed Usagi emerge from the light dressed completely different, in a manner that Serenity did not recognize.

"Where is my daughter?" Serenity demanded steadily as she moved forward to inspect the senshi.

She had Usagi's ruby eyes and long pink locks, but she was not Sailor Neo-Moon …

"Serenity … Serenity what is going on?" Venus cried from her side.

Serenity's brow furrowed as she turned to her friends, frowning slightly as she assessed them.

Their tiaras had all faded, as did their jewellery and their shoes. In fact, the colour of their costumes too seemed much paler.

Bare-foot and powerless the Inner Senshi looked accusingly toward the new senshi present.

"What have you done to us?" Mars demanded as she glanced over herself.

"Mars it is not me, it's the power of the Ancients! No senshi is able to keep their form in the presence of one …" Usagi began as she looked to her mother.

"So you are an Ancient using my daughter to store your power?" Serenity asked as her eyes hardened.

Usagi shook her head as she stepped to Serenity.

"Mama it is still I but in the form of Sailor Sunlight. I have been gifted with her power mama … please, can we talk about this after? Right now my friend needs my help …" Usagi murmured as she looked to the male.

"Kaku, where do we go?" Usagi asked as he jumped, straightening as he did so.

"Please forgive me your Highness but her assistance is desperately needed," Kaku spoke as he bowed.

Serenity nodded once as she bit her lip.

"I forgive you but right now you must go and help your friend if that is the case. We will come with you," Serenity decided as she glanced back at the senshi.

"Come along, we are needed," Serenity commanded as they group departed swiftly for the outer courtyard.

**::X:X::**

_How are we going to survive the fall if our powers have deserted us?_

The leader of the trio glanced at her comrades, her eyes watering as her hair flailed helplessly behind her.

_I never thought it would end like this …_

"CRIMSON RIBBON!"

Their breath was caught in their throats as the trio were bound together in mid-air at the waist.

The silver-haired female's eyes flew open as she looked around for any sight of their saviour.

Below stood a female in red and white, her long blonde hair hovering in the air as her brown eyes glowed.

"That girl … she is an Ancient too?" the brunette asked.

Landing, their feet made contact with the cool ground as their bindings dissolved, leaving the trio free.

"Than-"

The leader looked around to find her gone.

"Over there!" the brunette pointed, directing their gazes over to the far side of the courtyard where the orange ribbon of their rescuer was evident alongside the pink ribbon of who they guessed to be another Ancient.

"Come, let us return to Shigeru," the leader murmured as the trio began their retreat.

_We will only get in the way if we tried to help. I am afraid that we cannot help at all._

**::X:X::**

"Well isn't it nice that you lot have come to join the festivities! We've already managed to knock one of your other _Ancient_ friends out … who's next?" one challenged.

The five females all sneered simultaneously as they stood in a perfect line against both Usagi and Kaede.

"What happened to Mei? Where is she?" Usagi demanded, managing a sidelong glance at Kaede who remained impassive.

"Did you notice the broken pillar on your way here? You can thank Mei for that," she said simply as she began to rise into the air.

"We'll see how well you can _really _do!" Kaede teased as she threw her right arm into the air, her left arm rising half-way.

"Hephaestus' Spear!" she commanded as her eyes flew open, glowing red as fire erupted from her right palm, revealing a long spear.

"VERMILION REVENGE!" she called as the spear moved forward, landing right in front of the laughing senshi.

"It seems as though your spear fell a little short …"

Their laughter faded as the spear released five consecutive blasts, each hitting one of the opposing senshi.

"Go Sunlight!" Kaede commanded as Usagi nodded.

"Solar INFERNO!" Usagi commanded as she bought the palms of her hands together at her chest, summoning five separate balls of energy laced with lightening.

Opening her eyes her attack was released, the five Obsidian ladies releasing frantic cries as they all staggered backwards simultaneously.

"Now to finish it!" Kaede cried as she closed her eyes.

"_No…_"

Kaede paused as Usagi turned, her face lighting as Mei staggered forward.

"_I_ will finish it," she whispered hoarsely as she straightened, her white uniform tainted with spots of dirt, her bow still smouldering on her back. Her bruised complexion began to glow as she closed her eyes.

"Sword of Astraeus!" she commanded as she raised her left arm to the side, a lightening bolt cracking in the palm of her open hand to present to her the long, slender weapon.

"Seal of Astraeus!" Mei cried as she began to float in the air, bringing the sword to point toward the ground.

"Sunrise to sunset, east to west, to infinite oblivion, where evil rests! Return to where you once came!" she spoke as the sword fell to sink through the grey marble of the courtyard.

From the sword came five cracks, each of which led to one of the Obsidian senshi who attempted to run from it.

"Once his seal has been summoned you cannot escape," Mei said as the cracks rose into the air in the form of long vines that attached themselves to them.

Their screams were drowned by the glowing vines that wrapped themselves around them entirely, pulling them into the ground.

With that Mei floated back to the ground, landing on her feet only to sink to her knees, releasing a sigh as she lay in a crumpled heap on ground.

**::X:X::**

Shigeru planted his face in his hands, shaking his head as his eyes began to sting.

_It's all my fault … I told them to go out and try to help Mei when I knew that their powers would not work in the presence of an Ancient … I just wanted to help her …_

"What's wrong Shige? It looks as though someone died."

Shigeru pulled his hands away from his face, afraid the voice he'd heard was but a cruel joke.

"You're _ALIVE!_" he cried as he flew into the arms of the leading senshi, bringing the trio into a hug.

"Come now Shigeru, you know the rules about public displays of affection," the silver-haired senshi pointed with a small smile.

"I thought … I …"

Shigeru grinned as he wiped his eyes.

"What did you think?" the brunette asked softly.

Shigeru shook his head as he hugged them again.

"Nothing," Shigeru whispered.

"Shigeru, Shigeru have you seen Mei?"

Shigeru turned to glance behind him where a tall male stood, his eyes bright as he met his gaze.

"Lord Hikaru … I … the last I saw Mei was …"

Shigeru's voice cracked as he turned out to the courtyard, his eyes widening as he made out both Usagi and Kaede within a group of females, all of whom were gathered around something.

Shigeru's heart sank as he glanced at Hikaru who had suddenly become stiff.

**::X:X::**

"She is simply exhausted," Mercury concluded as finished inspecting Mei who had returned to her normal form.

Usagi released a sigh of relief as she held her friend's cold hand.

_You'll be better soon Mei, I promise._

She lay still on the marble floor, her hair a black cloak on the grey marble, her eyes closed.

"We need to get her to a bed, if we can fi-"

"Excuse me ladies, please."

The senshi all parted at the command of the deep, melodic voice.

Serenity moved aside upon command, witnessing a man move through them, his brown eyes soft as he beheld the scene before him.

"My dearest Mei … you will be fine now," he whispered as he lifted her into his arms.

From where she stood Pluto watched, her eyes slightly wide.

Usagi's eyes narrowed.

"Don't touch her!" she snapped as she latched onto her hand.

Hikaru smiled at her, his eyes dancing.

"I appreciate your help Princess Usagi but I think I m quite capable of caring for my daughter," he mused as he turned gracefully, Mei's hair moving seamlessly as he did so.

"You … you are Mei's _father?_" Kaede demanded as he glanced at her with a small smile.

"Indeed I am. I must thank all of you ladies for helping my daughter today, no doubt she will be wanting to thank you herself when she recovers … if you would excuse me," he spoke as he returned the way he had come.

Usagi shrugged as she glanced at Pluto whose eyes seemed glazed over.

"Usagi … Kaede … wait!"

Shigeru emerged from the crowd, his silver eyes warm as he regarded them both.

"Kaede … I have to thank you for saving my senshi … I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't saved them. Thank you," he murmured as he bowed before her, taking her hand and raising it to his lips.

"I f there is anything I can do for you, I would be glad to do so," he spoke as he released her hand; Kaede's cheeks a deep red.

"And as for you Usagi, you turned up right on time, as I knew you would!" he laughed as he embraced her.

All the Inner Senshi, including Pluto and Serenity watched the unlikely pair converse with one another, sharing looks with each other. They would save their questions for when they would be alone with the princess once more.

"Well I hate to break this heartfelt gathering up but I think it is safe to say that it is lunch time, no?" Kakuei interrupted.

The group became silent as they all looked in his direction, all suddenly aware of his presence.

"Your friend has a point Shigeru, we must retreat to your rooms …"

Shigeru nodded as his senshi came to his side.

What Shigeru did not notice was the sudden awkward silence between his senshi and those who had accompanied Usagi.

"Is there a problem mama?" Usagi murmured, she too noticing the tense air.

Serenity shook her head as she smiled.

"No Usagi, they are but some old friends," she grinned as the Inner Senshi all stumbled over each other, throwing themselves at the three females in an attempt to hug them all in one go.

Shigeru blinked several times.

How did _they_ know his Starlights?

**::X:X::**

**A/N: **yes well study week begins this week and I'm not going to study … cough Anywho first of all, thanks again to my reviewers and readers … honestly you guys are awesome!! Secondly review again and tell me what you thought … I understand that my story seems really rushed … even I can sense it! Hopefully in the next few chapter I'll learn to slow it down a bit, I suppose it's just the exam stress!! Oh well, better go start my law essay!

From my heart to yours, (aw, doesn't that make you warm inside!?)

Lady Sapphira.


	9. In the presence of Moonlight

Disclaimer: I do not, in any manner whatsoever, lay claim to any of the characters etc. of Sailor Moon. I own only the characters that are my own and the plot.

**A general thank you to all reviewers and readers for your continual support- you know who you are.**

**Chapter 9: In the presence of Moonlight**

"Your room is very decorative," Usagi commented as Shigeru reddened, opening the door wide.

The curtains were pulled open, the soft sunlight shining onto the blue marble floor that gleamed meticulously. The walls of his combat room were a cream colour where, on the feature wall to their left hung a large portrait of the Starlights together with Shigeru and another female who she guessed to be his mother.

Directly before them, however, lay a long wooden table covered with a black tablecloth, the places already set for four people.

"Do come in, there is plenty of room for everyone at the table. Surely Lady Chiako will not mind setting a few more places and bringing us lunch here," Shigeru announced as he stepped into the combat room, everyone following in behind.

"You still practice?" Serenity asked Star-Fighter as they moved into the room, noting the guitars and piano in the far corner of the room.

Star-Fighter shrugged slightly as she smiled softly.

"Every now and then. Shigeru wants to learn how to play the instruments so when we can we teach him, he is quite talented," she responded as they seated themselves.

Serenity nodded as she glanced at Shigeru who sat opposite them alongside Usagi.

"He looks quite talented indeed … is he …"

Star-Healer nodded as her eyes remained on the Prince.

"Yes, he is Kakyuu's son," she responded as she glanced at Serenity.

"And the girl, she is your daughter?" she asked as Serenity met her eyes with a wide smile.

"She is indeed," Serenity spoke as Star-Fighter nodded.

"She has your good looks. When Shigeru had told us about his friends he had mentioned a female by the name of Usagi … you could have imagined our surprise …" Star-Fighter said as she looked past Usagi to Star-Maker and Star-Fighter.

Both were deep in conversation with all the Inners and laughing amongst themselves as they waited for food.

"I hope Mei is alright," Usagi murmured as she fiddled her fingers.

Shigeru touched her hand as he attempted to smile.

"I am sure she will be fine, after all her father and aunt will be looking after her right now," he comforted as he turned to his side.

Both Kaede and Kakuei seemed to be talking heatedly beneath their breath, something Shigeru could not quite make out.

"We're not safe here Kaede!"

"I _know_ that Kakuei I never said we were! All I am _saying_ is that we cannot leave the Palace, not now!"

"Oh so _now_ you decide to be noble, I thought you had packed your things a week ago, _Princess_!"

"Watch your mouth _loverboy!_"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't be bitter because little _Usagi_ doesn't like you! You can do _much_ bett-"

"For your information I do not _like _Usagi in that manner, or are _you _just being bitter because _Shigeru_ doesn't like _you_? Not taking the rejection well are we?"

"Oh you would know all _about _rejection now wouldn't you?"

Shigeru shrugged as he turned back to Usagi, slightly content that perhaps he was lucky to not have heard any of what they had been debating.

Usagi's stomach grumbled at the same time as his.

Glancing at one another they each reddened, both holding their stomachs.

Serenity smiled along with Star-Fighter.

It always felt good being in the company of friends.

**::X:X::**

Hikaru closed the door on his daughter's room, moving only once the click sounded.

He strode along the corridor swiftly, his mind deeply preoccupied.

He ignored the beautiful scenery that lay at his side, taking no notice of the afternoon sunlight caressing the tamed landscape that unfolded below him. The flowers that stretched out to him lay untouched by his eyes, their scent not at all registering in his mind.

_The silence here is so eerie, so empty. The Celestial Kingdom has been reduced to a shell. The civilians are at least in a safe place and the Eternal Palace is but a lonely tomb. All that is left is the senshi, Celestin, my daughter and I, as well those who have been gifted with the Ancients' powers. If this is Sealight's work then what does she want from us? The Kingdom? What does she want?_

Hikaru turned one last corner, knowing that at the end of this very corridor he would come to his sister's chambers once more.

"Good afternoon _Lord Hikaru!_"

His inhibition and vision faded as he turned, seeing nothing more than large pools of sapphire before he was completely consumed by shadows.

**::X:X::**

Mei's eyes opened slightly as she sat up, her bare arms laced with goose bumps as she hugged herself.

Her long black hair fell across her shoulders, her large emerald eyes shifting to the sky outside.

The once blue sky was ablaze with orange, scarlet and pink hues, where far off in the distance a darker blue seemed to be tugging at the warm colours, reminding them of the fast coming evening. Beyond her floating curtains she noted the three moons of their Kingdom.

The sight made her smile.

_I am still home …_

Mei closed her eyes briefly as she took in a deep breath, throwing her covers off as she slipped out of bed. Upon making contact with the cool floor she released a sigh as she stood, her limbs still throbbing from battle earlier that day.

_I'm glad both Kaede and Usagi came to my aid … if it hadn't been for them …_

"You probably would have died."

Mei stiffened as she slowly raised her eyes to the open doors before her.

On her balcony, against the light of the drowsy sun, stood a tall, slender figure, her long hair blowing around her like a dress.

Mei straightened as she brought her arms across her frail figure.

"Calm down my daughter, it is only I."

Her head turned, her large silver eyes boring deep into her soul as she welcomed herself into the room.

"I am Sailor Moonlight and it is about time that I revealed myself, no?" she mused as she moved closer to her, Mei matching each of her advances with a stumble backwards until she finally hit her bed, falling to land in a seated position.

Her hair fell in glossy black curls that reached her breasts. Her forehead was marked with the image of a full moon, with one crescent silver and the other black. She did not wear a senshi costume like her counterparts but instead wore a long light blue dress that trailed along the ground.

"Well, Mei, I have heard _everything_ about you! You are the future of this Kingdom, the heir to the throne _and_ you are directly descended from my dear friend Sunlight … it seems destiny has seen it fit to bestow upon you yet _another_ honour!" Moonlight spoke as Mei stared.

"What do you mean _bestow upon me another honour?_" Mei asked as she straightened her posture, remembering the words of her aunt.

"_My dear even if you are at the brink of death, you must never forget your manners and duty as a lady and a princess."_

Moonlight nodded at her sudden change in attitude.

"You are perfectly correct, do not forget your posture and your composure," she added as she began to pace the room.

"You see Mei I have appeared to tell you that you have been wrongly misled not only you but your father, your aunt … everyone!"

Mei's eyes widened as she glanced at the Ancient, the very image of night.

"How do you mean? How can we have been misled?"

Moonlight paused, turning gracefully to her, her eyes moving to the sky outside that was now dark, the sun already deep in its slumber.

"There is no such thing as "the Prophecy", we did not write such a thing, neither of us four that was left behind did. Mei you must understand the complexities that come with attempting to write a prophecy … a prophecy for goodness sake! If we were to write a prophecy we would have bound the entire kingdom and _universe_ to one future, to the future we chose…"

Mei shook her head as her green eyes softened.

"The document in the library-"

"_That_ document in the library was written by Sunlight's daughter. She _thought_ she envisioned a future with a battle in it. She thought it was important and mentioned us in it. You see Mei, prophecies and prophesying are gifts for those who have been gifted to see into the future."

"But I thought you _could_ see into the future … your powers …"

Mei's words deserted her as her disbelief overwhelmed her.

_All these years, all this time, the millennia passed … we have been believing in nothing? All our worrying, stress … for nothing?_

"Yes, we were able to see into the future, not into great detail but we could see the future. You see before the Celestial Kingdom was founded, as you know, we were charged with the duty of teaching and gifting our skills and power around the Milky Way. We all did so, or at least four of us did. When we re-gathered we found that one of us had become corrupt with thoughts of superiority. We stripped her of her weapons, sealed her away and sent her to the nether-ends of the Galaxy with the hope of never having to see her again…"

Mei massaged her temples as her brow furrowed.

"We knew that she would return one day but we did not have the heart to kill her. In our minds we still believed that she would turn around and see the light again … but we moved on and did not hear anything from her until now. She is after her revenge Mei. She wants to destroy the Celestial Kingdom and all those who she believes turned against her, namely us. However in order to do so she needs to reclaim her enchanted weapons, the Daggers of Poseidon. Until she has done that she can never claim her full power and her dreams of ruling the Galaxy are but dreams."

Mei shook her head as she lifted her eyes to meet Moonlight's waiting gaze.

"Well what does that have to do with me?" she asked simply, watching Moonlight's lips curl upwards in a secretive smile.

"You see, my young Mei, in order for her to claim her weapons, all of her sisters must have claimed theirs first. They must all be present also when her daggers are returned to her, it is our protocol. It is also the reason why we still wander the Galaxy. Until Sealight returns to the light again, we can never rest and neither can she. We were summoned together and we are to move on together, it is the only way to stop her completely," Moonlight concluded as she nodded at Mei.

"I have come to reveal to you my power," she spoke as Mei went to stand.

"I cannot harbour your power … I have been deemed responsible for Starlight's gi-"

Moonlight held her hand up as she shook her head, her glossy locks bouncing as she did so.

"No Mei, there is no need for _anyone_ to possess the key to my power for it already lies dormant in someone. I gifted my power a long time ago and she still holds it. What I need for you to do is to find her and bring her here. But in order for you to do so you will have to do some _traveling_," she responded.

Mei's eyes widened as Moonlight bowed.

"Traveling?"

Before Mei could say anything more Moonlight had already faded into the evening, taking her unsuspecting self with her.

**::X:X::**

The light of the three moons slid through the curtains, sweeping an eerie gaze over the dark bedchamber. Through the curtains Usagi noted the brilliant blue-black sky, where small twinkling lights lay scattered in their masses.

"The galaxy is beautiful isn't it?" Serenity breathed at her side.

Usagi smiled as she nodded.

"Rei do you think you can move over? I'm almost falling of the bed!" Mina shouted from Usagi's other side.

"Shh! Mako is asleep!" Ami hissed at Serenity's side.

From her rocking chair Setsuna shook her head as a small smile played on her lips.

"Sestuna are you sure you do not want to join us on the bed? There is plenty of room," Usagi offered as Setsuna met her eyes.

"I am fine ChibiUsa," she assured, her eyes dancing as she watched the five heads all lay back down again.

"We should do this more often," Mina murmured as they all looked up to the white ceiling.

Usagi nodded.

"It feels like a slumber party," Ami spoke as she pulled the sheets up even further.

"Rei this is the last time I'm going to tell you! Will you move_ over_?" Mina growled as the four heads between them saw a pillow soar past them.

"Oh no you just didn't!" Rei simmered as the same pillow flew back.

"Oh yes I just did!" Mina shouted, hurling the pillow back with more force as Serenity, Usagi and Ami all sweatdropped.

"Mina I am n-"

As Rei threw the pillow back a hand shot up, grabbing the pillow and pulling it down.

"Rei move over!" Mako snapped as she rolled onto her side, her back to Mina who was pulling faces at the bickering Rei.

"And Mina, stop pulling faces! Both of you settle down, I'm trying to sleep!" Mako commanded as a silence fell over the room.

"That's better," Mako murmured as her eyes closed slowly, her breathing slowing down once more.

"I think we should all sleep now," Setsuna suggested as the Inners nodded in agreement.

"Alright, well, goodnight then," Usagi murmured as she stretched.

"Yes, goodnight everyone," Serenity responded as she closed her eyes.

"Night!" Ami, Rei and Mina responded, all three releasing simultaneous yawns, tugging at the blankets.

Usagi smiled as her own eyes closed slowly.

Tomorrow would be another day.

**::X:X::**

"I am sure the maid will give us our own rooms if we so desire," Taiki spoke as she glanced wearily at the king-sized bed.

"You three are the ones who want to be near me, are you not? Besides, all three of you can fit in that bed!" Shigeru responded as he pulled his plush seat to the side of the bed, bringing the footrest along with it.

"I am sure that other arrangements can be made for us to be …"

"Yaten the servants are all in their rooms now, especially with the current situation I will most certainly not call them from their rooms just to find you some. Now stop arguing and get settled into bed already, I am tired!" Shigeru responded firmly.

Seiya released a sigh as she sat on the bed.

"Come along now you two, it could be worse," she soothed as she glanced down at the bed.

"I am _not _sharing a bed with you t-"

Yaten paused as the three of them watched Shigeru head for the door.

"Shige, where are you going?" Seiya asked softly as her eyes softened.

"I am going to check up on a friend …" he responded as he left the room, the three hearing the door to his combat room close beyond.

"He should not be walking out there by himself Seiya and even you know it," Taiki spoke as she and Yaten looked at one another before looking to Seiya who stood with her back to them.

"I know that Taiki but I have a feeling that he does not want us to go with him. We must at least try and honour his wishes," she responded as she turned back to them with a small smile.

"If he does not return with an hour we will go and find him," she added as both Yaten and Taiki nodded their heads.

"What a surprise it was to see Neo-Queen Serenity and the Inner Senshi today," Taiki mentioned as Yaten smirked.

"No doubt _you_ were pleasantly surprised," Yaten spoke as Seiya reddened.

"That part of Seiya went when I left earth with our Queen. I am simply glad that we have had a chance to meet up with our friends again," she responded as Taiki chuckled.

"Whatever you say Seiya," she shrugged as Yaten released a heavy sigh.

"What is it Yaten?" Seiya asked as she turned to her companion who stood in a manner that exuded displeasure.

"I simply can't believe he expects us to _share_ the bed! The room is bad enough, but _this_!?"

Seiya rolled her eyes as Taiki smiled a painful smile.

"It's good to see that _some_ things still haven't changed," Taiki muttered.

**::X:X::**

Shigeru turned several corners, his brow knitted in thought.

_What is true love? Having your thoughts preoccupied by one person? Where, no matter what time of day, she is always in your mind? But what if she doesn't feel the same?_

Shigeru paused outside the dimly lit door.

Torches lined the entire hallway, casting disjointed shadows that flickered over the smooth marble of the walls.

Raising his hand he made contact with the door three times, the marble cool under his pale knuckles.

"Mei? Mei it is I, Prince Shigeru," he spoke, kicking himself mentally for the choice of words.

_Good one Shige, Mei it is I, Prince Shigeru … who says that?_

Cursing under his breath he straightened himself, knocking on her door once more.

"Mei … Mei are you asleep?"

_Strike 2 Shige, if she is asleep OF COURSE she won't answer you!_

Shigeru's shoulders sagged as he bowed his head.

_She need her rest, afterall she was the most damaged in the battle today. I can pay her a visit her tomorrow._

With that thought in mind Shigeru left her door tentatively, his steps slow and silent as he made his way back to his own room.

_Sweet dreams, Mei._

**::X:X::**

_Usagi's eyes opened slowly to the warmth of the light that overcame her._

_Her ruby eyes beheld that white scenery, everything was white, so white in fact, she could not differentiate between the material and the light._

"_It has been a long time, ChibiUsa."_

_The voice made her smile as she registered the sweet tone._

"_Helios?" she whispered as she turned, her eyes locking with a familiar brown pair._

"_HELIOS!" she cried as she ran forward, falling into his waiting arms, burying her face in his shirt as she did so._

'_ChibiUsa your dreams are troubled, why is that?" he questioned as she pulled away from him._

"_Helios I am worried about my friends and about this kingdom. I am worried about the Universe and the Galaxy … I am wor-"_

_He touched his finger to her lips, smiling softly._

"_Do not worry yourself so much. In the end you will overcome. Remember, no darkness is without light," he whispered as he stroked her cheek._

"_Helios … Helios please do not leave!" she pined as her hand began to phase through his shirt._

"_I never left ChibiUsa," he responded as his phantom lips touched hers._

_Usagi blinked once, suddenly alone in the light if not for the rose petals that began to rain upon her._

_She smiled sadly as she lifted her face to the fragrant shower._

"_Come back soon!"_

**::X:X::**

She gasped once, clutching her chest.

Her curtains were thrown wide, the light of the three moons disappearing behind a cloud, her room cast into darkness momentarily as she sat up in bed.

Her nails dug into her chest, her breathing ragged as she searched for her crystal beneath her nightgown.

Nudging the white crystal with her fingernails, she extended her fingers to grasp it. The crystal was the shape of one half of a star and pulling it off her neck she opened her palm slowly.

The crystal was beginning to turn silver.

"No ..."

The crystal changed colour only when either the crystal itself or its other half was removed from its rightful bearer.

Her brother held the other half to the Divine Star.

Her brother would _never_ carelessly leave his half anywhere. If anything it was always her, Celestin, who he would scold for being careless with her half.

Celestin's eyes widened as they began to water.

There was only one solution.

_She has him … Sealight has my brother!_

**::X:X::**

**A/N:** first off, this chapter is a bit long, I know, sorry! Secondly, thanks again for the reviews and thanks for reading too … I really appreciate your feed back and all! I'm not going to personally respond to your review on the page anymore (seeing as it just takes up room) so I've reverted to replying to them via email and stuff … so thanks to you all anyways!

Well, to avoid a huge paragraph following the story is going to be a little sidestory based on Mei as she searches for the one who bears Moonlight's power … this reading is **ENTIRELY** **OPTIONAL** and you can stop reading now if you'd like! But for those who can, browse over her adventure …. No doubt she'll be in some pretty weird situations! Wow, okay, longest A/N in the world for me, a massive feat!

Okay-doke, better leave you folk then!

Always,

Lady Sapphira

p.s: Mei's journey is _not_ the focus of this story, like I said above it is just a story on the side that I am writing for fun … and again **IT'S OPTIONAL!!**

Also (last note, promise!) her adventure will be told at the end of the next few chapters for however long her adventure/mission lasts …. Cheers!

**::X:X::**

**A Mission for Moonlight: Part I**

"Where _are_ we?" Mei whispered as she followed Moonlight's trailing dress along the red velvet floor.

They were in a long corridor that stretched on endlessly. The walls were a pale yellow with silver doors that aligned themselves along the hall evenly while above there was no ceiling, only a brilliant night sky that resembled their part of the universe.

"Do not worry about where we are now, concern yourself with your destination," Moonlight responded as she stopped at one door.

Mei's eyes shifted from her chosen door to all the neighbouring doors, attempting to spot any detail that differentiated it from the other doors.

"They are all the same in appearance, but their destinations are entirely different, now come," Moonlight murmured as she opened the door.

"_Another_ corridor?" Mei spoke as they both entered an identical hallway.

"We are here," Moonlight announced as she turned back to Mei who simply blinked.

"But we're not _anywhere_," she muttered as Moonlight's eyes narrowed.

"I can see that Mei. Now look you must find her in time to save your Kingdom. Without her you nor Sealight can do nothing. Mind you we want her because she will help _you_ when the time comes," Moonlight explained as she bowed.

"Hold on … what am I supposed to do?" Mei called as she advanced on Moonlight who was already beginning to appear transparent.

"Through one of these doors she waits … only I can't quite remember what door leads to the world she resides in …"

"WHAT!?"

Moonlight smiled as she raised her eyes to the universe that opened itself above her.

"Each door leads to a different world, you just need to find the right one, but don't worry just do the Ancients' Chant to find her. If she doesn't respond at all then you are in the wrong world … keep trying until you find her! But remember, your time is limited!"

Mei's wide emerald eyes watched the Ancient disappear into the universe, her spirit scattering itself amongst the many stars.

Mei frowned as she returned her gaze to the long corridor with countless doors.

_If I do not find her soon enough I will return and it will be too late …_

Straightening Mei strode towards the first door to her right, taking in a deep breath as she reached for the door handle.

She opened it quickly, seeing nothing but a bright light.

_No time like the present!_

With that she entered.

**::X:X::**

"What's the hold up down there?" the male growled as he pounded on his horn.

Alongside him cars lined, hovering in the air a metre off ground, their drivers, like the man, slowly becoming impatient.

His daughter rolled her eyes as she straightened her red headband, switching the car's in-car television set on.

"Welcome to the midday news! Down town all traffic has come to a a complete halt, our eye in the sky has more from the helicopter, Nigel?"

"Thank you Edward! From our position in the sky it seems that the reason for the heavy traffic jams is a female who has simply appeared in the middle of our main inter-section! She, literally, "came out of the air", according to one witness, thus causing some serious crashes resulting in heavy traffic delays. Back to you in the studio Edwar-"

"Sounds rather dodgy," she commented simply as she cast a sidelong glance in her father's direction.

"Stay here Bra, I will be back," he muttered as he opened the door, soaring into the day.

_I will fix the problem._

**::X:X::**

Mei's stood in the middle of the road, her eyes wide as blaring horns and verbal abuse sounded from all corners.

_Just do the Ancients' Chant and get out!!_

Nodding to herself Mei began to rise into the air, her eyes closing.

"Celestial Star Power Activate!" she cried she lifted her head into the air, a small star-shaped crystal falling from the heavens to land on her forehead. Upon contact with her crown the crystal exploded into ribbons of light that wrapped themselves around her before releasing her as suddenly as they had claimed her.

"Daughter to the Ancient Guardians of the Universe, I will fight against their name and the name of the Celestial Kingdom. I am Sailor Celeste," she announced as she hovered in the middle of the air.

Her uniform was a strapless silver dress that fitted her tightly. Her dress tied along her back while her arms bore long fingerless arm gloves that were the same white as her simple closed-toe heels.

Celeste raised her arms into the sky as a star shape began to appear beneath her.

_It's now or nev-_

"Who are you and why are you in the middle of the main intersection?"

Despite herself Celeste's eyes flew open, meeting a deep blue gaze.

"Who _are _you?" the black-haired male whispered as his eyes remained on the crescent moon on her forehead, noting the star that accompanied it.

"GOTEN!" his lavender-haired companion barked.

Goten reddened as he looked to Trunks.

"_Well_?" Trunks persisted as she flew back.

"It is obvious that you are not from earth …" Trunks began.

"Hey, you! Remove yourself from the intersection or I will do so _physically _myself!"

"Dad wait!" Trunks cried as Vegeta hurtled towards them.

Celeste moved sideways as Vegeta passed her to join the other three males.

"Please, if you let me do something quickly, I will go …"

Vegeta's eyes hardened as she lowered her eyes.

"_Please_," she whispered as all three reddened slightly.

"Go on then, but be quick! You're holding the traffic up!" Vegeta snapped as Celeste nodded.

She moved away from them, pausing in the middle of the intersection once more.

Raising her arms into the air she closed her eyes as a star began to form above her.

"Sunlight, Starlight, Firelight, Sealight … reveal yourself in your true light … MOONLIGHT!" Celeste cried as she looked to the star.

Four of the five points glowed, yet the last point remained darkened still.

_She is not here …_

Celeste sighed as she began to glow eerily.

"One door down … five million more to go," she whispered as she began to fade.

Looking back down at the three males she smiled as she saluted.

"I'm sorry for the hold up …"

**::X:X::**

Trunks looked to Goten who shrugged.

"That was weird," Trunks commented as Goten shrugged.

"She was pretty though," he added as the pair floated down to earth.

"About time," Vegeta growled as he flew past the two, returning to the car.

"I didn't even catch her name," Goten sighed as Trunks punched his arm.

"She wouldn't have gone for you anyway!" he laughed.

Goten frowned.

"Oh that's right, and _you_ would have had more chance, right?"

Trunks merely laughed.

**::X:X::**

Mei sighed as she slammed the door behind her.

_I have to keep moving … _

With a sigh she headed for the door opposite.

**::X:X::**


	10. A meeting with the Queen

Disclaimer: I do not, in any manner whatsoever, lay claim to any of the characters etc. of Sailor Moon. I own only the characters that are my own and the plot.

**Thank you again to the wonderful reviewers and readers! All I have to say is that I am a lucky author to have faithful people like you!**

**A Mission for Moonlight ****note: **Tsukino Kousagidoes not belong to me, neither do any of the Inner Senshi's daughters, they rightfully belong to Takeuchi Naoko as well.

**Chapter 10: A meeting with the Queen**

Usagi smiled softly as she rolled onto her side, consciously, if only a little, aware of her mother that should have been there.

Pulling the blankets around her tightly she was slightly surprised to have them come to her upon command. That entire evening passed with fierce mutterings between all of them as they fought for the same covers.

"What are they doing?"

"It looks like they're training …"

Usagi's eyes flew open to find the entire bed cold and empty.

Sitting up she released a yawn as she stretched, her bleary eyes narrowing in the warm light that shafted in through her windows where six silhouettes stood.

"Mama? Mama what's wrong?" Usagi murmured as she slipped out of bed, her feet tingling upon contact with the cool floor as she moved to join her mother.

"I am not sure ChibiUsa," she responded as Usagi peered out of the open windows.

Beyond the balcony lay the familiar looking Palace fields, as she had been told by Kakuei. Those fields were impeccably green and stretched on for miles, leading into the Royal Forest represented by the dark shadow that lurked on the edges of the very fields.

At that moment, however, the field was flooded with many figures dressed in senshi-like costumes.

There were five mass groups spread out over the entire field, each differentiated by five colours. There was one group of ladies dressed in silver, another with ladies in red with the three other groups being ladies in blue, green and the last group dressed in a light blue.

"They are the Royal Celestial Army and they are preparing for war."

All 7 females turned simultaneously to greet the bowing Lady Seiko who straightened, lowering her eyes as she did so.

"Queen Celestin requests an audience with your highness Neo-Queen Serenity," she murmured as Serenity stepped forward.

"I grant the request, where are we to meet her?"

Seiko met her eyes.

"Follow me."

**::X:X::**

Her long fiery locks were pulled back into a elegant bun, her golden eyes hard as she watched her army prepare below.

Her long peach-coloured gown fell to the floor, billowing in the warm breeze as she lifted her eyes to the sky.

"Your Highness."

Celestin turned, her eyes moving to her servant who remained bowed before her.

"Your Highness the Starlights are here."

Celestin nodded as she entered her empty combat room swiftly.

"Send them in Lady Chiako, thank you for your service," she responded as Chiako bowed once more before leaving the room, the Starlights and Shigeru entering instead.

"Welcome to the Celestial Kingdom. Forgive me for your unofficial welcome but the current situation we are currently experiencing requires my utmost attention," she greeted as the four figures aligned themselves before her.

"Do not worry your Highness, we understand," Shigeru responded, Celestin smiling in response.

"Thank you Shigeru," she said softly as her eyes softened.

_I do not want to tell him that Mei has disappeared …I do not have the heart to…_

"I have called you here for an important meeting, we need only wait for one more party," she spoke as she turned her back to them once more.

"Your Highness, Neo-Queen Serenity and her party are here."

The Starlights turned, greeting Serenity and the Inners as well as Usagi and Pluto with warm smiles, the group sharing them back.

"Thank you Lady Seiko," she murmured as the maid bowed once more before hurrying out of the room.

"Welcome Neo-Queen Serenity, I am very honoured to have you here with us at the Eternal Palace … I only wish you had come on more cordial terms rather than at an impending threat on your daughter and the galaxy," Celestin murmured as Serenity nodded once.

"Do not worry Queen Celestin, a threat on the galaxy is a threat on us all," she responded.

Celestin smiled softly as she lowered her eyes.

"It is much graver than that, I assure you," she spoke as she looked over them all.

"You see as you are all aware, the Ancients have all been awakened … well all but one," Celestin began as she turned to glance outside, looking beyond her window to the army that stirred below.

"Until the last Ancient has been found and awakened, Sealight is but a grave threat. She can do damage, but without her weapons her damage is limited. However when Moonlight _is_ finally awakened, all the Ancients must come together and whether we like it or not, Sealight _will_ have her weapons returned to her, it has been prophesied and therefore it will happen," Celestin explained as she turned back to them.

"What do you mean by _it has been prophesied_? Your Highness with all due respect, the prophecy in the li-"

"The Prophecy in the library, Shigeru, is not of great significance. It states only that the Ancients' powers will be reborn and that an impending war will be waged. That Prophecy is almost fulfilled, however there is one last Prophecy, one that has been this Kingdom's secret for a long time," Celestin interrupted as she met Shigeru's gaze evenly.

Shigeru's brow furrowed, his eyes lowering.

_All that time studying that prophecy was for nothing?_

Celestin continued to watch the young male as she waved her hand in the air.

As she lowered her hand a small light began to appear before her, its beam widening. Those present watched the light materialize into a large marble slab covered in inscriptions that neither person could read.

"These are the ancient inscriptions written by Sunlight. It is said that these inscription will be readable to the eyes of the One who will awaken the sleeping one. There is one problem. We do not know who the "One" is or who the sleeping one is either. Without the information on these slabs, we can never really defeat Sealight..."

"So you really do believe that it is the Ancient Sailor Sealight that is doing all this damage?" Star-Fighter interrupted, Celestin's eyes swivelling over to meet her gaze.

"I _know_ so Sailor Star-Fighter, it is not a statement but a fact. My soldiers are training as we speak, we must be as prepared as we can be," she responded.

"But your Highness, your senshi are powerless against the power of Ancients. Her black army negate any senshi transformations," Usagi murmured, gaining Celestin's instant attention.

"Very true Princess Usagi but we have calculated the radius that one must be in in order to lose ones power. Anyone within half a mile radius of an Ancient or anyone possessing the power of an Ancient will have their senshi powers immediately negated, _unless_…"

Star-Fighter, Star-Healer and Star-Maker all looked at her immediately, as did the other senshi present.

"It is an old saying here on our planet that if anyone can remain a senshi in the presence of an Ancient that you can face anything. It is very true. You see my mother told me what has been passed down in our family for many generations, a secret about the Ancients' power. A senshi can retain her form in the presence of an Ancient if she is able to face them without fear or reservation. Only those who face them with a pure heart can stand against them," Celestin explained as the door slammed open, making the entire room jump as four figures rushed in.

The Inner Senshi as well as Pluto recognized one immediately as being the senshi who had escorted Usagi to the Palace.

"Celestin … Celestin why is Mei not in her room?" Emerald demanded as they aligned themselves before their Queen.

Shigeru's eyes widened as he glanced at Usagi whose brow furrowed.

Celestin turned her back to them, her eyes low as she closed her eyes.

"She is gone, I am not sure where but I am not willing to lo-"

"What do you mean you are not willing to look for her?" another demanded as she lurched forward.

All four females were dressed identically, if not for their differing colours in uniform representing their differing properties with power.

The top halves of their costumes were completely black without sleeves or straps, their skirts black also. The only splashes of colour were the different coloured sashes that lined the tops of their dresses and the sashes that tied into a great bow that sat on the small of their backs. The colours of their heels agreed with the colour that represented their power as senshi.

Celestin released a sigh as she took in a deep breath, only to be interrupted once more.

This time the interruption came from the outside as a great shadow was cast into the combat room.

"I give you no permission whatsoever to enter my Palace, therefore you will _leave_," Celestin thundered, her voice strong as she rebuked the invading swarm.

"You have studied well little _Queen_. You know that, upon your say so, I am not allowed permission to enter the palace. Yet even you know that _that_ petty rule is futile, in the end. You see _my dear_ you probably already know that I have your brother…"

Celestin's eyes narrowed, their golden colour hardening against the morning glare.

"Where is he and why did you take him?" she simmered, her melodic voice assuming a cool edge.

"Well as long as Moonlight is not awake I cannot claim my full power. I am using him as _ransom_. You see when she finally does come onto the scene I will exchange him for my weapons. Until then, however, he is mine, along with his half of the Divine Star."

From the black swarm emerged a lone figure dressed entirely in blue-black.

Usagi's eyes widened as she assessed the female.

She had been beautiful once, her face ivory against her straight blue-black hair. Her eyes were large pools of endless sapphire, capable of losing anyone in their tempestuous depths. Her inhuman beauty was somewhat tainted with hard lines around her scarlet lips.

She smirked as she held up the other half of the Divine Star, now a swirling grey colour.

"Without the Divine Star the Celestial Kingdom will cease to exist … luckily for you I will not destroy it just yet. No, there will be a time for that soon enough, but for now it is in _my_ safe keeping."

Celestin stepped forward, her long dress billowing in the sudden wind.

"Why did you come here? Why now? I demand that you give my brother bac-"

"You, Celestin, are in no condition to be making any demands. You will most certainly _not_ get your brother back, not until I am done with my plan … I see your petty army is training. Why bother, you know you will not win …"

Celestin's eyes lowered as her fists clenched.

"Your kingdom is weak. You base your principles on kindness and love! Nothing can be achieved with such weakness. As a Queen you have fai-"

"You have no right to tell me what I should be doing as a Queen, afterall _you_ were the one that was bani-"

"SILENCE!"

The windows shattered at the sound of the command, the entire room filled with cold wind as shards of glass flew past them all.

While all those present raised their arms up against the wind, Celestin merely looked straight ahead, her face impassive.

"You will see in the end Queen, when you die at my wrath. I look forward to the day," came Sealight's last remark as the swarm faded into the air.

Celestin turned to face them, her face hard.

"Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby and Topaz- return to the field and train our army, war is ever imminent now…"

"But, Celestin … Mei-"

"GO!" she snapped as Emerald lowered her eyes.

The four senshi saluted her as they departed quickly, leaving only Serenity with her ladies and Shigeru with his own group.

"What about Mei?" Shigeru wondered aloud as he looked to Celestin, whose entire demeanour had changed.

Her figure was erect and stiff, the grace gone. Her eyes were hard as they regarded Shigeru.

"I have a feeling that Mei is safe wherever she is. As for you you may do whatever you wish. If you leave then farewell, if you are staying then I suggest that you prepare for war. I do not mean to offend but my Kingdom is my main concern now. I suppose the main reason I called you all here today was to ask whether you wanted to leave or sta-"

"The Ancients have gifted us with their power, your Highness, therefore we cannot leave," Shigeru reminded.

Celestin's eyes softened momentarily as she regarded them all, even the nodding Serenity.

"My daughter is a part of this whether we like it or not, therefore we are more than obliged to help where we can," Serenity spoke as Usagi nodded her head along with her.

"Thank you friends," Celestin whispered.

**::X:X::**

"Moonlight, Moonlight, Moonlight … wherefore art thou Moonlight?" Sealight mused as she turned her gaze from the Celestial Kingdom to her prisoner who hung, bound by hand and foot to the wall above her throne.

"Oh my dear _Hikaru_! What a mess you are in!" she laughed as she looked up at him, her eyes softening.

"You know, in another life I believe that we could have been lovers … but alas, it is not to be!" she added as the hanging Hikaru failed to stir.

"Wakey WAKEY!" Sealight growled as she released a blast, forcing Hikaru's body against the stone wall behind him, sending a dull crack echoing throughout the room as the chains jingled fiercely.

Hikaru released a sigh as his eyes remained closed still.

"Do not worry Hikaru, we are going to have much fun you and I, especially when I bring your Kingdom to their knees!" she hissed as she glanced out the window, locating the familiar moons of the kingdom she had come to loathe.

_What that idiot Queen does not know is that I know where their little heiress is._

Sealight smiled as she glanced at Hikaru.

_Once she visits the dimension parallel to our own she will never return._

Sealight laughed at the thought.

**::X:X::**

His back throbbed as he hung forward, his wrists and ankles blistered and bleeding.

His body hurt, everywhere hurt but Hikaru knew better than to open his eyes.

_As long as I am asleep I can find help … I will look for the Keeper of Dreams …_

Forcing the pain to the back of his mind Hikaru floated into a unconscious sleep, his body floating in darkness.

"_Where are you, keeper of dreams?"_

_The darkness was impenetrable, so much so that even his own hand was not visible before his eyes._

"_You called?"_

_The soft voice called from ahead and lifting his eyes Hikaru made out a small beam of light that continually began to grow._

"_Where have you been? I have been calling for a long time!" Hikaru growled as a young male appeared before him finally._

"_Your dreams were filled with sadness and despair … I am attracted only to those who dream beautiful dreams," he replied as Hikaru's eyes hardened._

"_As a direct descendant of Sunlight you are therefore my brother. I have been told about you all my life yet I did not believe that you existed. I thank you none the less for granting my call," Hikaru began as the male nodded._

"_But of course, it is my duty," he responded as Hikaru nodded._

"_I do not have much time Helios but I must ask a favour of you," HIkaru began as Helios continued to listen._

"_My daughter Mei, I have a feeling that she has strayed far from the Kingdom. The link between my daughter and I is very strong, so much so that I can sense when she is in danger. Helios she is far away, very far away and I feel that she is headed for danger. I would appreciate it if you would find her for me or at least look out for her …"_

_Helios glanced over the man, his bruised body, his bleeding forehead._

"_I will do my best Lord Hikaru."_

_Hikaru smiled as he felt himself beginning to fade._

"_Thank you, Helios."_

_Helios nodded as he turned, returning in the light he had come in._

_I must look out for his daughter, but how can I when I want to watch over ChibiUsa?_

_Helios shook his head as the light claimed him._

_I will do both._

**::X:X::**

**A/N:** Kia ora koutou! Well friends it's the end of an uneventful chapter … I can only say that I promise the next instalments are more mentally stimulating!

Thanks for reading, please review and I'll catch up with you all later!

Lady Sapphira

**::X:X::**

**A Mission for Moonlight: Part II**

"AAAARRRGH!!" Mei screamed as she hung on the handle desperately, her foot on the wall as she applied all her weight on the door.

The snarling creature snapped at her once more, drooling on her hands as she slammed the door shut.

Releasing a heavy sigh she sank to her knees, wiping her brow with a weary hand.

_Never again! Who knew that monsters like that still existed?_

Her quick breathing finally regulating Mei stood, her knees shaky as she headed for the door behind her.

"Let's hope this dimension is much nicer to me …"

Throwing open the door Mei closed her eyes, allowing the light to claim her in the same manner it had with all the other doors she had opened.

**::X:X::**

"Hey guys … guys wait up!" the young female cried, her lavender coloured locks bouncing as she ran for her friends who had already bolted.

"Uh … Kousagi our mothers said we had to be home early today … homework and stuff!" the violet-haired one called as the other three nodded back at her before disappearing around a corner.

"But Rei … Mina … Ami … Mako …"

Kousagi's blue eyes lowered as they softened.

"Oh well!" she shrugged as she smiled slowly, her eyes moving forward to her favourite bakery store straight ahead.

_ChibiUsa won't mind if she looks after the rabbits for a bit while I get a snack …_

Her face burst into a watery smile as she dreamed of dumplings.

"Yum yu-"

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE STOP THAT MAN … HE HAS MY PURSE!"

"Wha?!" Kousagi cried as she turned in time to witness a man push past her while an elderly lady hobbled after him.

"That isn't very nice!" a cool voice called from somewhere above.

Kousagi placed her hand above her eyes, looking into the sunlight to make out tall silhouette of a slim female, her long hair lifting into the wind as she turned her shadowed face to look at the burglar who was about to turn a corner.

"Celestial Bind!" she cried as she her left arm forward, five lines of ribbon flying from her gloved hands headed directly for the male. Finding their target the ribbons bound themselves to the man.

Kousagi watched with wide eyes as the female lifted the man to land right before Kousagi and the elderly lady, her purse lying next to the man untouched.

The lady smiled as she retrieved her purse, looking to the sky for any sign of her saviour only to find the rooftop bare.

Kousagi looked from the rooftop to the old lady.

_Who was she?_

**::X:X::**

"Mama, papa I'm home!" Kousagi announced, closing the door behind her as she dropped her schoolbag onto the ground.

"Where have you been? Your sister has been looking everywhere for you!" a gentle male voice greeted.

A tall male entered the hallway, bending to kiss his youngest daughter on the cheek.

"Oh papa! You will never believe what I saw to-"

"_Where_ have you been Chibi? I've been waiting for you to come home and help me feed the rabbits!"

Kousagi rubbed her chin as she reddened, her older sister marching into the hallway purposefully, her ruby-coloured eyes cold.

"I'm sorry ChibiUsa … you see there was this old lady, and this burg-"

"Save it for another time Chibi we have work to do!" ChibiUsa retorted as she snatched her sister's wrist.

"Bu-"

"Listen to your sister Chibi, you can tell me your story later," Mamoru responded as he waved the pair away.

Kousagi frowned as her sister towed her out of the hallway and into the back where the rabbits were kept.

"Those are my girls," Mamoru mused as he shook his head, bending over to retrieve Kousagi's schoolbag.

His lips curled upwards as he stroked his youngest daughter's bag.

_By far the most creative of the ladies in my life. I wonder what story she has to tell me today._

**::X:X::**

Mei moved with the crowd of people without protest, her eyes glazed over as the crowd carried her along the street.

The air was thick with foreign smells, the streets becoming illuminated as the sky threatened to darken above. Strange vehicles she had seen in other dimensions moved along roads, with people riding other strange two-wheeled contraptions.

Every world she came across never failed to amaze her.

This world, however, was slightly _different_ and even she could feel it.

_I must find a secluded place where I can transform and do the Ancients' Chant. The faster that task is performed the faster I can move onto other worlds if Moonlight's power cannot be found here._

Mei stopped suddenly as she looked up to the sky in time to see a flash of bright light, the light evoking a cold feeling, one that chilled her to her spine.

"Hey keep moving!" a voice from behind her growled as the person barged past her, sending her sprawling to her knees.

Mei's eyes softened as she glanced at her grazed hands.

"Are you alright there?"

Mei's eyes lifted to see the speaker's hand offered to her.

"Thank you," she murmured as she grasped the person's palm, their touch warm and comforting.

_The touch … the aura … it exudes power and compassion … and love…_

Mei smiled as she nodded at her helper who looked to be a blonde male with dark eyes.

"Your aura is comforting and very powerful, like a bright star. Thank you once more for your help," Mei spoke as she bowed before moving past the female to continue walking.

"It is good to know that even in this dimension there are people whose light shine bright. We have that in common," she murmured as she disappeared into the crowd.

Haruka let her eyes linger over the crowd, half-expecting the female to reappear.

She glanced at her hand, stained a little by the strange female's blood.

_What was it that I felt when I touched her? I have never experience a feeling like that before …_

Closing her palm Haruka released a sigh as she turned and continued on her own way home.

**::X:X::**

"Welcome to the 6 o'clock news with Nakanishi Takeo."

Kousagi rolled her eyes as she glared at ChibiUsa on the couch, the remote firmly in the palms of her hand.

"Can't we watch something else?" Kousagi sighed as ChibiUsa glanced at her quickly.

"No, watch the news Chibi," she responded as she returned her attention to the screen.

"Heading our news tonight is the mystical Silver Lady. Nicknamed the Silver Lady by those who have been saved by this mysterious female, she has been seen by countless people throughout the city as a saviour. There have been reports flooding in about this very lady tying up burglars and other villains throughout the city. The police, however, have little information on her …"

Kousagi's eyes widened as they showed a single picture of the so-called Silver Lady.

It showed her side, her face concealed by her black hair while her silver outfit with white gloves and heels were prominently exposed.

"That's her ChibiUsa! That's her!" Kousagi cried as she glued her face to the screen.

"Chibi! Chibi get off the T.V!" ChibiUsa cried as she tugged on her sister.

"In other news this evening, the growing fishing dispute …"

Kousagi stepped willing away from the T.V.

"ChibiUsa, you remember when I was late today? Well I _saw_ her! The Silver Lady! She stopped this man getting away with this old lady's purse…"

ChibiUsa studied her sister's face carefully as she listened silently.

_How do we know if this Silver Lady is a friend or foe?_

**::X:X::**

The moon cast the three shadows along the rooftop.

The three were dressed identically, one in dark blue, the other in a lighter blue and the last in white.

"I am Sailor Marine!" the one in blue announced as she threw her blue hair over one shoulder, her blue eyes hard.

"And I, Sailor Snow," the female dressed in a lighter blue announced, her light blue hair falling across her face as her light blue eyes lowered.

"And I am Sailor Ice," the white female concluded, her light eyes closed as her long white hair surrounded her like a cloud.

"Together we are the Daughters of Sealight! Even in then brightest of lights, darkness will still conquer. Sin is too great for purity to survive. In the name of darkness we will vow to plunge the world into eternal shadows!" the trio cried as they all smiled.

_Mei can hide all she wants, but we will find her!_

**::X:X::**


	11. The Insider

Disclaimer: I do not, in any manner whatsoever, lay claim to any of the characters etc. of Sailor Moon. I own only the characters that are my own and the plot.

**Thank you to readers and reviewers! Much love to you all.**

**Chapter 11: The Insider**

_He stood alone, bathed in his own light as his brown eyes peered into his crystal._

_I am afraid she has strayed far …_

"_You will not find her there, Helios."_

_His eyes widened as he lifted his gaze to meet a powerful silver stare._

"_How did you …"_

_She smiled secretively as she touched her head._

"_That is not important Helios, what is more important is that you help Hikaru's daughter. I can assist you with that," she spoke, her black locks brushing his shoulder as she moved around him._

"_Bu-"_

"_There a many things, Helios, that you do not know. Luckily for you, however, that is not a problem. You need not be afraid for her safety for Hikaru's sake. She is the descendant of your Ancient bloodline. You are kin and it is therefore your duty to both her and her father to find her. She is safe but that is not my greatest concern…"_

_Helios watched the enchanting lady closely, his eyes following her every move._

"_She is on an errand."_

_Helios watched her move to his crystal, watching her wave her hand across it, summoning a scene._

_A female appeared, her green eyes vibrant, her long black hair glossy, accentuating the ivory tone of her skin. He witnessed her walking a long corridor, where she passed countless doors, as if purposefully led._

"_Her errand involves the Dimensional Corridor. Each door leads to another world. This Corridor is sacred, embroiled in the tapestry of time. Each visitation she makes into any world will alter it somehow, yet again, that is not my greatest concern. Fortunately Mei is much more intelligent than that…"_

_Helios looked from the female in the image summoned by the lady to the lady herself, his brow knitted._

"_Then what is your main concern?"_

_The female meet his eyes, her beauteous face assuming a blank expression._

"_Without you, she will not be able to make it back to our own dimension. You see she is on a quest to find the vessel of my power. She lives somewhere in the past, in the far away past. The Dimensional Corridor controls both other worlds and time itself."_

_Helios' eyes widened as he glanced back at the image of Mei._

"_You must find her so that she will return in one piece, for as an Ancient I may have the power to take her to the Dimensional Corridor, but I cannot bring her back. I am relying on you, Helios, to bring her home safely; otherwise I am afraid that she will have to spend the rest of eternity searching for the one door out of millions that will return her safely to this dimension."_

_Helios shook his head as he looked to the girl once more._

"_How am I supposed to reach her?" Helios asked as he turned to the lady._

"_I can show you the way, but because my power is restricted there I cannot accompany you. I must warn you though, the way is long."_

_Helios lowered his eyes._

"_But what about my post?"_

"_Do not worry about your post. I will watch it while you retrieve Mei."_

_Helios opened his mouth slightly before he closed it once more as he nodded._

"_I will watch over her especially," she added as she bowed._

"_Thank you, Helios."_

**::X:X::**

Usagi lent onto the balcony casually, her pink hair combed back by the wind as she watched the Celestial Army train below.

Inside her bed chamber was empty although in the neighbouring room her mother, her senshi and Shigeru along with the Starlights were gathered.

"We are obliged to stay now, especially since ChibiUsa and Shigeru have been gifted with the powers of Ancients," Serenity began as the Inners nodded.

"Does Endymion know about this?" Mars asked as they all glanced at Serenity.

She nodded, her eyes meeting every single pair of those who were present.

"I have already spoken to him. The Outers are more concerned than he is. They believe that we should not be here and that we should return immediately. They say the war is not ours to be fought…"

"Did you tell them about ChibiUsa as Sailor Sunlight?" Mercury inquired.

Serenity nodded once more.

"I have told them. They are still annoyed that we are here but at least they realize that we have to be here. They would rather it, however, that they be here in your place," she added as the Inners all frowned.

"It does not matter who is here and who is not Serenity, what matters now is knowing where we stand with Celestin. We are obviously allies," Star-Fighter spoke.

"We are allies, we might as well assist with her army then," Venus suggested.

"I do not think it wise for us to fight _under_ Celestin, we are, after all, from our own respective kingdoms," Star-Healer responded.

Serenity locked eyes with Star-Fighter.

Usagi's combat room was warm, filled with sunlight seeping in from behind them. All aglow, in the room it was easy to forget about the issue of an oncoming war.

"Well whether we like it or not I think one way or another we have to fight. If we go to Celestin I am sure that she will not give us demeaning tasks. We must go and see where we can help her. Simply deciding for ourselves where we can help will not help this Kingdom," Serenity spoke as all the senshi nodded.

Shigeru grimaced.

"Back to Celestin's chambers then?" he offered.

"You will not find her there. She is below, with the troops," Usagi responded as she entered the room swiftly.

"To the Palace Fields then," Star-Maker corrected as they all nodded.

**::X:X::**

"Well, well, well … are you back for more news!"

The cloaked figure nodded as they bowed before the Queen, their eyes moving to the hanging figure of Lord Hikaru mounted on the wall.

The person lowered their eyes, goosebumps lacing their arms beneath the heavy cloak.

_Even in darkness I cannot escape the cold …_

"Your Highness, Queen Celestin has been busy preparing her troops for war. They are training as we speak. As you had guessed the Starlights and those from Crystal Tokyo have all decided to stay in order to assist Queen Celestin…"

"And my weapons?"

The stranger lifted their head to gaze upon the Ancient Sealight.

"They are in the Queen's private chambers."

Sealight smiled as she looked upon her servant.

"You have served me well. I will reward you with what you asked. Your kingdom will be spared once I conquer the galaxy."

The servant, however, remained silent.

_Have I done the right thing?_

"I have one last task for you, before all that has been sealed," Sealight spoke as she smiled, extending her finger to scratch her servant's cheek, liquid falling onto the black marble.

"What is it, your Highness?"

Sealight smiled.

"When the time comes I want you to kill Celestin."

The servant simply stared, eyes wide.

**::X:X::**

Kaede moved swiftly along the hallways, her mind reeling as she moved around corners carelessly, her shoulder throbbing from barging into walls.

_What am I going to do …_

"Kaede!"

Kaede froze as she turned, her eyes wide as she met a deep blue gaze.

"Kakuei? Oh! Where have you been?" she blurted, attempting to straighten her dress.

Kakuei's eyes narrowed as he moved closer to her.

"I was in my room actually, why? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

Kaede shrugged as she released a throaty giggle.

"Oh Kakuei, you're so _funny_! Well, I best be going, uh, see you 'round!" she called as she waved before dashing around the corner.

Kakuei shrugged as he continued on his own way.

_I wonder what's wrong with her …_

**::X:X::**

All the senshi blazed in their costumes, the sunlight kind to their slim figures as they all moved through their own specific routines.

The fields were filled with senshi, where some practised by blasting moving targets in the air, others trained in hand-to-hand combat while others battled with weaponry.

Something seemed to be happening wherever one looked.

"Where is Celestin?" Shigeru asked as they moved through the training masses.

"Celestin?"

The group turned to greet one of the females that had come to Celestin's chamber that morning, recognizing her as one of Celestin's personal senshi.

"I am Sailor Topaz … I do not think I introduced myself properly when we met earlier … we were in a rush!" she spoke as she smiled, her long light blue hair tying into two plaited pigtails that rested on her shoulders. Her pink eyes swivelled to glance behind them at the group dressed in light blue senshi uniforms.

"You see each of us here have our own Elite to look after. I look after the Topaz Elite. We professionalize in tactics. We plan the battles, my team and I. The others do other bits and pieces …"

Mercury nodded as she looked to Topaz.

"Interesting … what kind of equipment do you use…"

"No offence Mercury but we're here to find _Celestin_, remember?" Mars reminded as Mercury sweatdropped.

"Right … well Celestin is nearer to the front of the fields … just keep going until you see the silver army training. That is Celestin's _own _specialist army training. Mei should be leading them …"

Topaz lowered her eyes.

"Thank you Sailor Topaz," Serenity spoke as she touched her shoulder.

Topaz smiled slightly.

"No problem … come by again when you have the chance," Topaz responded as she nodded at Mercury who smiled back.

"This way," Star-Fighter led as she moved into the lead.

Sharing looks they all followed without protest.

"I hope we find Celestin soon … my heels are sinking into the grass," Mars muttered as Venus nodded, Mercury sweatdropped and Jupiter simply sighed.

Usagi giggled to herself as she looked into the sky. Even in the day the light blue could not shield the brighter stars that twinkled so far away.

_One of those stars is home and one of those stars is Helios._

Usagi smiled contentedly at the thought.

**::X:X::**

Her hair hung loosely around her face, her brown eyes large and imploring, staring back at her.

Her dressing gown hung loosely around her frail figure where goosebumps could be traced along her arms and legs.

_What am I going to do?_

Kaede released a sigh as she sank to her knees, her eyes watering.

_There is no escape…_

**::X:X::**

_**A/N: Apologies about the short chapter! Mei's adventure is actually going to be quite long in this one … so I apologize for the length of the main story. It probably almost feels as though it is going nowhere. If I can get a lot of Mei's story out of the way here, the story should start rolling again!**_

_**Thanks again to readers and reviewers! Please review again and I will see you all soon!**_

_**Lady Sapphira**_

**::X:X::**

**A Mission for Moonlight: Part IV**

Mei held her breath, pressing her back against the tree.

Her green eyes moved up to the dark sky, unfamiliar stars twinkling at her as they watched, as if expecting something to happen.

_All I have to do is wait for those people to go, then I can finally transform and get out of this dimension if it turns out that Moonlight is not here._

Mei peered around the tree, watching the three females bickering as they moved slowly along the path, their long shadows stretching in the lamplight.

"What makes you think that she is _here_?" a dark blue-haired female demanded as she stopped.

"Marine be patient, she is here _somewhere_. She knows better than to reveal herself in the day. She would search for somewhere secluded where no one would be able to see or find her …" a lady with white hair spoke as she stopped, turning to glare at her companions.

"Well if she is so smart than why is she all over the news? The Silver Lady … ooooh I'm shaking in my heels!" Marine retorted as the light-blue female rolled her eyes.

"We are here to do a job. Let's just get on with it," she spoke as the white-haired female nodded.

"I agree with Snow, now come. I can feel her presence nearby …"

"I have an idea!" Snow cried as she stopped again, the trio standing right in front of Mei who continued to listen carefully.

"If she really _is_ the Silver Lady then we should _draw _her out! We will make her come to us," Snow spoke as her light blue eyes glowed.

"She has a point Ice, why should we endeavour to look for her when we can just _force_ her to reveal herself … she will be ours for sure," Marine thought, her lazuli eyes swivelling to glance at Ice.

Ice smiled slowly.

"A good plan, a good plan indeed sisters. Come, the night is young!" Ice cried as the three disappeared into the air.

Mei remained behind the tree, her mind churning.

_Whoever this Silver Lady is, she is in danger…_

Mei's brow furrowed as she looked at her hands, scarred from when she fell onto the pavement.

_I can transform now and do my chant and go … or I can help this Silver Lady who seems to be in danger …_

Her fists closed as she looked to the stars above.

**::X:X::**

The trio hovered in the air, their eyes remaining on the bustling city below.

Vehicles moved to and fro below where even in the atmosphere the bright lights penetrated the air, along with the pollution.

"This is going to be fun," Sailor Snow murmured as she smiled slowly.

"Shall we sisters?" Sailor Marine probed as the other two nodded.

"Let us create havoc," Sailor Ice laughed as they all teleported into the middle of the city, car tires screeching as the three stood with wide smiles.

"Ice Barrage!" Sailor Ice cried as she crossed her fingers, summoning an icy breeze that tore through the thick traffic that had surrounded them.

"Snow Storm!" Sailor Snow announced as she clapped her hands dramatically before her, snow flakes falling around her as balls of snow flew at all those who stood by.

"Black Tsunami Rage!" Sailor Marine commanded as she rose into the air, a large wave rising from the ground, sweeping away any debris that lay in their path.

All three laughed to themselves as they flew from building to building, blasting windows and destroying everything and anything they came across.

_Come out come out, wherever you are!_

"Earth Shaking!"

The trio paused on the building they happened to be upon as the ground below them began to open up, buildings crumbling beneath them.

"What on ear-"

The three leapt off the building simultaneously, landing gracefully onto the quivering ground.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Snow demanded as they looked around the deserted streets.

"Who are you and what are you doing to our city?"

The commanding voice came from above as the three females raised their eyes to the building opposite them where 11 shadows stood.

"You are not the Silver Lady, therefore we have no interest with you," Marine responded coolly as she flicked her long blue locks into the air.

"I suggest you go back home before things get a little out of _hand_ for you," Snow smiled as she inspected her fingernails.

"Why don't _you_ go back home before things get a little too out of hand for _you_," another voice called as she raised a finger, sending a blast that almost touched Ice's long hair as it hurtled past.

Ice's eyes narrowed as she lowered her hand.

"We are not interested," Ice repeated as they disappeared into the air.

Eternal Sailor Moon's eyes widened.

"We must find them, wherever they go they will reek havoc until they find the Silver Lady," Sailor Chibi Moon spoke.

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded slowly.

"We will split up. The Inners come with me, we will scour the north, the Outers will go with Sailor Chibi Moon and will do the same in the south-let's go!" Eternal Sailor Moon commanded as the team nodded.

**::X:X::**

Mei's wide eyes surveyed the barren streets.

Alarms sounded in her ears as she passed smoking vehicles, partly destroyed buildings.

_What hap-_

A gasp escaped from her lips as her foot slid from beneath her, sending her onto her backside, landing on the cold surface.

Brow furrowed she touched the shiny surface, noting its cool temperature.

_Ice? In the middle of the street? What is going on he-_

"We are not going to ask you again little girl, now I want you to _tell_ me where she _is_!"

Mei stood silently, pressing herself against the wall as she listened in on the commotion that came from the nearby ally way.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" came a small voice.

"That's a shame, because we're going to hurt you when we really don't have to if you cooperate."

Mei's brow knitted as her fists tightened.

Mei peered around the corner, immediately recognizing the three females she had seen from the park.

Turning back she rested her head against the brick wall, her eyes lifting to the sky as her aunt's words floated to mind.

_No matter where you are, as a senshi of compassion, love and justice you must help those who are in need, regardless of anything._

Mei straightened herself.

"Celestial Star Power Activate!" she commanded.

Lifting her head into the air, a small star-shaped crystal fell from the heavens to land on her forehead. Upon contact with her crown the crystal exploded into ribbons of light that wrapped themselves around her before releasing her as suddenly as they had claimed her.

"Let her go!" a familiar voice called.

Sailor Celeste let her eyes slide around the corner of the building, catching five shadows cast over the three shadows of the females who had captured the girl.

Celeste immediately raised her eyes to the building directly ahead, the origin of the five shadows.

Crowning the group was the smallest of all the females, her face shadowed by the full moon that lighted the black sky behind them.

"We'd like to come see you try, because like we said earlier we have no interest in any of you, we want the Silver Lady…" Ice began as Celeste finally saw a bound figure on the concrete, squirming.

"Kousagi!" the pink-haired female cried as the three females below began to laugh.

"I'm afraid you've just made it personal," a tall blonde spoke, running her hand through her short locks.

_It is her … with the bright light …_

Celeste watched her intently as she leapt off the building, sweeping the girl into her arms.

"That's a shame, you can take the girl but you can't get back up," Marine laughed as Uranus staggered backwards.

Kousagi's eyes widened as she buried her head into Uranus' fast fading bow.

"Mei."

The voice returned Celeste to reality, forcing her to turn to meet eyes identical to her own.

The female was a mirror image of herself, apart from the fact that their respective senshi uniforms were different.

The younger female wore the traditional senshi uniform with the scarf and the large bow on her back silver. The bow on her chest was black, held together by a silver star-shaped button, while her skirt was both black and silver. Her heels, however, were silver, while her arms bore white hand gloves with black bands that rested on her wrists. On her forehead lay the single insignia that united the pair completely. It was a crescent moon with three small glowing dots arranged in a triangle shape above the moon. Those three dots represented the three moons of the Celestial Kingdom.

"Mei you do not have much time! You came here to do an errand not to save the inhabitants of this dimension …" the younger began before Celeste held up a hand.

"Those females are not after you, I realize that now…"

"But they want the Silver Lady. _I_ have been parading as the Silver Lady…"

Celeste shook her head as she rested her hands on the younger girl's shoulders.

"Sailor Chibi Dawn they are not of this world. They want _me_. You look like me, which is why they have probably been looking for you…"

"We look exactly alike, afterall I _am_ Mei in this dimension," Chibi Dawn replied dryly as Celeste rolled her eyes.

"I _know_ that those creeps want _you_ and not me, that is the whole reason why I'm here," Chibi Dawn responded as Celeste closed her mouth.

"The Ancient Moonlight appeared to Aunt Celestin in this dimension many years ago, outlining what was to happen. Long story short our aunt brought me here to help distract those freaks while you did your thing," she responded as Celeste smiled slowly.

"That explains a lot then …"

Chibi Dawn smiled as she ran past her and into the ally way.

"Then go on and do the chant already!" she called.

Celeste ran after her, her eyes wide.

_She can't do anything if she has no power!_

**::X:X::**

Sailor Chibi Moon stared helplessly, confused at the sight below.

Uranus' uniform had completely faded in colour and not only that but her choker, tiara and earrings were completely gone.

"You lot are so _annoying_! Now watch yourselves die," Ice spat as she rose into the air.

"Ice Pillars … arise!" she commanded as huge spikes of ice rose from the ground, an ice pillar calculated to rise through Uranus.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried as she leapt for her, sweeping her out of the way just as the pillar meant for Uranus broke forth from the ground.

"Uranus …" Neptune murmured as she pulled her into her embrace, conscious of Kousagi who was nestled between them.

"Night must heed to the rise of the morning star. In the name of the Celestial Kingdom and the beauty of dawn, I, Sailor Chibi Dawn will punish you!"

"Well, well, well … look who it is! At long last the _Silver Lady _reveals herself!" Marine laughed as her attention switched immediately on to the newcomer.

Chibi Moon bit her lip as she glanced at Pluto and Saturn.

"We have to help her…" Chibi Moon spoke as she jumped off the building, landing lightly alongside Neptune, Uranus and her sister.

"Oh Kousagi! What part of "stay home and don't move" did you not understand?" Chibi Moon scolded as she tore the binds off her sister.

Kousagi reddened as her tummy grumbled.

"We were out of food at home…" she confessed as Chibi Moon smiled, shamedface.

"I'm okay now … but what are we going to do about the Silver Lady?" Kousagi demanded as the evil trio were fast advancing upon the unflinching girl.

"Nothing. They came for her and now they have her. It is not our battle … that force is something completely different. I had no power when I was in their presence …"

Kousagi's large blue eyes moved from Uranus to Chibi Moon who looked back at her.

"We _must _help her somehow …" Kousagi murmured as she stood.

Glancing back at Uranus who shook her head Chibi Moon stood along with her sister.

"Stay here Kou-"

"You both stay," another voice added from ahead.

A bright light bathed the entire ally way, exposing even the darkest shadows.

The light forced the three females to stagger backwards, their arms against their eyes in a pitiful attempt to shield the light.

"That light … so warm," Kousagi awed as she lifted her arms into it, her face bursting into a wide smile.

"So powerful," Pluto murmured.

"And bright," Saturn added.

Uranus stood in the light, looking immediately to her hand.

"So familiar," she spoke as the light continued to shine.

"Daughter to the Ancient Guardians of the Universe and eternal soldier of justice and hope, I am Sailor Celeste," the female cried as she appeared in the light.

"She looks exactly like the Silver Lady …" Kousagi murmured as Sailor Chibi Dawn appeared at her side.

"I believe you came for me, daughters of Sealight … well I am afraid to disappoint but you will be returning to your world much faster than what you intended," Celeste cried as Chibi Dawn moved ahead.

"Celestial Bind!" she cried as she released several ribbons into the air.

'How pathetic … have you forgotten Celeste that you do not have any powers in our presence?" Marine laughed.

Chibi Dawn smirked.

"Problem is, we're not _afraid_ of you," she responded as the ribbons bound the trio, bringing them into a bundle.

"Go Celeste!" Chibi Dawn cried as Celeste nodded.

"In another world we are all friends, I only hope it will be the same in this world," Celeste spoke as she bowed at Chibi Moon, who watched her with wide eyes.

Celeste raised her arms into the sky, rising into the air as a star shape began to appear above her.

"Sunlight, Starlight, Firelight, Sealight … reveal yourself in your true light … MOONLIGHT!" Celeste cried as she looked to the star.

The fifth, unlit point still remained barren.

_With all the bright light in this dimension I would have thought that I would find it here …_

Celeste smiled despite herself as she began to fade along with the trio below her.

"Wherever great light burns, hope burns also," she called before fading completely into the sky.

Chibi Dawn smiled slowly as she turned to Chibi Moon who still seemed rather confused about the events.

"In another dimension we are friends. Perhaps one day we can be the same here," Chibi Moon spoke as she too disappeared.

Kousagi, however, was still searching for Celeste in the nightsky.

"The Silver Lady is cool, but _she_ is _much_ cooler," Kousagi spoke.

Chibi Moon rolled her eyes as she took her younger sister's hand.

"Come on, let's go home."

**::X:X::**

Mei threw the door open, pushing the huge bundle through the portal.

"Good riddance!" she spoke as she dusted her hands, sinking to her knees.

"I am so weary, so very weary … will I ever find her?" she whispered as her eyes stung.

Wiping her eyes she forced herself to stand.

_I must keep going, for the sake of the kingdom and the galaxy I must._

Moving slowly along the corridor she had already entered many, marked with a red cross.

She stopped as she came to a blank door.

_Remember Mei, where ever great light burns, hope burns also. Within you burns great light._

"And therefore burns hope," she affirmed as she pushed the door open.

**::X:X::**


	12. The Traitor

Disclaimer: As always Sailor Moon and its affiliates do not belong to me. I claim the plot and those characters and concepts which I have created myself.

**Thank you to all of you reviewers and readers out there! Thank you oh so much, you make my writing all the more worthwhile.**

**Chapter 12: The Traitor**

"Ready."

The five straight lines of senshi raised their bows, pointing straight ahead.

"Aim."

At the command the females raised their bows into their air, pulling the string back to have their wrists just brushing their cheeks.

"Fire!"

All females released the arrows into the clear blue sky, the arrows lost in amidst the sunlight.

"That seems rather pointless," Venus murmured.

The group had found the ladies dressed in silver right where Topaz had said they would be: at the forefront of the Palace Fields where beyond them lay a vast expanse of blue that glittered sapphire beneath the pleasant morning light.

"It is all about training, Venus," another voice responded.

Venus blushed as Celestin appeared alongside the group dressed entirely in black leather. From her black boots to her leather dress that fitted her tightly, the layer of armour she wore over the top detracted from the scandalously short outfit that barely covered anything.

"Good morning all, I hope you slept well," she spoke as the group watched her move forward.

"Alright ladies, recall the arrows. We will begin at once with target practice," she announced as the females in silver all nodded, each raising a slender arm into the sky as if reaching to grasp that ray of sunlight that was just out of reach.

The group watched silently with blank expressions as from the sunlight came a swarm of silver arrows, each one finding an open palm to fly in to.

"Those arrows … how did they manage to return?" Mars questioned as Celestin smiled slowly.

"They are enchanted arrows, but they are not yet activated. In battle, however, when these arrows are in force, once fired they will not stop until they find a heart in which to land," she explained.

Usagi's eyes widened as she looked to the arrows that the females in front of them were holding.

"Don't worry, like I said they are not yet functioning in the manner that they have been designed to. These weapons are only for practice. I will not use them in battle. They are much too dangerous," Celestin soothed as she glanced at the group.

"Anywho what brings you all out here on this crisp morning?"

Serenity moved forward, casting a sidelong glance at Star-Fighter who nodded once at her.

"We would like to know where we would be able to assist you. We have great expertise amongst us …"

Celestin let out a low chuckle as she turned to face them completely.

"I am absolutely delighted to hear that you would like to assist us. I would have presented the idea earlier but I did not want to sound as though I _wanted_ you to assist me because you had to…"

"We would be willing to help anywhere our services are needed, afterall the threat is not restricted to your kingdom alone. It is universal," Star-Fighter added.

Celestin smiled widely, her eyes shining as she lowered them.

"Your words mean a lot to me. It warms me to know that even in times of strife we are able to work together," Celestin murmured as she raised her face into the sunlight.

Usagi nodded.

"As senshi we are bound by duty to our kingdom and galaxy, and more importantly we are bound to one another, as sisters," she added, the group nodding along with the young princess.

"How can we help?" Star-Healer asked as Celestin returned her gaze to them once more.

"My five armies would greatly appreciate your assistance. First Lady Emerald, otherwise known as Sailor Emerald is in charge of the Emerald Elite. These ladies specialize in hand-to-hand combat. These females have the least weapons of all armies, resorting to powerful physical attacks. Some of you could offer your help there," Celestin began as Jupiter smiled, Pluto nodding at her side.

"Second Lady Sapphire heads the Sapphire Elite. They take charge of the army's main artillery. They create the larger weapons and machinery which they themselves use. One of you could assist them," Celestin added as Venus glanced at Serenity with Star-Healer looking to her own leader

"The Ruby Elite, headed by Third Lady Ruby are specialists in all things fire. Fire is our greatest asset and if used properly can be a great assistance to us," Celestin continued as she looked specifically to Mars who nodded.

"Fourth Lady Topaz and her Topaz Elite are the most intellectually involved of us all, for they are the ones who create our tactics, both offensively and defensively. I know for a fact that there are those of you who will be a great help to them," Celestin spoke as she glanced at both Mercury and Star-Maker.

"And finally there are the Celestial Elite. These ladies are the most elusive of all my warriors. They are swift, graceful and deadly. They are experts in all hand-held weaponry and have a degree of power slightly higher than any of the other Elitist armies. I have no doubt at all that your Highness, Princess Usagi, Sailor Star-Fighter and Prince Shigeru will be of great assi-"

"With all due respect your Highness, I would much prefer to offer my hand to the Topaz Elite. I am more intellectually based than physically, if you know what I mean," Shigeru interrupted, Celestin smiling in response.

"Fair enough young Prince, your wish is granted. Are there any questions at all?" Celestin asked as the group all looked at one another before all returning to look to Celestin.

"No? Well I trust most of you should know where you can help the most. They are easy enough to find … I must say … thank you …" Celestin whispered as her eyes softened.

Serenity smiled as she curtseyed.

"It is our honour, cousin," she responded as Celestin laughed softly.

"Cousin," she responded as she curtseyed.

**::X:X::**

She lay unmoving in her bed, her back to the wall as her arm fell loosely down the side of her bed, her numb fingers brushing the blue marble.

Her room was dark, the sunlight sealed behind the thick curtains that refused to succumb to the sun.

_Kaede you must make a decision for yourself. You cannot just lay here all day, hoping that you had known better, or had not known anything at all. Something needs to be done and you know it. You have the power of an Ancient … you cannot fail it now!_

She closed her brown eyes slowly as she rolled onto her back.

"I must know for sure … I simply _must_ find out," she whispered as her eyes flew open.

Sitting up quickly she sat silently as she drew her knees to her chest; her arms embracing her legs; her glorious blonde hair falling across her bare shoulders.

_I must act now if I am to act at all._

Resting her cheek on her knees she closed her eyes once more, releasing a slow sigh.

"Easier said than done," she mumbled.

**::X:X::**

"Alright, your turn."

The female nodded once as she stepped forward from the line, moving to stand some hundred meters from the target that stood but a few meters from the lake edge.

"Five shots," Usagi called as she obeyed silently, lifting the bow, closing one eye as she aimed.

Her slender fingers pulled the string back effortlessly as she released the five arrows swiftly and precisely.

Usagi nodded approvingly as she watched the arrows land their mark at the centre of the target.

"Very good…"

"Princess, if I could ask for your assistance?"

Usagi turned slowly to meet Celestin who appeared at her side.

Usagi nodded at the shooter who bowed once to her, leading the small group Usagi had been charged with away.

"How can I help your highness?" she requested simply as Celestin shifted her golden eyes to the lake that lay before the pair.

"I trust you are familiar with the Palace, no?" Celestin asked, her eyes remaining on the crystal lake.

Usagi nodded, her face expressionless.

"Then perhaps you could go and check up on Kaede? I have not seen or heard of her for the past 2 days, and because she has her own servants, my own servants are not sure of her whereabouts. I am almost sure she is here but I would like for you to go and check … would you mind?"

Usagi nodded without hesitation as she herself reflected on the past few days without seeing the girl.

The last she had seen her, in fact, was when Mei had been taken by her father and since then she had not been seen at all.

"I will go and see how she is, your highness," Usagi curtseyed as she departed quickly.

Celestin watched her go with a content smile.

_The future of the galaxy is definitely in good hands._

**::X:X::**

Usagi moved along the hallway swiftly, her footsteps the only sound made as she turned the uncertain corners, the warmth of the sunlight her only comfort and guide.

"The sun rises in the west … it is mid-afternoon and therefore the sun should be leaning toward the east …"

Her eyes glanced sideways to the sun that came directly in directly on 45 degree angle.

"It is good to know that I am in the right place," Usagi murmured as she turned the corner, only to walk into something that sent her sprawling backwards onto her backside.

"Oh do forgive me Usagi!"

Usagi frowned slightly as she took the offered hand, holding her head as she dusted her dress.

"Are you alright?"

Usagi nodded duly as she looked to the speaker who watched her closely with warm blue eyes.

"Kakuei? What are you doing?" Usagi questioned as Kakuei released a heavy sigh.

"I have been in my room all morning actually with my senshi. I left to some and see where I could offer my assistance," he responded as Usagi smiled thinly.

"Well at least you are well. I was on the Palace Fields training with the Celestial Army … in fact Queen Celestin asked me to do her a favour and check on Kaede … no one seems to have heard from her for a few days now …"

Kakuei nodded solemnly as he looked out to the palace gardens that lay beyond Usagi, his face pensive as he returned his gaze back to meet Usagi's ruby eyes.

"I saw her this morning actually, she did not like she was in good shape. Perhaps it is a good idea to check on her," he responded as Usagi nodded.

"Let us go to her room immediately," Usagi concluded as Kakuei made way for her to lead.

"Straight ahead, the next right and the first room to the left," Kakuei pointed, Usagi following religiously as she turned right, pausing instinctively before the first door to the left.

Raising a hand Usagi rapped three times on the door.

Both she and Kakuei looked at one another, finally resorting to leaning an ear onto the door.

"She should be in there … I only saw her a few hours ago," Kakuei reflected as Usagi nodded slightly.

"Maybe she is asleep?" Usagi offered as Kakuei's brow furrowed.

"No she looked clearly frustrated this morning … let's try her door," Kakuei offered as his hand reached for the door.

The door creaked open as his hand touched the handle, the light behind them shining into the room.

A heavy scent of rose floated from the room, the scent that always crowned Kaede and had become her trademark there at the palace.

"Kaede?" Usagi called as she took a small step into the dark room, rubbing her arms as she stood with Kakuei at her side.

"Kaede?" Usagi called more forcefully as she took one more step further.

"Kaede is not here Usagi," Kakuei spoke as he stood in the doorway, watching her with dark eyes.

"It's scary in here …" Usagi murmured as Kakuei lowered his eyes.

"Usagi, I am sorry. I only hope that you will understand why I have done this," he spoke as Usagi's eyes widened.

"Kakuei … Kaku … what are you doing?" Usagi demanded as she ran to Kakuei who slammed the door in her face.

"KAKUEI! KAKUEI!" Usagi screamed as she hammered on the door.

The shadows tingled on her skin, the darkness stifling her protests as she continued to bang on the door relentlessly.

_I thought you were my friend …_

**::X:X::**

"Good work Kakuei … good work," Sealight purred as she watched him through her crystal ball.

"Sealight you witch! How dare you twist Kakuei and manipulate him like you have!" Kaede snapped as she hung at Hikaru's side, her chains rattling as she shook with fury.

"It was his choice all along," Sealight laughed as she glared at Kaede who fought against the chains.

"You are stuck there love. Do not try to make things harder than they have to be," Sealight warned as Kaede spat at her.

Sealight laughed.

"Silly girl," she smiled as she pointed a blue-black nail at her, sending a blast that rippled through the air, sending Kaede flying into the wall, her back cracking against the black marble, her wrists clicking as she hung once more. Her chains now lay silent.

Sealight smiled as she looked to her wall, the empty set of chains alongside Kaede glowing.

"Now I have three pets … what _fun_!" Sealight cackled as Usagi materialized alongside the unconscious Kaede, her own eyes closed.

"My plan is working perfectly! Nothing can stop me now … _nothing._"

**::X:X::**

_**A/N: firstly I must apologize for the late updates! I've been busy at work (good ol' Maccas :) so I haven't been able to work on the story. Finally I can bring Mei's sidestory to an end with this last part!**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews! Please do so again and I will meet up with you all next time!**_

_**Lady Sapphira.**_

**::X:X::**

**A Mission for Moonlight: Part V**

Her skin was cool, her long hair lifting in the light breeze as her green eyes opened slowly.

_Where am I now?_

Holding her head Mei straightened as she stood carefully, her black locks falling across her face as she swept both sides behind her ears.

Voices filled her ears and scents filled her nostrils, all foreign and very distinct in comparison to all her other adventures and visitations.

Large brick houses with thatch roofs lined the single street and moving her eyes onto the glowing ember that marked the horizon, Mei still could not understand why it was that people were stirring at this time of day.

Animals roamed the street freely as a sharp cry sounded in the air, Mei jumping as she located the sound to be coming from a bird-like animal that stood proudly on a nearby roof.

_Remember, your duty!_

Nodding once to herself Mei lifted her arms into the air, her eyes closing slowly as she brought both arms slowly back down to summon her power.

"Celestial Star Power Activate!"

A small point of light formed between the palms of her hands, growing slowly as the same point of light rose to land on her forehead. Touching her crown the light burst into billions of ribbons that embraced Mei, transforming her into Sailor Celeste.

Celeste pointed into the air as she drew a star with a single silver fingernail.

"Sunlight, Starlight, Firelight, Sealight … reveal yourself in your true light … MOONLIGHT!" she commanded as the four points glowed.

The fifth point began to glow, Celeste's eyes widening as she realized the gravity of what the light meant.

"She … she is really here!" Celeste grinned as the star began to spin, the fifth point acting as a compass.

The fifth point stopped suddenly as it pointed forward, toward the large monuments and buildings that lay beyond the small village she stood in.

"I will go wherever it wills me to go," Celeste decided as she floated forward, following the path the light shone.

**::X:X::**

She sat alone, lifting her eyes up to the full moon that was still imminent, even in the coming day.

_The girl with the promise has come, just as Moonlight had said so long ago._

She smiled slowly at the thought.

_If she can get to me then she must be the one, a little test would not hurt._

**::X:X::**

By the time the star had faded completely, Sailor Celeste had found herself standing before a large temple.

Standing at the foot of the steps, Celeste raised her eyes to the blazing saffron and mauve sky.

Eos had already passed, announcing the arrival of Apollo's Chariot.

Celeste began her ascent, her footsteps like a metronome as she moved stiffly.

_Who is she? Why would she hold the power of Moonlight?_

Arriving at the top of the temple Celeste looked forward, noting the vast and unguarded entrance to the temple.

Huge pillars rose from the ground, holding the large structure up as Celeste dared to enter where fire burned within the temple, unsure of who the temple paid homage to.

As she went to step into the temple, four cloaked figures appeared before her, their weaponry drawn against her.

"How dare you enter the Temple of the Moon Goddess Selene! You will leave, or you _will_ die," one spoke as the light of day fell across her tanned features.

"Please! I mean no harm!" Celeste pleaded as she took one more step toward them.

"If you mean no harm then you will leave!" another spoke as Celeste stopped.

"Who are you?" Celeste spoke as the four lowered their hoods.

"I am Sailor Summer," the blonde announced as she revealed herself, her long blonde hair hovering around her blue eyes.

"I am Sailor Autumn," the brown-haired female spoke as brown leaves spiraled around her, her maroon coloured eyes glaring.

"I am Sailor Winter," another added, her light blue curls falling across her white face, her smoky coloured eyes cold.

"And I am Sailor Spring," the last announced, her green hair blowing in the sudden breeze as flower petals danced around her.

"As the Priestesses of the Moon Goddess we serve her with our life, and in the name of Selene, you will be punished!" the quartet concluded as they all assumed fighting stances.

Celeste drew in a deep breath as she herself prepared herself for battle.

_I will fight until I find the bearer of the power of Moonlight. Until then, I cannot rest…_

"If you will not move for me, then I am afraid I will have to _make_ you move," Celeste concluded as the four all turned their gazes to Celeste.

"You alone cannot fight the power of the moon, just as the ocean cannot resist its tidal pull," Summer warned.

"Prepare to die," Winter hissed as she closed her eyes, her light blue curls clouding her eyes as a strong gust of wind began to spiral around her.

Celeste stumbled backwards, her legs laced with goosebumps as if preparing for the impending blast.

"Glacial Tornado!" she cried as her eye flew open, glowing completely white as her hurricane moved forward, spiraling toward Celeste.

"Celestial Summoning!" Celeste cried as she threw her arms before her, where inches from her fingertips a small light began to form.

"Heed my call, Ursa Major! From your deep slumber, arise!" Celeste commanded as the small light at the end of her fingers split into several smaller lights. The same lights arranged themselves into the Ursa Major constellation before her, the lights linking to make a solid form that began to glow.

A giant shadow burst forth from the light, materializing into a giant bear that thrashed wildly, clambering toward the tornado attack that was sent at Celeste.

"Your bear cannot stop all of us … Rose Petal Dawn!" Spring announced as with a flourish of her arms a sweet aroma filled the air, hovering around the bear whose actions became disjointed.

_I cannot lose … I simply cannot lose!_

Celeste's eyes became heavy as she began to sway, her mind succumbing to the darkness.

_NO!_

There was defiance in her cry as she forced her eyes open, her great bear exploding into dust as Celeste regained her focus.

"Not today," she smiled as she raised her arms into the air.

"Moon Song!" Celeste cried as her eyes began to glow once more, her head moving upwards as a great melody erupted from her lips.

The tune forced the opposing priestesses to slam their hands over their ears, their eyes squinted shut as they attempted to evade the tune in any way they could.

"You have called," a melodic voice responded as Celeste's song lulled itself into silence.

"Goddess!" Summer gasped as the four all fell to their knees at the appearance of a young female bathed in light.

Celeste lowered her eyes as she bowed slowly.

"I apologize, Goddess, but I was led to believe that I would find the bearer of Moonli-"

"And you have found her. When I was born the Ancient Moonlight gifted me with her power with the promise that one day I would have to use it to assist the future. And today is that day," she spoke, her blue eyes warm.

Celeete's eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed the Goddess looked exactly like Neo-Queen Serenity, with her long silver locks held in a similar fashion to her friend's mother.

Before Celeste could respond yet another bright light appeared before them as a tall slender figure emerged.

"I am glad I have found you. Moonlight sent me to find you to bring you back to your world," the male spoke as Celeste's brow furrowed.

"Goddess … you must come with us, for I am afraid that there is no other way," Celeste began as she bit her lip, glancing at the strange male before her.

He bowed once.

Celeste smiled as she realized it to be Helios, her distant relative.

"That is fine, I know that I have been waiting for you," Selene responded as Celeste curtseyed.

"It is good to see you cousin, I am glad that Moonlight has sent you," Celeste smiled as she Helios' offered hand.

Selene followed her closely, pausing to turn back to her four guardians who simply stood, staring at them all.

"My Priestesses you have served me well. Watch the temple while I am gone. I will notbe long," she spoke as the four behind her nodded, bowing as they watched their Goddess enter the light.

Celeste, in the meanwhile, closed her eyes briefly.

_I only hope I am not too late._

**::X:X::**


	13. The Return

Disclaimer: Same rules apply even 13 chapters into the story! Sailor Moon and its relative affiliates do not belong to me but to Naoko Takeuchi. I would very much appreciate it if I wasn't sue. My only claim is the plot and the original characters that I have created. Thank you.

**Good friends thank you for your reviews and for reading my story. My appreciation is endless. (No sarcasm intended!)**

**Chapter 13: The Return**

Celestin stood alone on the balcony, her golden eyes latched onto the silver slither of lake that lay beyond the Palace Fields.

Her eyes avoided the cloudy heavens, where the moonlight his amongst the blankets of clouds that refused to allow any light to seep through.

_A storm is coming, and I am afraid that the storm will not cease until the final battle has been fought…_

If it weren't for the candlelight from her chamber behind, she would not have been able to see anything as yet another layer of cloud placed itself before the three moons, not a single shard of light falling through the thick barricade.

_My moons are being hidden from me, my kingdom has all gone. All I have now is my army and my allies. I cannot win without great sacrifice._

Celestin's eyes lowered as they began to water.

_I feel as though I have failed my family, my duty to honour the Ancients … above all I feel as though I have failed my Kingdom…_

"Dark thoughts will not aid you at all in battle Celestin, you of all people should know that."

Celestin's eyes widened momentarily as she stiffened, turning on her heels to find the Ancient Sunlight standing before her bed.

Her golden hair fell to her waist, her bright blue eyes radiating a warmth that she could not quite explain.

The Ancient stepped to her, her simple cotton garment moving in the gentle evening breeze as she paused.

"Sunlight …"

The Ancient smiled softly as she raised a finger to her lips, ushering the Queen into silence as the room around her began to change.

The light was immediately extinguished as she felt a strong heat on her back.

Celestin squinted as she turned back to the azure sky, clear of the moon and clouds.

What was even more surprising was the fact that the Palace Fields before her were all plain, without life or fragrance.

As she continued to marvel at the change in circumstances, voices conversing from her chamber caught her attention, forcing her to turn around once more.

Her chamber was no different in layout or style, for it was forbidden to change anything in what had been the first Celestial Queen's bedchamber. Perhaps the only difference she could note was the drapes that hung around the four-post bed.

The thought made her smile yet even that expression did not last long as the voices she had heard became much stronger and sounded as though they were near.

"Stop your crying already!"

Celestin watched intently as she witnessed four females enter the room.

Each female radiated a beauty and immense power that, together, was almost unbearable.

Even from where Celestin stood at 100 metres away from the door, the power was still strong.

Celestin recognized the four immediately as being the Ancients, yet seeing them dressed in simple costumes with their hair all unbound gave them all a sense of normality, if not for the fact that Celestin could sense their aura.

Sunlight stood at the centre of the quartet, her eyes puffy as tears continued to stream down her ivory features, the chest of her golden gown completely damp.

"I cannot stop crying, Firelight, I just …. cannot," Sunlight responded as her companion sighed, her bright red eyes softening as she gazed upon their queen. Firelight's long black hair fell across her shoulder carelessly, catching Sunlight's stray tears.

"We need to be strong, not only for ourselves but for the Kingdom and the Milky Way. Without our light it will become a dark place and until our fledglings have made their own lights bright we simply _must_ continue to shine," Starlight reminded, her ice blue, almost silver eyes lowered, her long white locks falling purposefully across her face to hide her red cheeks.

"We will reunite with our sister one day, we all know that. My only hope is that the day we see our sister again is the day she becomes one of us once more. When she finally does become herself we will assume our place amongst the stars," Moonlight spoke as her silver eyes shone.

"But I feel as though I have failed her …" Sunlight murmured as the four around her sent sharp glances in her direction.

"All of what has happened was none of your fault. Sealight is responsible for her own actions. It is no ones fault that she lost her way. Sealing her away was the only thing we _could _do. We are responsible for protecting the Universe and what we did was right," Firelight reminded fiercely as the other pair nodded.

"And we are still responsible for protection of the galaxy. Our service has now been extended because without Sealight we still roam the galaxy. The least we can do is to take on the duty and execute it with all our might," Starlight added.

Moonlight nodded as she slipped her hand into Sunlight's.

"Our daughters will return Sealight to us. We need only wait and fulfil the purpose that was bestowed upon us by Uranus," Moonlight whispered as the Ancients all linked hands.

"You are never alone, Sunlight. Do not forget," Firelight spoke.

The scene began to fade, the warmth of the sunlight quickly disappearing as the cool of night settled once more.

Her eyes squinted as she fought to readjust them in the sudden loss of light where in her chamber she found the same Sunlight there, except this time she was not alone.

Firelight, Moonlight and Starlight stood with her, the females looking exactly as they did in the memory that Sunlight had revealed.

"You are never alone Celestin. Do not forget," Sunlight murmured as the four females faded into the air.

Celestin smiled widely, her eyes bright as she lowered them.

_Thank you._

**::X:X::**

"Where is Chbi-Usa?" Serenity voiced as the group of senshi entered Shigeru's room, Shigeru himself and the Starlights following closely.

"Last I saw Celestin had sent her on an errand," Mars responded as the group seated themselves at the already set table before them.

The room was slightly chilly, the chandelier above them shivering as the curtains billowed restlessly, as if sensing the unrest.

Serenity's lips pursed as she remained standing, her figure suddenly rigid.

_No, there's something wrong …_

Serenity turned, meeting the gaze of her friends equally.

"She should have been back already then, no?" she offered as the room stilled.

Star-Healer looked from Shigeru to Serenity, her brow slightly furrowed.

The great silence was shared amongst the unwilling group as the senshi glanced at one another, their expressions mixed, unsure of what to make of the sudden intensity of the mood.

The silence was broken when a knock sounded on the door, the interruption welcomed by those who were present.

"I'll get it," Star-Healer murmured, her footsteps resounding around them as she made her way to the door.

Clicking it open the door itself fell back onto her, the female at the door bowing deeply as she straightened, her cheeks flushed.

"Prince Shigeru and his esteemed guardians; Queen Serenity and her great senshi, the Queen Celestin requests an audience with you all. It is very urgent," she spoke quickly as she bowed once more.

Star-Healer turned to Serenity who simply nodded.

"We are happy to grant the request," Serenity responded as Shigeru nodded.

The servant smiled thinly.

"If I may lead you?"

**::X:X::**

Serenity stood solemnly along with the Inner Senshi, their faces revealing nothing.

Shigeru himself fought to keep a calm demeanour, attempting to mimic his guardians who stood at his side erectly, their faces impassive.

Celestin stood with her back to them, her long fiery hair lifting in the slight breeze.

"I must apologize for gathering you all at such an inopportune time. Either way we have a slight problem," she began as she turned, her golden eyes clouded.

"My servants have just visited Kaede and Kakuei's rooms to find them both completely abandoned," she began as she looked to Shigeru who stared back, his eyes wide.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mars asked.

Celestin frowned as she stood; the large doors behind her leading out onto the balcony flung wide open, the three full moons of the Celestial Kingdom ever prominent in the perfectly cloudless sky.

"I am not sure what that means. They left without say or anything and I have a suspicion that Princess Usagi has somehow gotten caught up in their little plan …"

"You mean to tell me," Star-Fighter began as she stepped forward, "That both Kakuei and Kaede were a part of some sort of conspiracy and have taken Usagi?" she demanded, more heatedly than perhaps what she had intended.

Celestin stared at Star-Fighter, unperturbed by the slight outburst.

"I do not know if it is the two of them, all I know is that I sent Usagi to check on Kaede for me. I have not seen her since this afternoon and was worried. I sent my maids to search their room and check with you if you had seen her. Usagi has gone," Celestin spoke as her eyes lowered.

Serenity released a gasp as her shoulders slumped.

"I knew it …" she whispered as Venus held her.

"Is that all you have to say? Usagi is just _gone_ like that?" Jupiter demanded as she snapped her fingers, reiterating the 'that'.

"I am so very sorry but we must hope for the worst. I believe she is in Sealight's hands," Celestin continued calmly, her face placid like ice.

"I suppose it is easier for you to say it, it's not like you care, she isn't _your_ daughter! I hope you remember that we only agreed to stay because you needed the help," Mars spoke, pointing a red fingernail at the seemingly unperturbed queen.

Celestin met her gaze squarely.

"You are wrong to think that I am unaffected. That_ witch_ has taken my brother _and_ my niece. My heart has been broken several times over but my family does not need for me to be weak, they need me to be rational so that I can rescue the-"

"You cannot rescue them if they are already dead," Star-Healer pointed coolly, Celestin's eyes softening in response.

"I do not want to fight about this but I want you all to realize that-"

The room was suddenly icy, a strong gust blowing over them, forcing them all to hide their heads behind their raised arms.

"Continue, Celestin, don't let _me_ interrupt you!" a cool voice hissed as a shadow appeared on the balcony.

Through the wind and watering eyes Serenity watched the slim figure approach them with simple grace.

Her blue eyes were strikingly clear and deep.

And cold, penetratingly so.

"I do not think I bothered to introduce myself properly at our last meeting. I am _Sailor_ Sealight," she announced as she joined Celestin's side, their arms inches from brushing one another.

"What have you done with Usagi?" Jupiter cried as she move forward, her green eyes ablaze.

Sealight laughed as she snapped her fingers.

As if heeding a silent command the Palace began to shake, the earth opening up before them, separating Sealight, Serenity and Celestin from the others.

Venus was forced to release the Queen from her grip, her hand outstretched as they continued to separate.

"Serenity … Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter cried as she blazed in a green light, spinning effortlessly in the air as she conjured her attack, sending it straight to Sealight.

With a smirk she held her hand up, the leaves from her attack stopping suddenly, losing their force and slowly falling to the vast divide that separated them.

"Your petty attacks just won't do, you see I think it is about time I claimed my rightful throne!" she laughed as she raised her arms into the air.

The sky beyond the three queens began to cloud, casting them all into darkness.

"You cannot win!" Shigeru cried.

Sealight smiled under the black blanket.

"Watch me," she hissed as they all felt their knees tremble.

"Halt!"

The cry was forceful, commanding and sounded as though it came from the swirling darkness where the balcony should have been.

Aching their ears for another sound, any hopeful sound, the senshis winced, witnessing the emergence of a small light.

Celestin watched in awe as her eyes stung.

Three figures appeared, all bathed in a n unnaturally powerful light, beaming with warmth.

Celestin laughed.

Shigeru stared.

"Mei?"

Sealight, however, could only stand by, completely stunned as she recognized the female heir that should have died.

Her blue eyes moved to her two companions, recognizing the male known as Helios but her mind failing to place the other silver-haired female.

_She is the mirror image of Queen Serenity .._

Sealight's voice caught in her throat as she stared at her.

_Selene!_

**::X:X::**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY!!**

Please forgive me for the VERY late update! My schoolwork reached an all time high with assignments due almost every day for the past two weeks … I have to apologize for the lack of chapters since I last wrote, no doubt you probably all thought I had forgotten about you! NO WAY!

I have to apologize about the content in this chapter … I haven't been writing for a while now and it feels as though this chapter is almost out of synch. Please forgive this slight lapse … I promise that the next chapter will be much more tuned.

Enough of my blabbing, I have a lot to think about in regards to the direction of the story. I still need to sort some things out but hopefully it will come together in the end!

Thank you all for your continual support! Don't forget to review please!

Much love

Lady Sapphira


	14. An Ancient Restored

Disclaimer: same, general facts. Sailor Moon and anything affiliated with the original series etc. does not belong to me. I claim only the plot and my own ideas and characters.

**Chapter 14: An Ancient Restored**

_I did not anticipate her arrival … not this early …_

Sealight's eyes narrowed at the trio as she pointed at them.

"My daughters, eternal servants to my dark cause … ATTACK!" she screeched as she erupted into an array of blue-black light, her great prowess expanding to almost completely consume them all.

The seemingly impenetrable darkness disappeared for her as Serenity and Celestin stumbled backward.

Serenity fell to her knees, Celestin gripping her arm as she attempted to pull her up.

Through the chaos of shadows and dark light Celestin found her niece who stared back, her large green eyes cool.

As if reading Celestin's thoughts Mei nodded as she held out her transformation locket that was fashioned into the shape of a full moon.

Celestin pulled out her own locket that was fashioned into the shape of a sun.

Keeping eye contact the two began to murmur quietly, Serenity noting Celestin's moving lips.

Their lockets opened, producing two beams of light, one golden and the other silver shining directly into the atmosphere, illuminating the entire room and night sky beyond.

"Oh no you don't!" Sealight cried as she reached for Celestin's locket.

The Queen smiled as she faded into the light along with Serenity.

Sealight's face became contorted as she glared in search of the senshi who too were disappearing into the light.

"No! NO! Daughters FIND THEM!" Sealight commanded as the shadows stirred, producing an army of ladies dressed entirely in back, their faces hidden by blue masquerade-like masks.

But even as her army disbanded Sealight knew they had gone.

Dispelling the darkness with a wave of her hand she found herself alone in Queen Celestin's chamber.

The marble was cracked beyond repair, the vine-like cracks splitting the blue walls, the only untouched piece of furniture being the picture of her sisters, the Ancients.

Sealight smirked as she looked over the four faces.

"The end is near sisters, and the time will come when we are all tested and where we will finally know whether I was right all along," she muttered as she pointed at the portrait, lifting it off the wall to place it carefully on the floor with the front of the portrait facing away.

"You can hide, sisters, but even you know that you cannot run from destiny," she murmured as she strode out of Celestin's chambers, headed for her private quarters.

_I can sense my weapons, and once I claim them back with them come my great power, restored._

Sealight smiled as she glided into Celestin's office, with the walls fashioned to mirror the night sky that blanketed the Celestial Kingdom.

"At long last," she proclaimed.

**::X:X::**

The structure was large and completely stunning in the silver light. It was long and rectangular in shape with three large pillars along the length of both sides with a single pillar at the back, joining the last pillars in a line.

The floor itself was silver marble, as was the marble cover while the pillars themselves shone a pearly white.

At the centre of the seemingly bare temple was a single platform, upon which a white basin was perched. The basin glowed in an unnatural light of its own as silver flames rose into the thin air.

Against the celestial divinity of the universe, the fire looked simply astounding.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Celestin wept before the fire as her niece buried her face into her aunt's red hair, taking in the familiar floral scent.

"Everything will be alright now Aunt, now that I have found Moonlight's power …" she began as the pair remained locked in an embrace before Celestin pulled away slightly, her face shining.

"It was a good thing you came when you did, I am afraid that Sealight may have killed us all, as unprepared as we were, despite all my preparations I would have thought that we could have stood a chance … at least here on Gladiola we are able to think about things a bit clearer," Celestin murmured as Mei nodded, her green eyes solemn.

Gladiola, one of the three moons of their kingdom, was the largest of the three. The moon itself was where Moonlight dwelled, building the Ancient Temple in honour of her sisters and companions. It was said that the day the sisters were all united in the universe as celestial bodies would be the day the fire would finally cease burning.

Mei's lips pursed as her brow furrowed.

"I have a feeling that Sealight will not yet attack but I fear more about the Celestial Elite and about my dear friends who are still down there," Celestin revealed as Mei smiled softly, despite herself.

"Do not worry so much, if I know anything it is that Topaz, Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald are fully capable of figuring something out while they wait for your instruction. Besides, Helios tells me that my father is still alive, hurt but alive," Mei spoke as Celestin's eyes hardened.

"We have reason to believe that your father isnot alone. We believe that she may have Kakuei, Kaede and Usagi with her," she informed as Mei's insides went cold.

_No … not them … we need them with us …_

Standing close by were Serenity, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Pluto standing around her. Alongside them Shigeru stood with Star-Fighter, Star-Healer and Star-Maker.

The 10 pairs of eyes were focussed on one person.

The female was beautiful and held an aura that both commanded and exuded calm.

In the strong silver light her silver locks seemed to glow as they fell from their silver buns. Her bright blue eyes were raised as she admired the two other moons nearby, a gentle unnatural breeze lifting her hair slightly.

"Is it … can it possibly be?" Venus breathed as she moved forward, Serenity still uncertain as she bit her lip.

As if noting some sort of discord amongst the watchers, Selene turned her gaze upon them, her blue eyes warm.

"I have dreamt about you many a time, _Serenity_. You are as beautiful in reality as you are in my dreams, I am glad to now have gazed upon my daughter in her prime, with my _own_ eyes," she spoke finally, her delicate voice echoing through the temple.

Serenity's eyes widened momentarily as she released a sharp gasp.

She knew it deep inside that it was her past mother, but the fact that she had verified it made it unquestionable.

The Serenity of the past standing before her looked slightly younger than herself, she noted as a slow smile dawned upon her lips.

"And you are her guardians! Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter … and even Pluto!" she continued as her eyes began to fill.

"My dreams are so much sweeter now, now that my eyes are seeing the future of my Kingdom …" she spoke as she herself smiled, edging her way forward towards Serenity who simply blinked.

The young Selene took Serenity's hands into her own.

"I do not know what to call you …" Serenity confessed as Selene smiled.

"You may call me Selene, after all, I am an incarnation of the Goddess. The name Serenity is rightfully yours although I must say, I find it amusing how you are my future daughter and that you are older then me," she pointed.

Serenity nodded, amused as she pulled her into an embrace.

"I must apologize for the interruption, ladies, but we have a grave task at hand," Celestin interrupted as she appeared before them with Mei at her side.

Shigeru nodded as he cast a sidelong glance in Mei's direction, one that went unnoticed.

"Moonlight gave me a mission and that mission was to find the bearer of her power who came from another dimension completely, which is why Selene is here. She was and is entrusted with Moonlight's power," Mei began as the group fell into a thoughtful silence.

"Now that Moonlights power has been found Sealight is able to claim the entirety of her own powers, for when they have all been awakened Sealight is granted her vast power to do as she pleases," Celestin added as they stepped forward.

"Wait a minute, if the Ancients, when awoken altogether, _free_ Sealight's power then why didn't we just leave them dormant?" Star-Healer asked as she flicked her grey hair, her pea-green eyes hard.

"Because in order to _seal_ Sealight we _need_ them all awake, for with their presence come both destruction and peace," Mei responded as Celestin nodded alongside her.

Star-Healer's lips pursed, her face smug.

"So now what? Sealight practically has the Castle …" Jupiter began as Celestin grimaced.

"As we speak my army is fighting against her army but I suspect that Sealight is not after the Castle, or my Kingdom for that matter," Celestin murmured.

Pluto's brow furrowed as she gazed deeply in the queen's golden stare, whose depths held no answers.

"I suspect she is looking for her weapons. Once her daggers are restored, all power to wreak havoc is hers," Celestin finished as the crowd stilled.

"We have to stop her!" Star-Maker cried.

"That is the problem, we cannot. All I know is that Sealight, at the peak of her power, will come close to ruining the entire Universe."

Serenity's eyes flicked from Selene to Celestin.

"Close?" she whispered.

"Close, because in the time of our greatest need our greatest hope will awaken," Celestin murmured.

"According to Prophecy," Shigeru nodded as her stroked his chin.

"And this hope is?" Mercury asked.

Celestin smiled despite herself.

"We don't know," she responded.

Star-Fighter's eyes narrowed as her fists clenched.

"We can talk about Prophecy later, right now we need to know if we can find Usagi and the other princess and prince," Star-Fighter reminded as she turned to the group.

"She's right, Helios told me that my father is still alive and is being held prisoner in Sealight's Castle on a nearby meteor that is close enough to see our three moons clearly," Mei reported as Celestin nodded.

"In that case it is probable that Kakuei, Usagi and Kaede are being held there also," Serenity spoke.

Celestin straightened as she flattened her light dress.

"We need a plan, and I think I may have one," she spoke.

All eyes turned to the celestial queen.

**::X:X::**

Kakuei stood, his face subdued as he ignored the hanging figures of the very people he had claimed to be his friends.

_Have I done the right thing? At least my kingdom will be safe from Sealight, right? Afterall that is why you are helping her … Think of your mother and father Kaku! You're doing it for them!_

Yet the more he repeated the same phrase to himself, the less he believed it.

His blue eyes ran over the bleeding wrists and ankles, his eyes wincing at the severe swelling and bruising that encircled their bound limbs.

_Kakuei, even you know in your heart that they do not deserve this, they trusted you!_

Kakuei shook his head as he remained standing before them, his eyes lowered.

_If your mother …_

"Mama …" he murmured.

The torchlight that lit the opposing walls of Sealight's throne room flickered shadows over him, the same shadows dancing as if taunting him.

His eyes screwed shut as his mind took him back to a distant memory, to a memory from his past.

He stood in the warm sunlight, surrounded by fragrant flowers and singing birds that flew overhead.

Next to him, holding his hand was a tall and lean figure.

Her slim finger slipped into his small palm, his own fingers tightening around it, as if by letting go he would risk losing her touch completely.

The pair watched the same chirping birds nestle onto a nearby tree branch.

The three birds all flitted happily, that was until the middle bird began to pick on another. The bird from the other side flew over, pulling the offending bird away to finally have it fly away, leaving only the pair of them.

"That bird was not very nice Mama," Kakuei murmured as his mother nodded.

"Yes Kaku, but luckily that bird had a friend who helped him chase that bully away. No good friend ever leaves a friend in need, remember that Kaku," she spoke as her voice began to fade, along with the scene.

Kakuei opened his eyes to find the same sad scene before him.

Usagi hung limply, as did Hikaru and Kaede.

All three remained unmoving and silent.

_No Kaku, you have outdone yourself now! You did not leave your friends in need, you are the reason they are in this position! _

Kakuei sank to his knees as his eyes began to sting.

The cold black marble caught his streaming eyes.

_What do I do?_

**::X:X::**

Sealight stood alone in the bare room, her eyes cool as her gaze lowered.

"Return to me, my daggers," she called as she lifted her eyes.

Five silver daggers aligned themselves before her, their blue hilts glittering in the appealing light.

"At long last, they are mine once more!" she cried as she threw her cloak off, the daggers all flying to her waist where the slid into the five pouches that waited for them.

As the daggers settled into their old home a blue circle appeared around Sealight, the light expanding to encompass her entire being.

As the light died away she straightened herself, admiring the familiar touch of cool metal against her already cool being.

She wore a blue breastplate with heavy metalled shoulders that bore silver designs etched into the plate. Even the black skirt itself was made of pleated metal.

A small smile played on her wine red lips as she slid a defensive over one of her daggers.

_My time has finally come…_

**::X:X::**

"Fire the trebuchets!" came Sapphire's blatant call.

Through the chaotic evening and flickering torchlight on the roof of the palace, the five hundred or so females each moved to one of the large trebuchets that would launch burning comets to their enemies.

"FIRE!" another Sapphire elite cried as all the females cut loose the ropes the held the huge arm that housed the dormant comet.

"NOW!" Sapphire cried to her companion Ruby who waited below on the outside of the palace walls with her own elite.

"RUBY BLAZE!" the Ruby elite announced as the females in red released 500 blazing attacks, each fire carefully aiming for the one comet they had to ignite.

And as if executing some long rehearsed act of a play, each of the fired comets exploded with red life as they flew to the swarm of black that moved through the abandoned Celestial Citadel.

The females watched their attacks in action, some comets successful as the Obsidian Army burned under its wrath. Other comets came against opposition who tried to send the comets back.

_We cannot hold them off forever_ Ruby thought, her thoughts heard by her counterparts who stood in their own positions.

_Ruby is right, they are coming from both the inside and out, I do not think that we can hold the palace for any moment longer_ Topaz responded as her own ladies continued a heated debate of how to best preserve the palace.

_We have to try, all I know is that Celestin has put her faith in us. I have absolutely no doubt that our queen will come to our aid _Sapphire's voice sounded.

_That's the way, ladies, we will fight! To hell if they think they are taking our kingdom!_ Emerald added from her position on the palace fields where black shades moved slowly across the lake headed for their black queen whom they all knew to be waiting inside.

"Just keep up the fight, as long as we live, hope lives,"Emerald reminded aloud as she raised her sword, pointing it forward as her Emerald Elite and the Celestial Elite stirred behind her.

Her counterparts and sisters nodded, their leader's message echoing to their different stations throughout the palace.

"Ancients be with us," Topaz whispered from a chamber in the palace, the hairs on her arms prickling as she felt the palace grow colder.

The battle had begun.

**::X:X::**

**A/N: **Thanks for your support friends! I think I'm on a roll again with the story … please continue to review and tell me what you think, if it's still worth finishing!

Much love,

Lady Sapphira


End file.
